


平行世界（Parallels，授权翻译）

by mingmingmie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: 摘要：在美国队长·冬日战士的结尾，Steve从太空航母上掉落进水里。然而，他却在一个平行世界里醒来，一个他和bucky正在约会的世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parallels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223058) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



chapter1  
他在撞入水里之前失去了知觉。  
这算是一种幸运，真的。淹死是一种糟糕的死法。把他从天空中推出去的人是他最好的朋友已经足够糟糕了，那个他以为他在70年前几乎以同样的方法失去的人。  
在看过Bucky身上发生过什么，Steve确信他应该这样死去。  
那刻他没能抓住Bucky，眼看着他掉落峡谷里的瞬间这些年来一直萦绕在他眼前。70年前他就本应该在那架撞毁的飞机里死去。  
当他从冰里苏醒，Bucky的死仍然一直萦绕着他，就像时间完全没有逝去。当他看见Bucky仍然活着，被困在一个被洗脑的致力于杀死他的杀手——冬兵的身体里，一小股希望从他的胸腔里点燃。Natasha是对的，冬兵是一个鬼魂，Bucky跨越时间来杀死他的鬼魂，为了他逝去的生命复仇。  
Steve浑身疲惫，伤痕累累，风拍打着他，在他上方他可以看见Bucky正用他的手臂悬挂在那里，看着他从天空航母上掉落，掉落那么高的水中。  
冰冷的黑暗层层将他包裹。

***  
“他的手臂在动，你认为他要醒过来了吗？”  
Steve感觉迷迷糊糊的，他本确信他已经死了，但当他深呼吸时肋骨上尖锐的疼痛告诉他他没有死。一股温暖的压力包裹着他的手，偶尔捏紧，而那个声音……他还没有足够清醒去听清。  
“昏迷的病人肌肉痉挛很常见。”一个女性的声音说道。  
“他只昏迷了2天 。”另一个男性的声音说道，很熟悉。Steve颤动着睁开眼睛。  
“看，他醒了……”  
几张模糊的面容朝他看来，一个是穿着蓝色手术服的短发女人，是一个护士。一个黑色短发的男人，这是抓着他手的男人。他眨了眨眼，希望完全清醒过来，当他视线最终聚焦时，他意识到这个男人的头发并不是很短，只是被梳到了后面。这个男人的脸如此陌生又如此熟悉，在他能说话之前他足足看了他几分钟。  
"Bucky?"  
他最好的朋友脸色露出大大的笑容：“你醒了！”Bucky说道。他有着冬日战士的样子和曾经Bucky的友好的神情，在Steve还未反应过来Bucky的声音有多么开心时，Bucky从他坐的椅子跳起来，倾身亲吻了Steve的嘴唇。  
这不是某种朋友之间在极其兴奋时的亲吻——那种他可能在从Zola手里救出Bucky和其他107团的人，看到他最好的朋友仍然活着时，亲吻Bucky的方式，不过当时他们没有时间，而且其他人可能会因此戏弄他们，现在压着他的嘴唇同样很开心，他能感到Bucky嘴唇上的笑容，但是此时的吻持续的时间已经超过最好朋友之间的吻了。  
除此之外，Steve从未亲吻过他最好的朋友。他曾捶过手臂、拍过后背、拥抱，但从未亲吻过。  
他僵在原地，震惊、古怪、不真实。当Bucky直起身看到Steve看向他的神情时，一丝困惑的纹路出现在额头上。然后几个人进入了房间，Steve仍在想刚才他妈的到底发生了什么。  
这让他想起了他在70年后的未来醒来时所在的那个房间，那个看起来属于他本应该死去的时代的房间，但仍存在一些细节错误，因此他快速的发现有些地方不对。  
这里也有些地方不对。  
“我昏迷了多久？”他尝试着问道。他的声音沙哑，Bucky给他倒了杯水。  
Steve看着他的朋友Bucky小心的拿着杯子，喂他喝了一两口水，然后把杯子拿开。“两天。”Bucky说，扭头看向刚进来的医生。  
这就是了，Steve在清醒的过程中听到了他昏迷了两天，两天，绝对不够把Bucky从一个杀手变成……无论现在是什么。Steve忍不住看向他。  
他突然注意到Bucky的左手，那只正拿着一杯水的手，并不是金属做的。“你的手臂……”Steve说。  
Steve抓住Bucky的手腕，把Bucky穿在蓝色T恤外的柔软灰色毛衣的袖子向上拉。Bucky将杯子换到用右手拿，困惑的看着Steve的举动。Steve将他的手腕转过来，一个蓝色的星星轮廓的纹身出现在Bucky的内腕。  
Steve用手指抚摸着它，然后猛地收回手。他不敢相信他刚才居然用那样的方式触摸了他最好的朋友。  
即使他最好的朋友才亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
绝对有什么事情不对劲，他看向穿着白外套拿着夹板本的医生，大吃一惊。  
“Bruce？”Steve问道。  
医生看起来很惊讶，低头看了看他的胸牌，上面写着“Dr. Bruce Banner, M.D。”他透过眼镜低头看着Steve，“我认识你吗？”（M.D医学博士）  
“当然。”Steve缓慢的说；“你不记得我了吗？Steve，Steve Rogers。”  
Bruce低头看了看他的夹板本，然后看向Steve，“抱歉，”他耸了耸肩说道，“我不认为我们见过。”然后他对Bucky说，“这样看起来他没有记忆缺失。”  
“他完全知道我是谁，”Bucky急切的说，“他醒来的时候叫了我的名字。”  
“很好，那当然……很好。”Bruce再次看向Steve，“我们……大概一起上过学？”  
Bruce怎么能够忘记复仇者？纽约，他难道不记得当hulk出来的时候发生的事吗？Steve看了眼房间里的护士，决定此时提起hulk并不是明智的选择。  
但是另一个熟悉的人出现在他的眼前，一个漂亮的女士，有着红嘴唇和柔软的棕发。  
这不可能，他看着她，她注意到他的目光并努力忽视，把注意力集中到她的工作上，检查着那些在他左侧机器上的管子和金属丝。不可能是她，他揉了揉眼睛，再次看向她，最后他不得不说：“Peggy？”  
这下她不能忽视他了，其他护士停下手中的工作，在他俩之间看来看去。  
“Y-yes？”她问道，同样的英国口音。  
“Peg，你并没有带你的胸牌呀。”一个护士小声说，她胸牌上写着“Angie”，现在，所有的人都只是看着他了。  
“Steve，你怎么认识他们的？”Bucky问道，他的声音听起来很遥远，因为Steve无法理解为什么Peggy会出现在这里，看起来没有变老。他上周才在私人疗养院里探望过她。  
她是Peggy的孙女，他的大脑回答道。她是Peggy的亲戚，以Peggy的名字命名，见鬼的巧合，但这是唯一符合逻辑的解释。  
“……证据显示昏迷时病人有听觉。”Bruce说道，“他可能在昏迷时听到我们称呼彼此，现在他……”  
“知道我们的名字？”Peggy问道，“但是Dr. Banner，我们只称呼过你Dr. Banner。”  
“除非我们叫你梦幻医生。”Angie嘟哝道。Peggy把她的嘴唇压在一起保持她淡定。  
“这是我唯一能想出来的理由，”Bruce说道，“我们得做一些检查，确保他的大脑的功能正常。”  
一束细光照进他的眼睛里，脉搏、血压、验血。他成功的正确回答了一系列的问题：谁是现任总统，你的中间名字是什么，你的年龄是多少？  
最后一个问题他不假思索的回答道，26，但当Bruce接着问他他的出生日期时，他没有立刻回答。Bruce不知道他是Hulk，Peggy没有在疗养院，Bucky有两只手臂。  
Bucky还亲了他。  
出于某种原因他知道如果他告诉他们压在他舌尖上的答案——1920年7月4号，他们都会像看疯子一样看着他，就像他简单的知道他们的名字时一样。  
“7月4号。”他说道。他在心里计算了下，等着看Bruce是否会问他他的出生年份。他没有问。  
“我们会让你做次核磁共振，如果结果显示没有问题的话，我们只需要把他留下观察一晚上，他就可以走了。”Bruce转头对Bucky说道。他为什么要这么做？Bruce甚至都不知道Bucky。  
“谢谢。”Bucky说道。  
在其他人都离开后Steve忍不住放松一些，“我发生了什么？”他问道，伸手触摸着他的脸，感觉并没有什么变化，他太阳穴出有个绷带，他的同侧颧骨很敏感，但是这感觉还是他的脸，这至少意味着什么。  
“你被一辆车撞了。”Bucky再次抓起他的手，双手握住，亲吻着Steve的指节。“你很幸运，几根肋骨有些淤伤，头部的伤口是最可怕的。”Bucky在Steve的手上微笑道。  
“那是怎样发生的？”Steve轻轻的抽出手，抑制住在毯子上蹭他的指节的冲动。Bucky放开他的手，神色不是很高兴。  
“很明显，你那时正在下班回家，那是我所知道的全部，是一个路人叫的救护车，司机逃走了。医院在你被送到急救室后给我打的电话。”  
“他们为什么要给你打电话？”Steve问道。虽然他这么问了，但他想不出在他被急救时还可以打电话给其他什么人。他的父母早已去世，没有其他亲戚，没有女朋友，可能他们会给Natasha打电话，或者Sam，或者其他神盾局的人。前神盾局，他提醒他自己。  
Bucky的脸色低沉了一点。“你没有在平时回家的点到家时我尝试过给你打过电话，但你没有接。我想他们是打了你电话通讯录上列为家人的号码。”  
他们打了列为家人的电话，而Bucky接通了？“所以，我们是室友？”Steve问道。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Bucky把目光移开了一下，然后又担忧的看向Steve，“你不记得了？”他坐回他的椅子。  
Steve看了眼门口，他不想医生又回来戳他。  
“我的意思是你记得我，对吧？”Bucky问道，“你怎么可能记得我，却不记得……”他的声音降低消失。  
“我不知道。”Steve回答道。  
很长一段时间Bucky保持沉默，看着窗外、墙壁、床、显示器、他的双手、他牛仔裤上的线头，只偶尔目光划过床上的Steve，但Steve却无法把目光从Bucky身上移开，他看过他最好朋友的那么多面孔，童年的、青少年的、后巷里肩并肩战斗的，战场上的。他看过Bucky肮脏受伤，或者干净整洁并出门夜玩，他看过他最好朋友的阴影，面无表情，只在意杀人和完成任务。  
这个Bucky看起来……很温和，脸上胡子刮得干干净净，一些头发从皮筋里松落垂下，灰色的宽松毛衣，这个Bucky没有经历过任何战争，没有并折磨过。  
他是谁？  
最后Bucky把视线移到墙上的钟表上，“我猜……探视的时间应该结束了。”他说道，“如果你想的话我今晚可以留下来……”  
“我没事。”Steve快速的回答到。或者说太快了，以至于Bucky的脸色微微皱起……失望？“你应该回家睡一会，我没事的。”  
“当然。”Bucky说道，他尴尬的站起来，拿起放在床边椅子上的斜跨包，斜挂在身上，“嗯，我明天10点再来。我会给你带一些衣服和其他东西，不知道他们什么时候做核磁共振，但你明天不能出院的话，你需要一些衣服。”  
“好。”Steve说道。  
Bucky一走，Steve就下床站起来，拿着输液架和他一起进入浴室，他久久凝视镜子里的影子，他的容貌还是一样，这讲不通，然后他意识到他抓着盥洗池的边缘有多用力。  
现在他看向自己的双手，朝周围看了看，最终把手放在了输液架上，抓在双手间用力又拉又扯，直到感到肌肉颤抖。  
它甚至都没有弯曲。  
他是谁？


	2. Chapter 2

第二天Bucky准时出现，带着杯星巴克的咖啡和一个放在棕色纸包的流着油脂的鸡蛋三明治。Steve小心的喝着饮料，发现是黑咖啡加一份糖，正是他喜欢的类型。  
衣服也是他的穿衣风格，牛仔裤，简单的T恤，格子衬衣。他的皮夹克，他抚摸着上面褶皱的皮革，想找出什么不同。但他找不出，这是他的外套，这些是他的衣服，甚至是他的内裤，简单的白色三角裤，非常熟悉。  
不，陌生的是其他所有的事情。  
当他从冰冻中里苏醒，他立刻就发现了有什么不对，但这次却完全没有。经过一晚的辗转反侧，他能想出的最合理解释就是他由于某种原因掉入了一个平行世界。一个Bucky并没有死去，他没有被注射血清的世界。对比他所考虑的其他可能情况——他所有的朋友都被克隆或者洗脑了，他现在在一个奇怪的实验当中，平行世界显得并不那么疯狂。  
在经历了那么多事后，平行世界看起来并没有多疯狂。  
核磁共振在Bucky到来之前就做了，一个不同的医生进来讨论诊疗结果，“所有指标都正常。”新的医生说道，准许Steve出院。走完出院手续花了一点时间。然后Steve迷茫的跟着Bucky向医院外走去，不确定他见鬼的要去哪里，甚至都不知道他在哪。  
直到他看到了她他才意识到他在找她。Peggy。他调转方向不再跟着Bucky，而是朝Peggy走去。她正低着头，边走边看书，几乎要撞到他身上了。“哦！抱歉！”她在抬头看之前道歉道。  
“Peggy，”他说，“很高兴遇到你，真的，哈哈。”哦，天啊，他还是不知道该怎么和她说话。  
“好吧。”Peggy干巴巴的说，向周围看去，可能是在寻求帮助。  
Steve深吸一口气，尝试组织语言。他感觉仿佛回到了战争前，在他成为美国队长前，瘦小，没有安全感，容易受惊。他眼角的余光看见Bucky发现了Steve没有再跟着他，正转身在医院大厅里寻找他。  
“额，我在想你愿意什么时候和我出去跳个舞吗？”Steve问道，“你喜欢跳舞对吧？”  
Peggy眨了眨眼，“跳舞？”他喜欢她说这个词的口音，跳-舞（Dahn-cing）  
之前看起来像个绝妙的主意现在让他感到恐慌，“额，我相信现在仍然有可以跳舞的地方，对吧？比如交际舞，摇摆舞！像这种舞，而不是，额……现代舞。”  
Peggy微微笑了，摇了摇头，“交际舞。”她重复到。  
“发生了什么？”Bucky走过来插进对话。他在他们俩之间看来看去，“Steve？”  
“好。”Peggy说道，使得Steve不用再继续解释，“听起来不错。”Steve咧开嘴笑了，“很好。”  
两人随即陷入片刻沉默，然后Peggy歪了歪头，问道：“你想要我的电话号码吗？”  
“哦！对！”Steve拍了下他的口袋想找他的笔记本。  
没有笔记本，当然没有，因为这不是他的裤子。  
“抱歉，我把你的手机和你的其他东西放在家里了，你手机的屏幕碎了。”Bucky说道，拿出他自己的手机。他在屏幕上点击了几下，然后看向Peggy，清了清嗓子，“你的号码是？”  
Peggy说了她的号码，她的视线在Steve和Bucky间来回移动，而Steve则在试图让自己看起来不像个木桩，只是站在这里。“很好，”他说道，“我会，额，给你打电话，等我有新手机的时候。”  
“或者你可以借我的。”Bucky说道，他听起来（看起来）有些恼怒，Steve咽了咽口水，“是的，所以……”  
“我会等着。”Peggy用那种他喜欢的口音说道。在Steve还没确定在这种场合正式的握手是否适当，或者亲吻脸颊会不会不合适时，她已经向后退了几步，微笑着摇了摇手，然后继续朝前走去。  
他也朝她摇了摇手。  
“你可以了吗？”Bucky立刻问道，转身朝门口走去，“是的。”Steve赶紧跟上他。  
他不知道期望的天气是什么，他甚至完全没有想过。在他掉落的时候是晚春，但显然在昏迷后又进入某种平行世界，他以为温度没怎么变，当然，一件皮夹克和长袖T恤对于五月末会有点太多了，但这对初秋还是不够，一阵风吹过，他立即停在门口把夹克拉链拉上。  
他向周围看去才发现他现在在哪里，布鲁克林。  
Bucky已经走到街区的一半，Steve慢跑着跟上他，Bucky看了他一眼，抿着嘴唇，移开目光。Steve几乎没有去注意。他在纽约大战后短暂的拜访过布鲁克林，去了一些他以前经常去的地方。和40年代相比有很多地方改变了，但他仍然能够找到一些地标性建筑，他认出了街道的名字。  
“你不知道我们住在哪里对吧？”在十字路口等红绿灯时Bucky问道，打破了他们之间的沉默。  
Steve停下了他的观光，他不知道他是否曾听过Bucky用这样的语调说过话，Steve看着他熟悉的面容，想弄清楚其中的情绪。他挺起来很烦乱，有点生气？  
“不。”他慢慢的说道。  
“你难道不觉得在离开医院前你应该告诉医生这事吗？你应该提及到你有些失忆。”  
“我回答上了所有的问题。”Steve反驳道。他知道这不是失忆。  
“所以你是说你记得所有的事？”Bucky的看着他的眼里分明写着“胡说”。  
Steve没办法回答，他看向周围的建筑物，突然觉得他们既熟悉又陌生，变得没有意义起来。  
平行世界里，所有事情是相同的，但是是不一样的。  
他感到一只手贴在他的背上，“我很抱歉，”Bucky说，“嘿，说不定等我们回到家，你就会……记得这些，好吗？”  
“当然。”绿灯亮起来了，他跟着Bucky过了马路。  
一栋褐色建筑，很普通，但比他记忆中战前居住的公寓要好。经过剥落的油漆和裂开的墙瓷，爬上了两层楼梯后，Bucky把他带到一个号码为8的木质房门前，然后打开房门。  
他看见了他的沙发，在他位于DC的公寓里的那个，上面放着几个枕头。他看到窗台上的植株，咖啡桌上随意放着几本书，窗边一张倾斜的桌子上放着一些素描本和铅笔。所有的都是由暖色木头做成的，内镶的书架下的一张桌子上放着台收音机。  
“你想听一些音乐吗？”Bucky问道。他已经脱下他的夹克放在衣帽架上，来到Steve的身后。Steve正站在那儿看着这台收音机，和他位于DC的公寓里的那台一模一样。  
Steve点了点头，大概一些音乐可以帮助他更加有回到家中的感觉。他曾经是一个过时之人，但是时间和地方都错了将会更加复杂。但是音乐可能会有帮助。  
他挑选着要听的歌曲。“这都是些什么？”他自言自语道，Bucky转过头看来，Steve低下头，不再嘀咕。这就是他听的歌吗？北极猴子乐队（Arctic Monkeys）吸血鬼周末乐队（Vampire Weekend）这些真的是乐队的名字吗？  
Bucky耸了耸肩，转身向厨房走去。“我希望你不要介意，Natasha和Clint会来拜访。”  
Steve猛的抬起头。  
“你还记得他们吗？”  
“当然。”  
“当然。”Bucky小声的重复道。Steve听到厨房传来叮叮当当的声音，猜想Bucky是在准备些什么，可能是咖啡。  
最后Steve找到一个他认识的乐队的名字，Nirvana，这在他那个小笔记本上有记过。他拿出它播放起来。当摇滚音乐大声的响起时，他把声音调低。  
他把声音开得更小，然后向四周看去，看了看书籍的名称和和架子上的照片，一张照片吸引了他的视线，一张他和Bucky的黑白照，他们挨着坐在沙发上，笑着，肩头舒适的靠在一起，看起来像……一对儿。  
他和Bucky在约会。  
这不言而喻的事实让他想起在医院里发生的事，他之前选择不去面对。他之所以提到室友是因为他从未想过他和Bucky还能是除最好朋友外的其他关系。看着这张照片，看着他们看向彼此的目光，Bucky看着他的样子，他看着Bucky的样子，没有人会误解他们的关系。  
Steve啪的一声按倒照片，碰倒了另外两个相框。他把它们放好，然后走开，试着把注意力放到其他事上，任何事上。  
他现在实在无法理解这个对他来说太过怪异的想法。  
幸运的是，其他东西抓住了他的眼眶，厨房墙壁上一个加框海报，他大步朝它走去，熟悉的红、白、蓝，上面的字……他站在海报的面前，惊愕的张大嘴，这不可能。但也有道理，就像他醒来后其他所有的事一样，它看起来像真的，但是被扭曲成不同的情况。  
“这是什么？”Steve怔怔道。  
Bucky扫了一眼，他正在清空洗碗机。“那个？你不记得了？”Steve一直看着他，他需要Bucky告诉他。  
Bucky把一叠碗碟留在柜台上。“告诉我你记得你的职业。”当Steve没有回答时，Bucky深吸一口气。  
“我画的这个？”  
“是的。”  
“美国队长，”Steve最终说道，“我画美国队长的漫画。”他无法相信他在说这些话，他是美国队长，他不是什么漫画书中的英雄，即使在他被冻在冰里的这些年里人们制作了他的电影，卡片，漫画书，但是……他怎么可能画他自己的漫画书呢？  
现在他把注意力放到画画的风格而不是画的内容上，这是他的风格，他已经很长一段时间没有画画了，但是是的，这看起来像他的作品，更加优美，比他曾经画过的都好，但这是他的作品。  
“所以我的工作是漫画家？”他重复道。转头看向Bucky，“那你呢，你的工作是什么？”  
“嗯，有时我给你做模特。” Bucky咧嘴笑了笑，摆了个姿势，然后他意识到Steve并没有听懂这个玩笑。  
“你是模特？”Steve问道。  
Bucky放下手臂，“不……我只给你做模特，在你画队长需要模特时。”  
Steve看向海报，看向队长穿的紧身制服，突然他在想象Bucky穿着它的样子，然后他发现自己吞咽困难，他的制服没有那么紧，对吧？  
Bucky说，然后把碗碟放回碗柜放好。“以色列防身术，卡波埃拉（一种巴西运动，类似于武术和舞蹈）这种。”  
“当然。”Steve说道，从他所经历的来看，冬日战士受过良好训练，虽然不是像他或者Natasha这样在健身房里训练出的战士。他在想什么？这个Bucky不是冬日战士，这个Bucky甚至都不是Bucky，他的Bucky从未学过武术，只有过拳击，空手道之类的东西从来都不是他们成长的年代所能接触的。  
最后看了眼美国队长的海报，他转向看着Bucky收拾厨具，“额，你需要帮忙吗？”他问道。  
“你知道这些放哪吗？”Bucky拿出一把银制餐具。  
Steve朝周围看了看，拉开旁边的一个橱柜。它里面装满着隔热垫，他拉开另一个橱柜，里面是手电筒、电池、手机充电器，和一些零钱。  
“这正是我所预料的。”Bucky拉开他臀部旁边的橱柜，把餐具在插槽里放好。  
Steve无助的扫视着厨房，“Natasha和Clint什么时候来？”  
“几个小时候，我们可以点些外卖，除非你想要下厨。”Bucky面无表情的看着他，仿佛知道这不会发生。  
Steve摇了摇头，他只会做意大利面。Bucky点了点头。  
“那……我去睡会儿。”Steve犹豫的说道。“好，如果你需要什么的话就告诉我。”Bucky说道。  
Steve点了点头，朝他进入公寓时瞥见的卧室走去。  
床铺还是散乱的，白色床单和棕色被子，两个枕头挨着放着，一个有些凹陷，另一个则没有。Steve走到窗户边看向外面的防火梯和下面的街道。他的头开始痛起来，有太多的东西需要吸收，就算是被丢到一个完全陌生语言的国家也比现在更容易适应。他踢掉鞋子，爬向没有被使用的那侧床，把被子盖在身上，就像他感到寒冷一样。  
被子的味道闻起来就像Bucky。


	3. Chapter 3

阳光透过他的眼帘，有几秒钟的迷茫，他以为他在他DC公寓的床上。床头柜上的电子表显示现在是4:30。他睡了2个小时了。他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，听到其他房间里传来些声音。  
那就意味着Nat和Clint已经到了。他朝四周看了下，发现衣橱门上有个穿衣镜，他的头发是竖着的，他把它们按了下去。吸了一口气，做好心理准备，走进客厅。  
“看是谁醒来了？”Nat用温暖的声音向他打招呼。  
她看起来还是一样，长长的红色头发铺在肩头，蜷缩着坐在沙发上。   
“从昏迷中苏醒，还挑逗了护士们。我听说了。”Nat接着道。  
Steve有点脸红，这的确是Natasha会说的话，毕竟她一直在试图给他牵红线——  
他看了眼抬起一边眉毛的Bucky。  
他突然明白过来，这个世界的Steve在和Bucky约会，这个世界的Steve经历了一次车祸，昏迷了两天——同时，Bucky一直在担心，可能还没有睡好觉。然后Steve苏醒了，约一个他莫名其妙知道了名字的护士出去，在他现任男朋友面前。  
对于所有让Bucky恼怒的事，在Nat听起来却觉得很有趣。  
“Hey，Barton。”Steve对背朝着他座在窗边仔细看着画桌上的纸张的男人打招呼，Clint没有转身。  
歪了歪头，Natasha终于给了Bucky一个意味深长的眼神，然后向后朝Clint探身，拍了拍他手臂。  
Clint转头疑惑的看向她，然后抬头看到了Steve。他的神色明亮起来，“Hi，”他说道，“好点了？”  
他的声音有一点怪，知道Bucky做了几个手势他才明白过来。  
“哦，”Steve说，“抱歉，我没有意识到……”  
这个Clint的耳朵是聋的。  
Steve在他的记忆里搜寻，他并不是很了解Clint，但是他带着助听器？他以为Clint的耳麦是和他、Natasha、Tony带的一样，当然Bruce不能带，Thor是神，但他们其他人在任务中都带了耳麦以进行交流。或许Clint也一直带着助听器？  
“好吧，这就尴尬了。”Nat轻快的说道。“不要开玩笑。”Bucky嘟哝道。  
Clint用手势比划着什么。  
“是的，我们就订披萨。”Natasha回答道。在她说话时她确保她的脸正朝着Clint，“披萨怎么样？”她问其他人。  
“听起来不错。”Steve小心翼翼的回答道。   
“你最喜欢什么口味的披萨？”Nat询问道，在座位上向前倾了倾身体。Steve看到了她衬衫上松松悬挂着的箭头项链。  
“额，意大利腊肉香肠？”Steve问道。  
“让我理清楚，”Natasha说道，“你不记得你的性向或者你最好的朋友之一耳聋，但是你记得你最喜欢的披萨口味。”她冷静的看着他。  
Steve忍不住说道：“我的性取向？”  
“你是gay！”Natasha大喊道，放弃般的举起手来，“那辆车究竟撞你撞得多重？”  
“我不是……”Steve说道，然后停了下来，“你尝试给我介绍了那么多姑娘……”他再次停顿。“不，把话说完。”Bucky说道，“你想要说什么？那么多姑娘？”  
Steve在两脚间转移着他的重量，明白所有人都在看着他，“你尝试给我介绍了那么多姑娘让我出去约会。”他小声的说道，一直看向Natasha的眼睛，想找到一丝认可。  
没有认可，Natasha目瞪口呆，Bucky转头责难的看向她。她举起双手，“我从未做过这样的事！我发誓。”她对Bucky说道。然后当Clint触碰她的肩膀皱着眉看着她时，她快速的向他比划了个手势。  
“从没！”  
“看见了吧？”Bucky说道，“他有记忆，只是不是正确的记忆，或者是其他什么事。”他担忧的看向Steve。  
“过来坐下。”Natasha说道，已经冷静下来了，她拍了拍她旁边的沙发。Steve照做了。“我所知道的遗忘症……我在记忆领域方面发表过论文，所以我知道我在说什么。医生问你的问题让你以为你没有患上逆行性遗忘症，这是最常见的一种，以你的情况来看，基本上，你失去了你大脑受损前的记忆。还有种顺行的遗忘症，症状是你在大脑受损后不能产生新的记忆，但是你的长时间记忆仍然存在。”  
“除此之外，还有些其他的特别奇怪的丧失记忆的疾病，但那些包含明显的大脑损伤，比如一根铅管贯穿大脑。还有些是因为心理原因产生的遗忘症，这是我所熟悉的领域，但它们通常是压制记忆，精神创伤之类的情况。我是说……”他看向Bucky，“所有症状都指向逆行性遗忘症，我想不出任何类型的遗忘症会给人错误的记忆。”她摇了摇头，“除了发生了其他什么事，有什么爬上了这里。”她示意她的额头，为了让Clint听懂，即使他一直在读唇语。  
“我还是想不明白关于性向方面的事，”她结束道，转头看向Steve，“我的意思是，你记得和女孩在一起过，被女孩吸引？”  
Bucky清了清喉咙，“嗯，其实Steve并不完全是gay，”他说道，“他是双性恋，事实上我们都是。”  
Nat举起她的手：“那你干嘛崩溃，”她大叫道，“就算他醒来后喜欢女孩了，这又不是世界末日！”  
“我还不知道他是双。”Clint说道。  
Steve听着他们讨论他的性向，好像他没有坐在这个房间里，有着功能正常的老二，好像他不知道他会被什么所吸引，他一直认为他是直的。  
这根本不是什么问题，他从未怀疑或这件事。  
在他成长的环境中，男孩喜欢女孩，女孩喜欢男孩。如果一个男孩喜欢另一个男孩，他就是兔儿爷、玻璃、娘娘腔，现在他从未听任何人说过这些词。他喜欢女孩。他很喜欢Peggy，她基本上就是他唯一喜欢的夫人——女人，他纠正自己。Peggy也有些喜欢他，喜欢他这个人。在血清把他身体变成女人们喜欢的模样后他被亲吻过几次，他喜欢亲吻女人。  
从来都没有想过亲吻男孩。  
然而在他从冰中解冻后，他发现Peggy已经老去，他还没有真正走出这段情感，Natasha尝试着给他安排约会，他只有稍微尝试过约他的邻居Sharon出去过——这是个复杂的情况，不是吗？还有Natasha亲过他，那的确只让他感到不舒服。  
“他就坐在这里，问他。”他听到Natasha说道。  
Bucky正看着他。  
Nat叹息道，“我问吧。”  
“不，”Bucky说道，他撅起嘴，“Steve，你对我有感觉吗？”  
哦，天啊，他见鬼的该怎么回答？他不能告诉Bucky他没有吸引力，这不是问题，他提醒自己，然后说道，“我还是处男。”  
有一瞬间，没有人说话。  
Bucky开始大笑，Natasha拍了下她的手，仰起头。即使Clint也在笑，他脸上的表情在说，你想糊弄谁？  
Bucky终于抑制住笑意，说道，“不，你不是，不是。”  
“我认为我知道。”Steve说道，感到脸上发热。  
“我认为我也知道。”Bucky坚持道，他仍然在笑，“Shit，我们的邻居也知道。”  
Oh, God.   
“这真是太古怪了。”Natasha咯咯笑道，擦了擦眼角的泪水，“就是这了，这就是我专业的看法，这他妈太古怪了。”  
“我是。”Steve说道，“我没有和男人上过床，没有和女人上过床，我没有和任何人上过床。”  
“我的的确确操过你。”Bucky说道。  
Steve看着他。  
Nat举起手来，“Okay，Okay，这的确相当古怪，但也有点像一部电影？”  
“什么电影？”Clint问道。  
“那部女主昏迷了，当她醒来时她不记得她的丈夫。”  
“我不记得这部电影。”  
“你睡着了。”Nat摇了摇她的手说道。Steve突然注意到她手指上的戒指。他看了眼把手放在髋部站着的Clint，然后他看见了他手指上的金色戒指。  
Clint和Natasha结婚了。  
当然这并没有让他很吃惊。  
“这一点都不像那部电影，”Bucky说道，“他记得事情，只是出了差错。”  
他需要说点什么，但他不知道该怎么说。如果他告诉他们真相他会听起来像个疯子。  
“所有的都很混乱。”他最终说道，他看向自己的膝盖，“就像，有些是真的，有些不是。额，我能问你们一些问题吗？”  
“当然。”Natasha说道。  
“我的父母还活着吗？”他看了眼Bucky。  
Bucky摇了摇头，“他们在你小时候就去世了。”  
“那你的父母呢？”  
“同样去世了。”Bucky吞咽了下。  
“这是相同的。”Steve想。“我们参过军吗？”这次Bucky睁大了眼睛，表情困惑，“没有。”Bucky说  
Steve告诉他，要是这能让Bucky明白过来他来自哪里该多好。“我记得我们是朋友，一起长大，我记得我上艺术学院。我只是不……”他在膝盖上揉了揉双手，“记得我们在一起过。”  
“哦。”Bucky说道。  
长久的沉默，直到Clint拿起手机说，“谁能点披萨吗？食物会让氛围不那么尴尬。”   
“好吧。”Natasha说道，从他手中拿过手机，把他推向厨房，她朝Clint比划了些什么，Steve看不到。  
Bucky站在那里，Steve坐在那里，他甚至都没办法看向他最好的朋友。他感觉很糟糕。  
“抱歉。”Bucky哽咽道，钻进卧室。  
这晚情况并没有好转。Steve同Natasha和Clint向陌生人一样说话，问他们结婚多久了（2年），他们的职业是什么（Natasha是心理学家，在纽约大学当副教授，Clint是为纽约市警察局工作的侦探），最终，当披萨送到时，Bucky红着眼眶走出卧室，Steve看到了，Natasha在捏了他手臂上一把。Bucky在吃的时候没有怎么说话。  
最后，Steve帮忙把餐具放到洗碗机里，他知道该怎么做，而Clint则像在自己家一样准备好了一壶咖啡。天空阴暗下来，现在才过7点钟，Steve已经又感到疲惫了。他嘀咕着说要去浴室，顺路拿走了他之前在画桌上看到的银色MacBook电脑。  
在卧室里，他打开笔记本电脑，界面显示输入密码。  
他毫无根据的点击着键盘，他知道他的密码是“密码”这个单词（password）或者1234，在这个世界，他假定他会设置更难的密码。Tony和Natasha总是告诉他密码的保护性，应该要大小写字母相结合，再加上一些数字。Steve叹了口气。  
在厨房里，Bucky和Natasha小声的谈话。  
“如果测试显示所有指标都正常……”  
“……我还是觉得他应该再检查次，或许他们错过了什么。”  
Steve专注眼前的屏幕，屏幕上有个小图标显示线索。他操作箭头移动到上面。  
它提示道：我有朝一日的名字。  
带着不安，他输入了Steven Barnes。  
屏幕解锁了。  
“……给他一点时间，记忆就是这么有趣。继续你们的正常生活。或许这样记忆就会逐渐回来。”  
Steve现在必须快速思考。同Tony所说的所有有关老年人的笑话相反，他现在对用电脑相当适应。  
他需要知道一些了解平行宇宙的人，Bruce本应该是他第一选择，但很明显，Bruce不是一个核物理学家，Tony是技术性人才，就像他父亲一样的发明家。不是说Tony不能吸收这些，而是Tony有他自己的烦心事，而且谁知道这个世界的Tony是什么人。  
Thor的女朋友！Thor吹嘘过几次他女朋友。她是天体物理学家，甚至比核物理学家要好，更……聪明。理论上是这样。Jane……Foster。他打开Safari，在搜索栏输入了她的名字。  
“感觉他就像一个陌生人……”  
“……没有那么糟，他说他记得你，记得和你一起长大，这意味着什么，对吧？”  
八百二十万搜索结果。他输入天体物理学家Jane Foster。  
零个搜索结果。  
看起来像Jane Foster在这个世界不是天体物理学家。  
他咬着拇指甲想，那个人是谁来着？Jane的导师，他为神盾局做一些工作……在纽约大战期间，Eric什么的。  
是字母“K”，Erik，（英语名字里“C”和“K”发音一样），因为他是斯坎德纳威亚人。Erik……什么呢？他输入Erik 天体物理学家。在搜索结果的第二页里他找到了他。  
“……我想念他。他就在我面前，但我感觉再也无法触摸他……”


	4. Chapter 4

当Steve醒来时周围仍然很黑，这次他只需要几秒就记起来了他在哪里，基本上，这归功于缠着他酸痛肋骨上的手臂。  
他没有动，感受到Bucky的身体躺在他身侧，不，Bucky并不能算抱着他，但是他的手臂弯曲在他的腰部，他的额头贴在Steve的后背，正在他的双肩中。这两处的接触已经足够了，或者说太多了。  
Steve强迫自己的呼吸保持平稳冷静，这样就不会把Bucky吵醒。不管昨晚多累，他仍然难以入睡。Steve必须在Bucky一直注视着他的情况下换上睡裤和一件T恤，他开始思考他是不是做错了什么，或许这个世界的Steve只会裸睡。  
然后Bucky在四角内裤外穿了条运动裤，和一件无袖背心。“你，额，想要我睡沙发吗？”Bucky问道。  
“不，这样就好。”Steve快速的说道。但是接下来，他们就沉默的分开躺在床上，他花了很长的时间才入睡，现在他又醒了过来。  
他不是没有和Bucky分享过床。当他们是孩子的时候他们经常这么做，当Bucky在Steve家留宿时，他们在地板上睡觉，因为Steve的床太小了他们一起睡不下。所以他们就把枕头放到地板上，用毯子把他们围起来，假装他们在露营。Bucky的家里有个可折叠沙发，当Steve在那儿过夜时他们就睡在上面。他醒来时曾发现过Bucky的手臂在他脸上，或者他的脸挤在Bucky的屁股上，或者脚缠在一起，或者他们的腿在对方的脸色……  
即使他们在军队里，睡在不同的行军床上，不知道怎么的，他们的床要靠得比其他士兵近， 在差点在Zola手中失去Bucky后，Steve希望在睡觉时Bucky能在一臂间的距离里。  
他才从冰里出来一年，Bucky也只在他冰冻前很短时间里死去。他记得和Sam说过他睡不着，因为床垫太软了……但其实并不只是这样。他一直在怀念他最好的朋友睡在他身边。  
但现在，他在一个Bucky没有死去的世界，甚至没有失去手臂、被折磨，被实验，也没有看过战争的恐怖。一个Bucky爱着他的世界，但是他也无法接受这个？  
他尽量小心翼翼拿开Bucky的手腕，从他的手臂下移离。温柔的把Bucky的手放在他另一只手旁边。星星纹身正对着他。他记得他的Bucky金属手臂上红色的星星，和他盾牌上的星星如此之像。  
Bucky...   
在黑暗中，Bucky睡在他旁边，Steve突然很难分辨出有什么不同。能否分出不同有什么意义吗？他把手放在Bucky的头上，感受到他浓密的棕色头发下的头颅。有什么意义吗？他的Bucky想要杀死他。  
这个Bucky只想爱他。  
Steve把手拿开，安静的离开房间，他离开棕色地毯走到硬木地板再走到客厅的地毯上，因为光着脚所以没有发出任何声音。沙发的垫子有着熟悉的舒适感，没有情感的包袱。  
***   
当他醒来时，一条编织毛毯盖在他身上。昨晚沙发上并没有一条毛毯。  
他坐起来朝卧室看去，他只能看到床是空的。身后传来一些响动，他转身看到Bucky站在那里，正在给盆栽浇水。  
“哦，Hi。”Steve说道。  
“早上好。”Bucky没有看他，他仍然穿着运动裤，但在背心外穿了件灰色毛衣。“睡得还好？”  
“嗯。”  
Steve不知道该做什么。如果他在自己的公寓里，他会给自己做早餐。多数时候他接着会去健身房打会儿沙袋，然后回家冲了澡。除非神盾局有任务召集，或者作战指示或者任务报告。有时他们会把信息送来，他会花几个小时阅读文件，喝着咖啡。  
他在这个世界会做什么？画一整天画？  
他站起来去洗手间上厕所。当他出来时，他站在那里，看着Bucky浇着水，怅然若失。  
“Hey，昨晚Nat建议我们就按平时的日常来。”Bucky说，好像他读取了Steve的大脑。他看了过来，“所以……今天是星期天。通常我们去做瑜伽，然后吃早午餐。如果你感兴趣的话。”  
“瑜伽。”Steve缓慢的说道。他从未做过瑜伽。仅仅知道这个名词。现今很多人都做瑜伽，他在电视上看过广告和图片等等。  
“如果你不想的话就不用去。”Bucky轻声的说。“如果我不知道该怎么做可以去吗？”  
Bucky耸了耸肩，“总会有些初学者。”他放下绿色的水壶，向后躺在沙发上。“Nat告诉我所谓肌肉记忆。就像你的大脑不记得了，但你的肌肉还记得。那很酷不是吗？”  
“是的。”如果他的身体记得瑜伽的话，就可以检测出这是个平行世界，“是的。”他重复道，更加热情。  
“很好。”Bucky笑道，“额，课程在9点开始，所以我们还有几分钟就就要出发了。”“我应该穿什么？”他问道。  
Bucky走进卧室，然后拿出一条超短裤。  
“认真的？”Steve问道，有些脸红。  
“我已经穿上我的了。”Bucky扯了扯他的运动裤的弹性腰带，Steve看到了一条亮蓝色短裤，然后移开了目光，脸更红了。  
“这就是好看点的内裤。”他说。  
“这是热瑜伽，衣服越少越好。”Bucky笑道，“好吧，如果你实在不想穿，那……”他从Steve的抽屉里拉出一条运动短裤。“你可以穿这个？”  
“再加上一件T恤？”  
“你如果你想被热死，当然。”Bucky说。  
在他们离开公寓前，Bucky让他喝了一整壶水。“我没事。”Steve坚持道。他们走进寒冷的秋风里，“我就是从没做过瑜伽。”  
“让我们拭目以待。”Bucky说，他头发再次扎了起来，一条泽西围巾围在脖子上，手揣在军绿色夹克的口袋里，肩上背着装着卷起来的瑜伽垫的包。他的手肘撞着Steve的。他浑身透露着Steve所不记得的他的Bucky曾有过的对身体的自信。他看起来比Steve更舒适。Steve的愚蠢的瑜伽垫一直在撞他的手臂。他的盾牌带着可没这么不方便。  
瑜伽室大概只有几条街区远，坐落在一个角落。Stark Meditation（Stark冥想）几个字 在玻璃门上的一条亮蓝色牌子上滚动。里面是砖墙和玻璃窗和白色装修，以及一个高高的大教堂天花板。Steve发现他有点被这个地方吓到了。  
“在这里上课得花多少钱？”他一到更衣室他就低声问Bucky。在他周围，其他脱掉衣物露出和Bucky穿的一样的超短裤……虽然大多数人都没有Bucky穿得好看。  
Bucky只是看着他，“我们能够负担得起。如果这是你所担心的话。”  
“我们有过……曾经……”Steve不知道该怎么说。他在大萧条时代长大的，这样的地方是针对富人的奢侈场所，即使他变成了美国队长，有着小名气，也从没享受过这些。“我们曾经穷过吗？”  
“我们有过困难的几年。”Bucky说，他已经脱下外套和裤子，正在把T恤拉过头顶。“你知道，大学。”把他的衣服塞进一个空闲的储物柜——比起储物柜更像一个窄的木质衣橱。“快点，我们得赶快，不然好的位置就都被占了。”  
“有好的位置？”Steve打开储物柜，开始有条不紊的脱衣服，首先是他的皮夹克，然后运动裤。看了眼Bucky的光脚，他脱下袜子。  
“人越来越多了，你不会想站在墙边的。”  
Steve关上储物柜，感觉穿着半长裤子加白色T恤有点过多了，“或许我想。”  
“别忘了你的水。”  
Steve抓起水壶，赶快出发。Bucky是对的，房间很挤。  
而且很热。  
他浑身立即覆盖上一层汗水。向周围看去，他发现女人穿着超短裤和运动胸罩。那些正在拉伸或冥想的人看起来像是这里的常客，他们对身体更自信，浑身充满肌肉。初学者很容易被认出来，他们的穿着就和Steve一样。  
Steve模仿着Bucky的动作——闭上眼角盘膝而坐，但他没有闭着眼睛。而是一直向四周观望，希望能找到接下来会发生什么的线索。并且趁此机会从镜子里看着Bucky。在Bucky闭着眼睛的时候，Steve不自觉的看着他。  
如果Bucky对他是模特这件事是认真的，他可能真的会相信。他身上没有一丝赘肉，即使是坐着的，他的腹部仍然平坦。他轻易的成为了房间里最有肌肉的人，房间里至少还有5个人也没什么赘肉——但他们更瘦，他们的肌肉更单薄。这一定是因为Bucky教武术，Steve还记得。他同样也注意到一些女人和至少有一个男人偷偷的朝Bucky的方向看来的样子，他没有嫉妒。或许他们也在看Steve，但是当遇到这种事的时候，Steve仍然觉得他依旧是Bucky身旁那个瘦小的个子。  
因此当教练走进房间的时候Steve的眼睛一下睁大了，抬头过快，几乎拉断他的头颅。这个人有着稍长的深色头发，穿着胸口有着Stark Meditation的标识的背心。他大步走过人群，向那些他认识的人高兴的打招呼，深色的脸上带着洋洋得意的笑容。标识上有一条蓝色中间有个蓝色圆环的带子。  
“Tony？”他大声喊出来。  
Bucky睁开眼，转头看过来，“认真的？”他小声的说。  
“很高兴见到你，Steven。”Tony Stark边向房间前稍微抬高的讲台走去，边向Steve挥手。  
“他认识我。”Steve小声对Bucky说回去。  
“废话，”Bucky嘘声说，“我们每周都来。”  
Tony开始上课，一开始Steve还能毫无问题的跟上节奏。他们做了些呼吸的锻炼和站姿。一个动作是把双手和双腿像卷饼一样扭曲在一起，然后蹲下。Steve在他尝试保持平衡时忍不住发笑，而Bucky得意的笑了，稳定的保持动作。  
当他不再因他的动作而发笑时，他又忍不住暗笑起来，因为Tony在用平和的声音说着“感受脚下的大地，让她给你稳定。”以及“打开你的心灵，让你的内心散发光辉”。这时Bucky戳了下他，小声说，“别笑了。”在镜中Bucky也只能勉强维持面无表情。  
这只能让Steve更想笑。等他回去后告诉Natasha关于Tony成为瑜伽大师的事……  
这个想法让他变得严肃一点了。  
在他们做下犬式时，汗水立刻就从他脸上开始倾倒而下，有些从他的胸部低落到他的下巴上。从未有过的喘不上气起来的感觉。  
黑色的星星点点在他视野前跳跃。他不能在一个叫什么弓形站式姿势时保持平衡。最终只能摇晃的站着，汗水从他的头发里滚落。  
“你还好吗？”Bucky轻声说，“来，坐下。”  
“然后再站起来，深呼吸几次。记住吸入正能量，将负能量呼出。”Tony的声音变得更大，Steve眼前的黑点让他看不清楚。他激烈的眨眼，然后用力坐下。  
“你今天看起来做得很艰难，Steven。”Tony安静的说道。  
“他上周才出了车祸。”Bucky解释道。在一片朦胧中他能够感受到Bucky的手放在他的肩膀上，保持他的稳定。即使是坐着他也感到他要倒下了。Tony不赞同的啧啧道，“你一定得记住不要超出自己的极限。用儿童式或者仰卧式休息下，直到好转，好吗？”  
在Tony走开后，Bucky在他耳边轻声说：“儿童式是像胎儿的姿势，只需要蜷成球型。”他基本已经做了一半了，当他把头栖息在垫子跪着时，他的大脑已经清醒过来。但他仍然不能够坐起来。  
自从注射血清后他再没有感受过这样的晕眩。这感觉很奇怪，他曾经的身体那样虚弱以至于军队都不愿接受，然后他的身体变得几乎不可战胜，但是他从未感受过正常的身体，所以很明显他不知道正常的身体怎么运行。  
最终他坐了起来，从镜子里看着Bucky。按正常情况的话，他应该能做任何Bucky能做到的动作……但是还有车祸。那才几天前，虽然他伤得不重，但很明显，正常身体需要更多的恢复时间。  
他的体恤被汗水浸湿了，他站起来，微微摇晃，重新加入了课程。然后决定他应该立即脱掉T恤。湿哒哒的衣服掉到地上时发出轻微的啪嗒声。准备举起一条腿做树式时——看起来很容易，Steve看到了他在镜子里的样子。  
是因为他之前在换衣服的时候没有仔细看过自己吗？他身体不仅只在肋骨上有一片青紫。他抬起手，触摸着他胸口上的蓝色星星纹身中的一颗。  
它们看起来和Bucky手腕上的一模一样。只是他有两颗，每侧胸肌上一颗。  
接下来的课程里，感谢一系列的坐式姿势，Steve一直在偷偷打量镜子里的他。这些青肿，他已经很长时间没有在他身上看过这些了。现在他真正的在打量着他自己，他的肌肉比他记忆中更单薄点。  
上完课后，他们洗了澡，换上干净的衣服。温水让他恢复了精神，他穿上Bucky背在包里给他带的干净衬衫和运动裤。Steve很感激，意识到Bucky知道Steve会把他穿去上课的衣服汗湿。然而如果他听从了Bucky的建议，他只需要在洗澡后穿上他的衬衫和运动裤，而不需要换衣服，所需要换的只有内裤，Bucky也带了的。  
“感觉好点了吗”Bucky问道。他们穿上外套，走出更衣室。  
“是的。”Steve说，“你的对的，这里像地狱一样热。”“饿吗？”  
Steve感受了下他的胃。“绝对的。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我什么时候纹的纹身？”在离开瑜伽室时Steve问道。Bucky笑了笑，“在大学，我和你一起纹的。” “我发现我们的纹身是配对的。” “Yup，你有两颗星，我也有两颗星。”  
“你另一颗在哪？你的另一侧手腕？”“Nope.”Bucky笑容变得有点诡秘。“那是在哪？” “你不会想知道的。”Bucky说。  
那就意味着是在隐藏在他黑色超短裤下的某处。Steve清了清嗓子，“哦。”  
Steve突然想到，在注射血清后他还从来没有考虑过纹纹身，因为他并不确定能够纹上。毕竟，他甚至都不能喝醉。他的新陈代谢的功劳……  
“我能够喝醉了。”Steve突然说。 Bucky斜眼看了他一眼：“额，现在都还没到中午。”  
“不，我的意思是……”在不显得疯狂的情况下他没办法真正的解释清楚，“我是说，我能喝醉……如过我想的话。”  
“是的，当然，你已经满21岁了，所以，是的，如果你想喝醉的话你可以喝醉，晚点再说。”Bucky笑着说。  
“是的。”Steve发现他在笑。他能够喝醉了！只要现在不是才十点多，在一个星期天的早上。  
“Hey，想在这里短暂停留下吗？”Bucky停下走路，指向一个地下超市。窗户上的标识显示“Retro Records”（再流行唱片，应该是个二手唱片超市）  
“当然。”Steve说，跟着Bucky下了楼梯。这里明显今天只在今天开，因为柜台后的一个蓬松头发的小伙子正在倒咖啡（看不太懂这个因果关系）  
Bucky径直走向几排写着“NEW MUSIC”的架子，又回过头来说，“你知道我一直在找所有的Pink Floyd的唱片，所以如果你看到了，就拿起它，有部分我已经有了的已经磨损了，比如'Wish You Were Here.’”Bucky朝空气中挥了挥拳头。  
Steve听说过Pink Floyd，但他其实还没有听过这个乐队，也完全不知道它们在这家店的哪里，新浪潮？经典摇滚？重金属摇滚乐？他不自禁的朝写着BIG BAND/SWING（大乐队/摇摆）的分区走去。  
现在这些都是他听的歌手了，在他面前是一张Glenn Miller正在展示的专辑。还有Perry Como和The Andrews Sisters！他拿起一张，在它之后是Peggy Lee的唱片。Peggy。图片上的金发女人和他的Peggy长得一点都不像，但他还是想到了她。他得给她打电话。  
嗯，他昨天才拿到她的电话。他得在这周之前给她打电话来定下计划，大概最晚周二，他不想让她觉得他并不感兴趣，并有了其他安排。他简直不敢相信，在这么多年后，他终于能够和Peggy跳舞了，就像他曾许诺那样。  
很遗憾这件事对她的意义和对他的完全不同。并且，不管他在那个世界，都是这样。他的世界里的Peggy会在结束后两分钟内忘记这件事。每次她都那么兴奋的发现他还活着。  
他找了一些适合摇摆的唱片，包括许多他所记得的不同的乐队和歌曲。轻声哼着一首他以为已经忘记了的歌，他希望他能有一些适合约会穿的好衣服，一条领带，一些漂亮的鞋子。  
而且他还可以喝醉！那可以缓解他面对她时的尴尬。  
“你找到了一些，嗯？”Bucky在他身侧说道。他翻了翻Steve那摞唱片，“噢。”  
Steve突然意识到他必须得向Bucky要Peggy的号码，他还需要Bucky给他买这些唱片。“我没带钱包。”Steve说。  
“没问题。”Bucky把他选的那张还没拆封的唱片放到Steve的那摞上，然后指了指上面的价格标签，“三张一美元。”  
Steve的目瞪口呆：“这甚至比……”他及时住口，他记得在战争期间他曾5分10分的存硬币去买一张49美分的新唱片。从冰里出来后，他对通货膨胀致使的物价飞升哑口无言。他小时候一瓶可乐需要5美分，现在需要1美元。  
“我饿了。”他说道，试图转换话题。  
Bucky只是给了他一个困惑的笑，然后把所有的东西都拿去结账。“你的钱包在车祸里完全坏了，”Bucky说，在收银台旁的精品柜里挑选着，“你大概需要买个新的。不过你的卡和其他东西还好。”  
Steve拿起一个看起来像用旧磁带盒做成的钱包。  
“你喜欢这个？”Bucky问道，神色难以琢磨。  
“并不。”Steve说道，把它放了回去。  
Bucky看起来放松下来。不久他们就走了出去。“你的旧钱包是皮质的。”Bucky说，“我几年前给你买的。”  
“噢，真希望它没有坏。”Steve说。  
“嗯，这不是我送给你的最浪漫的礼物。”Bucky故意的撞了下他的手肘。  
感觉到他被引诱到一场他还没有准备好的谈话，Steve没有说话。  
但他还是有点好奇，一个男人会给另一个男人买些什么礼物呢？给女孩的话，很明显，鲜花、巧克力、珠宝，很容易。Bucky给他买过花吗？这是想到这个就让他有点脸红。  
“我们到了。”  
他们来到一个在Steve的世界里Steve和Bucky可能会来吃早餐的学院风餐厅。风格更像50年代而不是40年代——这里有个投币式自动点唱机，闻起来像熏肉。当他们走进门口，Steve一下就感受到放松。所有的位置都是空的，所以他们选择了位于墙角的两个位置。  
“你在笑。”Bucky边打开菜单边说。  
“我喜欢这个地方。”Steve说道。  
“我们并不常来这里，有时候我们去一个街区外的另一个地方，特别是我们和Nat和Clint见面的时候。但你总是更喜欢这里。”  
“另一个地方像什么样？”  
“有点像练瑜伽的地方，所有的食物都是有机的，你总是不让我在最后吃个甜甜圈。”  
Steve浏览着菜单，他很高兴Bucky今天选择带他来这里。  
“请问要点什么？”一个蓬松棕发带着眼镜的女服务员问道，她的胸牌上显示她叫Darcy。她先看向Steve。  
“咖啡，大份早餐，”Steve说，“再加杯橘汁？”他看向Bucky，希望他没有点太多，毕竟是Bucky付费，但Bucky只是看起来有点惊讶。  
“当然。”她看向Bucky，后者合上了菜单。  
“墨西哥蛋卷，也加上咖啡和橘汁。”  
“好的，咖啡马上就到。”  
“我们通常在这里点什么？”Steve问道，“你看起来有点吃惊。”  
Bucky摇了摇头，“这正是你经常会点的，大份早餐。加上咖啡和橘汁。”  
Steve笑了，看来他和这里的Steve也没那么不同****  
他们一到家，Steve立刻想播放他新买的唱片。但是Bucky有其他请求。“我们需要去杂货店买点东西。”  
“这是另一项星期天的日常吗？”Steve问。  
“事实上，这是周五的日常。是的，我们星期五的晚上去杂货店买东西。”Steve脸上的表情让Bucky笑了，“我们真是一对激情的伴侣，你和我。”  
“好吧，我的意思是，我之前做过购物，我们是要有一张清单？”“额……我来列。你想先换衣服吗？”  
“哦，是的。”他已经忘了他还穿着运动裤，他走进卧室换上牛仔裤，又花了几分钟在他的柜子里挑选。里面的都正是他喜欢穿的。他拿出一件灰色长袖亨利汗衫，脱下了他的T恤。再次看向镜子里的影子，看向他的纹身。  
他开始喜欢上他们了。  
在厨房里，Bucky看着冰箱。“我们要去买什么？”Steve问。“嗯……”Bucky看向桌子上的空白的纸张。  
“哦，我想其来了，是我在下厨，所以通常是我列清单对吗？”Bucky皱了皱眉，“是的，抱歉。”  
“你不用为任何事情道歉。”Steve轻轻的捶了下他的手臂，就像他会对他的Bucky做的那样，以前的Bucky。他拿起铅笔然后说，“我们通常早餐吃什么？”  
“你喜欢吃鸡蛋，后者燕麦片。我通常吃水果奶昔。”  
“所以我们需要买这些？”  
“嗯……鸡蛋，香蕉，草莓，酸奶。”Steve在纸上写下这些。  
“午餐呢？”  
就这样他们拼凑出了一张单子，很明显Steve想尝试做下晚餐。Bucky喜欢吃得健康，所以他的Steve通常使三餐含有大量蔬菜。“这里有，就像，食谱书或者其他什么？”Steve问道。  
Bucky摇了摇头，“你通常在Pinterest上看。”（应该是一个美食网页）  
“那是什么？”Steve仍然不能完全了解网络上的每件事。在Bucky向他解释后，Steve说，“我通常吃速冻晚餐。”  
这让Bucky皱了皱眉，“通常？”  
“我的意思是，我们可以只吃速冻晚餐而不用烦恼做饭吗？”Steve无力的解释到。  
Bucky没有打算就这么算了：“通常，就像我们在军队里那样？”  
他不知道该怎么回答。   
“我要给医生打电话，”Bucky说，拿出他的手机，“我真的认为他们遗漏了什么，或许他们需要做个CAT扫描，或者其他什么测试。”  
“Buck，我很好！”Steve看向购物清单，“看，我一定是在昏迷的时候做了些疯狂的梦或者其他什么。我梦到了奇怪的事情，然后我不记得一些事，接着梦中的记忆就填补了这个空白。我不需要去看医生。”  
“我知道我们小时候你在医院呆过很久，但是你难道没发现有事情不对吗？”Bucky坚决道，“谁他妈的梦是关于去买速冻晚餐的？”  
Steve也不知道该怎么回答这个问题，他把脸埋在手肘里，听着Bucky打电话安排预约。当Bucky回到厨房的时候他并没有抬头。  
“我很抱歉。”站了几分钟后，Bucky终于说道。“没什么，别说了。”Steve猛的站起来。  
“不。”Bucky走近他，把手放到Steve的肩上，捏了捏。“这有什么，得了吧，我不可能是唯一一个觉得奇怪的。不记得他的一半的生活的那个人不是我。”  
Steve抬起视线看向Bucky的眼睛。  
“我很想你，我想事情回到原来的样子。你不想吗？”  
“是的。”他喃喃道。他知道这是Bucky想听的答案。他也知道这个答案对他的意思和对他最好朋友的意思是非常不一样的。  
“再去检查次并不会杀了你对吧？”  
“不会。”  
Bucky笑了，抓着他的肩膀摇了摇他，“现在，这才是我认识和爱的那个小混蛋。”  
他们长时间的看着彼此。  
Bucky朝前倾了倾身，Steve恐惧的以为他最好的朋友要吻他。但是接着Bucky停了下来，退了回去。“额，我们应该出去了。”  
“是的。”  
“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

在杂货店购完物，吃完一顿尴尬的晚餐后，Bucky建议他们一起看部电影。Steve松了口气。他可以在长达两小时内不用时刻紧惕他说的话，不用担心Bucky问他问题了。“你有最喜欢的电影吗？”  
Steve耸了耸肩，他曾去电影院看过些电影，但他对播放电影前的有关战争的消息更感兴趣。“并没有。”  
Bucky把自己摔倒沙发，在电视机上开始搜索。Steve在Bucky脚边的空间里放松下来。屏幕转到Netflix，一串的电影名单跳了出来。Bucky挑选着它们，最终选了部叫“The Notebook”的电影。  
“看过这部吗？”Bucky问。  
Steve摇了摇头。他对一直被问问题感到有些厌烦。整个购物的过程就感觉他在经历某种测试。“你最喜欢的水果是什么？我们应该买什么，全麦还是这种更多纤维的？”如果可能，他更想去床上躺着。但现在才6点钟。  
电影一开始播放，Bucky跳起来关了点灯，然后安顿下来，把毛毯拉过来盖在他身上。沙发并不是那么大——Steve从昨晚在上面睡觉的经历知道的。他们中间只隔了个垫子。半个垫子，Bucky的脚在他身下蜷缩着。  
而对于Steve，他在内心里蜷缩着。就像他在他的世界里约会时的一般状况。  
为什么他会想到约会？  
他把一只手搭在沙发靠背，向后躺着，把脚放在茶几上，分开。舒适的坐着。  
嗯，他有权利感到舒适。万一他永远回不去了怎么办？万一这就是他的人生怎么办？他应该保持舒适。  
抓起一个抱枕，把它放到扶手上，在他这一侧躺下，蜷缩着他的腿以至于不会侵犯到Bucky的领域。这个姿势下他不会感受到Bucky一直在观察他对这部他猜想是他最喜欢的电影里的每一个反映。  
“你要盖毛毯吗？”Bucky问道，掀开毛毯的一角。  
Steve看向它，又看向Bucky，希望所有的话都没他妈什么潜台词，“好的。”他说，然后把毛毯拉过点盖在他腿上。  
从电影的开头来看，缓慢的钢琴声和风景镜头，他知道这不是一部动作电影。他最喜欢的电影是什么爱情片？有关老人？然后他马上想起Peggy——他的Peggy，每次都对他的到访感到惊讶。她从不记得他没有在那场飞机撞毁中去世，不记得他已经活过来了。  
在这之后，电影进展到一个应该是在1940年代的场景——他的时代。即使电影里的场景并不完全精确，他仍然感到仿佛有什么奇怪的宇宙联系产生。  
Bucky的手机响了，他从沙发上起身，把电话放到耳边：“Hey Nat。”Bucky说道，朝卧室走去。“我觉得你该扔了你的那套肌肉记忆的说法……是的，他几乎晕了过去。”他关上房门，接下来的对话被掩盖在电影声里。  
Steve放松的呼了口气。Bucky感到需要背着他谈话让他有一点不安，但他还是很高兴可以沉浸在电影里了。而且还不用担心分享毛毯。他把毛毯拉上来盖到肩上，叹息着观看起屏幕里逐渐展开的剧情。  
最开始他所感到相似的连接最终消失。他已经完全沉浸在这个爱情故事里。如果情况允许的话，谁知道他和Peggy的浪漫会变成怎样。  
Bucky回到这个房间，再次盖上他的那半边毛毯。  
然后，电影里的世界，第二次世界大战开始了。当主角Noah的最好的朋友在战争中死去时，一滴眼泪从他眼中掉落。然后在Allie 开始和其他士兵交往时他感到紧张。Peggy在战争后也有了丈夫。他花了太多的时间的史密森尼展览馆里，里面有个Peggy的采访视频，讲述她在Steve离世后怎样遇到她的丈夫的。  
当最后的转折发生时，他再次想起Peggy和她的艾尔兹海默病，他眼睛充满泪水几乎不能看清屏幕。他不害臊的吸了吸鼻子，因为他能听到Bucky也在抽泣。  
就两个成年男子，因一部电影哭泣。  
当最后演职人员字幕滚动时，Bucky擦了擦眼睛，然后坐起来。“通常我会嘲笑你为这部愚蠢的电影哭泣。”  
Steve花了一分钟才从这部电影和他和Peggy多么相似的思维里挣脱出来。当然——这也让Bucky想起了他和Steve的关系。Steve擦了擦眼睛，也坐了起来。  
“Bucky”他说道，声音破碎。他清了清嗓子然后再次尝试，“Bucky，我知道……这对你很困难。我并不想让这变得更加困难。”他看向电视屏幕和上面的演职人员字幕，“我不知道我是否还会再次成为你的Steve，我所知道的就是我必须得去见Peggy——”  
Bucky目瞪口呆， 伤心迅速被愤怒取代。“我简直不敢相信！”他猛的说道，再次向卧室冲去。  
Steve跟上他。“你不明白。”他说，Bucky把一个拉链袋扔在床上，里面有一个碎了屏幕的iPhone，和一个明显破损的钱包。“我记得她。我所记得的……就像这部电影里一样。我不能就这么让她走，我不能。”  
猛地拉开拉链，Bucky拿出手机，把它开机，然后拿出他自己的手机，他把Peggy的号码存在Steve的联系人里后，一把把手机塞进Steve身上，“给你，和你的新女朋友去享受这该死的美好旧时光！”  
“Bucky，别这样。”Steve说，但是Bucky已经朝厨房走去了，Steve跟在后面，“我的意思是，我已经不记得是你男朋友或者其他任何事。”  
“或者其他任何事。”Bucky讽刺的重复道，“我想这根本算不上什么，因为我们该死的没有结婚，对吗？”他扯开冰箱门，拿出一瓶啤酒，嘭的一声砸在柜台上，瓶盖啪的一声跳开，掉在地板上发出金属的呯声。“很好。真他妈棒！来，别客气，你想喝醉，WTF，让我们一起醉！”  
“Bucky，我很抱歉。”Steve说。 Bucky只是猛的仰头，几口就喝了一半的啤酒。  
“我不知道该怎么才能让事情变得更好。”Steve叹息道，然后去冰箱里给他拿了瓶啤酒。他甚至不知道该怎么开啤酒瓶。他担心如果他像Bucky那样开啤酒瓶会发生什么。  
“把它给我。”Bucky叹息道，这次他使用了冰箱贴开瓶器，然后递给Steve。  
“谢谢。”Steve糟糕的说。他看着打开的瓶子而没有喝。美国队长不用喝醉来逃避问题——他不能。最终他说，“我很抱歉，我……我不会给她打电话，我不想也失去你，只为了和她可能发生些什么的机会。”  
Bucky沉默了，他喝了小一口啤酒，向后靠着柜台，然后看向漆黑的窗外。最终，在Steve也喝了口他的啤酒后，Bucky开口道，“你应该和她出去。”他说。Steve抬起头，眼睛睁大，“但是如果你这样做的话，我能让你做一件事吗？”  
“任何事，Buck，你想要的任何事。”Steve说。“你愿意……和我约一次会吗？”  
Steve眨了眨眼。  
“我只想要一个和你在一起的机会，就这样。一个机会。你认为……你能答应吗？”Bucky看起来如此充满希望，Steve知道他不可能拒绝。“只是一个机会，我的意思是，可能医生也无能为力。可能你永远也不会重新拥有你的记忆。但这并不意味着你不会再次爱上我。我不会就这么放开你，让你和这个叫Peggy的人约会，而不去争取。我爱你，你可能不记得了，但是我爱你。我不能就这么让你离开。”  
他的眼睛再次溢满泪水，眨眼也不能让它们掉落，“当然，Bucky，我当然会和你约会。”  
“你同意了？”Bucky说，“真的，哦，天啊，Steve。”Bucky把手环抱上他的脖子，Steve把他最好的朋友拉近，完整了这个拥抱。“有一瞬间我以为你要拒绝，我以为你不会同意。”Bucky现在真正的在哭泣，Steve的脸也崩溃了。  
所以他们拥抱着彼此哭泣，虽然过了一会儿Steve开始感到Bucky把他抱得更紧了，把他的身体拉得更近，这个拥抱变得不那么像他在拥抱他最好的朋友。当他的泪水流干后，他擦了擦脸，然后问道：“你第一次约我出去的时候是怎么样的？我保证如果你告诉我我不会像电影里的那位年老女士一样再次忘记的。”  
Bucky笑了，抽泣了下他把Steve从他的桎梏下放开。  
“我只是在假设是你约的我。”Steve说，拿起啤酒大喝一口，“我想我一生就邀请过一个女孩出去约会过两次，你见证过其中的一次。”有一瞬间他担心他不应该提起女孩。但是Bucky只是笑了。  
“嗯，我猜我们没怎么出去约会过，我们只是在每次在外过夜时就开始亲热了”  
“所以，那么我们是从高中就在一起了？”  
“基本上。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“我的意思是，我们在高中的时候算是在约会。就像，你和一个叫Rachel的女孩在一起，她有点碧池，无意冒犯，但她害你被打，我们偷偷摸摸的在一起了很久，然后你最终告诉了她。”  
Steve不记得有谁叫Richard，“那你……和女孩约会过吗？”  
“是的。”Bucky耸了耸肩，仰头喝完了他的啤酒。“并没有太认真，我一直知道我最喜欢的是你。”  
一抹红晕爬上Steve的脸上。想象了下如果他的Bucky也是这样的想法，只是从未告诉过Steve。“我花了一会儿时间终于鼓起勇气告诉你。我们总是在外过夜，每一个该死的夏天，我们在后院里搭起帐篷野营。然后我让你玩真心话大冒险。”  
“然后我通过某种方法让你告诉我你对我真正的感觉？”  
Bucky诡笑了下，“我让你承认了你暗恋我。”  
“你选择了真心话，然后我问你。”Bucky笑着说，“这是我的问题：如果你必须吻我们学校里的一个男生，你会吻谁？然后你说你会吻我。然后我们接吻了，我的吻的意思是我们整晚都在亲热，然后睡在同一个睡袋里。”  
Steve呛了下，用他的啤酒掩饰他的微笑，“我们第一次接吻后就做爱了？”  
“不！”Bucky笑了，“我们对出柜有点害羞。我的意思是，我们学校里没人知道我们是gay，双，我们藏得很好。无论如何，到大学的时候我们相当认真了，然后我们决定我们应该尝试成为一对儿。发现在大学作gay要容易点。”  
“Okay，我有个问题，我不知道你会不会觉得冒犯或者其他……”  
“问吧。”Bucky说，拿起另一瓶啤酒。  
“所以，如果你是双，但是你和男人约会，那会让你成为gay吗？”  
Bucky额头皱了起来：“不，我的意思是，当然，你对女孩感兴趣，这只是意味着我们同时有段同性关系而已。”  
“就像，如果我们交往了这么长时间，正如你所说……这不意味着我们就是gay了？”  
“Nope。”Bucky和碰了下Steve酒瓶，“喝完，我想让你喝醉。”  
Steve照做了，但是问道：“我们明天不用工作吗？明天是星期一。”  
“我明天早上有两节课，然后下午和晚上休息。你，我的朋友，从来不用去工作，你只是坐在这里画一整天你的画。”  
看了眼画桌，Steve说，“我不知道我能不能做这个。”  
“Hey，你不用今晚就担心，明天我会告诉你我所知道的，然后你可以再开始。如果还是不行的话，我们可以告诉你的编辑。我不认为你有什么截稿日，所以这没什么大不了的。”  
“Okay。”他知道他能画画，但是画一整本漫画书？“喝。”Bucky坚持道。“工作是明天的事。”  
三瓶啤酒下肚，Steve已经开始感受到微醺了，“我感到有点刺痛。”他们已经回到了客厅，Steve播放了一张他新买的唱片。他随着音乐踏着脚。当他闭上眼睛时，他同时感到会翻倒和可以跳起来跳舞。  
“所以你买摇摆舞干嘛？”Bucky问他，撞了下Steve的手肘叫醒他。  
“嗯？是的，这还不错，对吧？”  
“的确，你以前对这种音乐没多大兴趣。”  
Steve耸了耸肩。  
“得了吧，你一定有什么没告诉我。”  
“我不知道，这对我很怀旧或者什么吧。”  
“怀旧……”Bucky坐了回去，“你认为我们是参加的哪场战争？”Steve艰难的想着该怎么说谎。  
“等等！你认为你是该死的美国队长？你梦想过成为美国队长？”很明显Steve不会隐藏他的心思——Natasha总是这么说他——因为Bucky看起来好像全明白了，“这就说得通了。”  
“什么说得通了？”Steve问，装傻。  
“你认为我们一起参军，而美国队长——你知道美国队长，我知道你知道，你第一次看到厨房里的海报的表情，我的意思是，你大概知道。美国队长在二战抗击纳粹，音乐让你想起那个了对吧？”  
“嗯，我的确揍了Adolf（希特勒）两百多次。”Steve虚弱的笑了，想让它听起来像个玩笑。  
Bucky点了点头：“这完全讲得通了。”  
“我没疯。”Steve绝望的说，“我只是有点醉了。”  
“不，这没什么，看，Natasha刚才在电话里告诉我一些事儿，她明天晚上会来拜访——如果那可以的话？很明显她做了一点调研，发现一些和你相似的案例。我不会认为你疯了，好吗？”  
“Okay。”即使这样，他还是忍不住有点感觉他属于精神病院。


	7. Chapter 7

早上，Steve醒来时Bucky正侧搂着他。  
这次他没办法偷偷溜走了，没有。Bucky的手臂缠着他的胸膛，他的下巴抵着Steve的肩膀，他的双腿夹着Steve的腿，整个人压靠在Steve的背面。这让Steve感到，非常清晰的，Bucky的勃起正抵着他的屁股。  
比不能从Bucky的紧拥中偷偷离开更糟糕的部分是，Steve也勃起了。  
独自生活，Steve早上醒来时晨勃过很多次，多数情况它只是就消退了或者他在浴室里打出来。没什么大不了的。  
这次却很不得了。  
从各种意义上说。  
Steve看了下钟表，大概6:30。他不知道Bucky什么时候醒来去工作，或者昨晚Bucky有没有设闹钟。他记不太清昨晚他是怎么上床睡觉的，毕竟昨天早上他还非常决意要睡沙发。他猜想他喝醉了。  
God，他实在太硬了。  
或许，他绝望的找理由，这具身体习惯了对Bucky起反应。他完全不记得有醒来时欲望这么强烈过。他的手渴望着向下探去握住下身，然后撸出来……但是他相当确信这会吵醒Bucky。  
Bucky的老二抵着他的屁股颤动了下。Oh, god。  
Steve跳下床，脱离开Bucky的拥抱，匆忙跑向浴室。他关上门，打开沐浴喷头，脱去所有衣服，冲进冰冷的水流里。然后听见Bucky轻轻的敲着浴室的门，“Steve？你还好吗？”  
“没事！”Steve喊道。笨拙的把水温调高点，刚好足够让他冷静下来，Fuck。当他出来时发现卧室没有人，松了口气，他穿好衣服走进厨房，Bucky正靠在柜台上喝着奶昔，身上只穿了一件运动裤。  
“Hey，额，我对今早的事很抱歉。”  
“没什么。”Steve说，脸颊有些发热，“或许我今后应该睡沙发。”  
“或许。是啊，那可能是个好主意。”Bucky看起来对这个建议并不感到很高兴，“我真的很抱歉。”  
“别担心这个。” Steve给自己做了些燕麦片，然后拿着碗在画桌旁坐下，Bucky准备要出发去工作。画桌上有一页作品还没完成，它比Steve想象中大很多。其中一个格字里布满了铅笔线条。夹在画桌上方的是一些更小的页面，看起来像草稿图。一叠其他草图被夹在桌子旁边的木板上。是摆着很多姿势的Bucky。  
美国队长。他纠正道。但这完全就是Bucky。“你在想什么？”Bucky的声音从他身后传来。  
Steve快速回头，Bucky刮了胡子，穿着一件带拉链的卫衣和一件运动裤。“我在想……我或许能够继续画。这里已经有幅草图了，就是画这个对吧？”  
“嗯，是的，编者给你寄来模版，然后你完成最终的画稿。”  
“哦，所以我并不写剧情？”  
“不，你只是用铅笔画和上墨，你甚至都不用涂颜色。那是其他人的工作。”  
Steve呼出口气，“那我就放心了。”他匆匆翻过那叠纸，“是的，我应该没问题。”  
“很好。”Bucky伸手摸了摸Steve的后头，两人都愣了。Bucky收回手，“抱歉……我猜我还不习惯不碰触你。”  
“没什么。”Steve说道，把一叠纸张拿到他前面，这样Bucky就不能看到他的碰触对他有什么影响。  
Bucky尴尬的后退了步，“我准备去工作了，大概中午回来？你需要我给你带什么东西吗？”  
“不用了。”Steve说道，不看向Bucky，“晚点见。”  
门关闭的时候 Steve松了口气，把手中的那叠纸张丢到桌上。他低头看向两腿之间。“不是吧？”他说道。他可不想再洗次冷水澡。今早他还有很多其他事情要做。  
他套上他的皮夹克，装上手机、钱包和钥匙。然后出门向地铁站走去。  
他曾习惯低着头，保持低调。不穿制服的话能认出他来的人不是很多，但他不想招至任何注意。在这里他不需要再担心。他只是Steve Rogers，一个漫画家。在上班高峰期，不会有人多看他一眼。  
地铁相当挤，去曼哈顿岛要花半个小时。Steve站着，不想占据老人或残疾人需要的座位。他看向窗外地铁隧道里的墙壁，想着Bucky。  
只是想到他最好的朋友他就感到温暖。他想怪罪他的身体的反应。自从高中以来，这具身体便和Bucky亲密的生活在一起。8年，付出与回报。因为瑜伽课的缘故，Bucky告诉Nat她的身体记忆理论是错的，但是Steve并不确定那个测试是对的。毕竟他的身体机能还没有恢复正常。他才从一次严重的受伤中恢复，而且至少3天没有锻炼了。当然他还不能承受一场在高温下剧烈锻炼的课程。  
但当Bucky碰触他的时候，他的身体有了反应。Steve的超级士兵的身体从没有像这么反应过，当然，他也没经历过这种情景。如果Bucky不是作为冬兵回归，而是找到了他的自我，会发生什么？如果他不再攻击Steve，而是给他一个拥抱？  
Steve还是无法想象他会因为一个拥抱而硬起来。他和Bucky那种兄弟式的拥抱肯定不会，但像昨晚Bucky给他的那种拥抱……  
面无表情，他移动了下他的重量，决定思考手头上的事。他得在华盛顿广场下车，穿过华盛顿公园前往华盛顿宫。他上次去曼哈顿岛已经是很久前了——嗯，也不全对。上次他是在击退外星人军队。Steve想着这个世界没有发生过这件事挺好的，否则他就要穿过满是碎石和正在重建的遗迹。  
的确，这座城市自40年代来变了很多。但是最深处的感觉仍然一样。D.C.从没有让他有过家的感觉。  
他很容易就找到那座建筑物：写着NYU（纽约大学）的横幅悬挂在进口处，很大的字母标志着迈耶物理大厅。他有Selvig的办公室号，希望他在大厅里游荡不会招来太多的注意。  
当Steve到的时候办公室的门是关着的。他看向门上的标识，写着Erik Selvig，物理研究员，和他的上班时间。Steve看了下手表，离Selvig博士到来还需要半个小时。  
他等待着，来回踱步。他还有很多时间，现在才8:30，他可以在中午前回去。  
走廊很挤，许多学生跟着各种教授进来，很多教授来来往往，拿着公文包或者咖啡或者一摞文件。Steve低着头，尽量让开路。所以当听到他的名字时他很吃惊。  
“Rogers！Hey, Steve！你在这里干嘛？”   
Steve不情愿的抬起头。Natasha，穿着黑色的皮裙和红色的毛衣，正朝他走来。  
“我的办公室在四楼。你来找我吗？”她问道，“哦，不，我差点忘了你也是这里的教授。” Steve没有看向她：“我来是想见Selvig博士的。”  
“Selvig？为什么，Steve？”Natasha低声道，“所有人都知道他完全是个怪胎。”“我只是需要向他咨询下他的一些理论……”  
他没来得及说完话，一个穿着件一半塞在裤子里而且很明显扣错了扣子的衬衫的男人走了过来。他的灰色头发看起来从来没有梳过。  
“Selvig博士？”Steve问道，不敢相信这是同一个人。他见过Selvig疯狂和最近不疯狂的样子，都比现在像样点。  
听到他的名字，Selvig博士抬起头来。“哦，你好，你是被我挂了的学生吗？”他打开门走进去，打开灯。  
办公室看起来很Selvig博士——杂乱，布满灰尘，纸张乱扔，一个由木杆、纱线、橡皮泥做成的某种工作模型占了这个小地方的一半空间。  
“并不是。”Steve说，“我希望能和你聊聊你的平行世界的理论。”  
Natasha在他身后说：“哦，这肯定很有趣。”  
“平行世界，嗯？你读了我的书？”  
“没有，sir。”Steve说。  
Selvig坐在他的桌子上，示意Steve和Natasha找地方坐。Natasha看着Steve，把她椅子上的干橡皮泥拂下去，然后才坐下。  
“然后你还来找我，找一个这方面的专家。我假设你不是物理系的。”  
“严格来说我甚至都不是一个学生。”Steve说，“抱歉，我应该先预约的。”  
Selvig给了他一个困惑的笑容：“不必，我从不接电话。那么，你是谁，你想知道什么？”  
稍瞥了眼Natasha——非常希望她不在这里——Steve自我介绍道：“Sir，我最近陷入了一段昏迷，我不相信我是来自这个世界。”  
“是车祸，”Natasha补充道：“他得了遗忘症。”  
“那倒是个方便的理由。”Selvig说，像她是只苍蝇样朝她挥了挥手。Nat向后靠去环起手臂，抿起嘴唇。“请告诉我你有什么证据吗？”  
所以Steve解释到他知道陌生人的名字，比如Bruce和Peggy并且Erik他自己的。“这不像我从我在这里的人生中认识的他们……在我醒来前我有我人生的很清晰记忆。有同样的人……只是不同。他们有不同的工作，不同的过去，而且……事也很不同。”  
“在你的世界，如你所说，你最后的意识是什么？” “我……我在掉落，从飞机上，一艘天空航母。” “嗯，我以前从没听过这种飞行器。你在掉落？”  
Steve舔了舔嘴唇，“并没有那么高，航母已经在坠毁，我被……我被推了下去。我们在波托马克河上，在水面上……我不记得有撞到水里。然后我在医院醒来。”  
“然后在这个世界你因为某种机动车也发生了事故。”Selvig在他的座位上向前探身，眼睛大睁，“在我的研究里，就是这种同时发生的事情导致这样的事件。跨越维度的变动。”Selvig站起身来朝书柜走去，拿出本厚厚的书籍。“是Bryce DeWitt提出的多个世界的解说，从理论上证明有无数个宇宙，包含我们过去的各种可能性差异。这样的事件就算没有发生在这里，也绝对发生在其他宇宙。”  
Steve开始还能听懂，直到Selvig博士开始说道宇宙塌陷理论，隐变量理论与量子力学，Steve的大脑当机了。找了个合适的时机Steve止住了他，“很抱歉，我很希望我能听懂这些科学的知识。但我猜我只是想知道我的经历是可能的吗？”  
“当然了，小伙子！任何事所有事都是可能的！就算在这个世界不可能，在其他世界也是可能的。”  
“但是该如何可能？”Natasha问道。  
“我的理论是的确有某些罕见的例子，有些人发现他在一个’平行世界’里，这些例子都是因为片刻的相交而发生。你看，在这个例子里：两个Steve，在他们各自的宇宙里的同一时刻陷入昏迷。”Selvig从课桌上拿了两张纸，把他的铅笔插进去。纸张明显的是某个可怜学生的研究项目。“你看，就像这样，有两个宇宙——就像这两张纸。它们非常接近，两者之间只有很少的不同。当同一时刻发生了相同的事情，就像这场事故。这个事件造成了两个世界间产生虫洞。然后就会发生穿越。”  
“所以我穿越到这个世界里，另一个我穿越到我的世界了。”“正确。”  
“OK，让我问个问题。”Natasha打断道，“你有个理论。但怎么证明呢？或者甚至是测试它？”  
“数学非常有趣。”Selvig转向房间里的精细的模型，“但这些都是假设，没办法证明。”  
“OK，另一个问题。”Natasha问，“就算发生在Steve身上的事情都是真的，他怎么回他的宇宙？”  
“那就期待进一步发现了，不是吗？”  
“哦。”Steve失望道，“我还希望你对此至少有个理论。”  
“这有点太详细了，我们甚至都没有证明多个世界的解说。”  
Steve站起来：“那么，谢谢你的时间。你非常慷慨。”  
“请等等！拿着，这是我的名片。虽然就像我所说的我从不接电话，任何时间都不。但电子邮箱可以，如果你有什么问题的话，我或许可以帮忙。”  
他接过名片放到口袋里：“再次感谢。”  
Natasha拉着他的手臂把他领出Selvig的办公室。低声问道，“这他妈是怎么回事？”  
“听着，我不需要你陪我进去……”  
“Steve，他就是个疯子，认真的，如果不是有终身教授的职称，他早就被踢出去了。你知道他才进了贝尔威亚医院。”  
Steve绷紧下巴，“所以？”他挣脱开手，向楼梯走去。  
“我的意思，你不会真信了吧？”“如果是呢？”  
“Steve……”Natasha赶紧跟上他下了两层楼梯。“等等。Bucky告诉你我也有些理论对吧？”  
“是的。"   
“听着，我无法想象你究竟是对你的生活感到多陌生，以至于你能想到的最好的解释居然是你完全是来自另一个世界。但是相信我，Selvig博士有他的看法。他可能很聪明，但他的理论……”  
“你认为我相信他就是疯子。”Steve说道，转身面向她。  
“不。”Natasha说，“我认为你很迷茫，要处理的事太多了。”她看了眼手表，“我10点有课，但我今晚会过来。我会给你提出几个新理论供你参考，好吗？”  
“好吧。” “别生气。”  
Steve叹息道：“我不是生气，我只是……烦恼。我不明白为什么平行世界如此不可能。”  
“我没有说它不可能。但是人类都有寻找支撑他们观点的事实的倾向。这是个逻辑谬论，叫做’确认偏向’。”  
“有点像你现在做的事。”  
Natasha紧绷的笑了笑：“的确。”一阵风从门口吹来，她裹紧了身上的毛衣，“或许我只是需要多了解下你认为你来自的那个世界。比如我是怎么样的人。”  
“你是个间谍。你有操纵情感打入内部的天赋。你也是我的朋友，除了Bucky……”Steve没办法真正的解释Bucky的故事，“你是我最好的朋友，除了Bucky。”  
“间谍？”Natasha笑了，“Cool。”  
“我要回去了，我不想Bucky回家吃饭时发现我不见了。”  
“好注意。我今晚会和你谈话的。”Natasha朝他挥手再见。  
回去的路上，他发现了昨天他和Bucky一起路过的那家唱片店。它之前应该是关着的，或者他陷入自己的思维太深没有注意。他小跑下楼梯，发现了同一个松软头发的小伙子在柜台后，把三包糖加进咖啡杯里。  
“Hey，你好，”那个人说，“星期一的，对吧？”  
Steve轻笑了声，然后说：“对。”虽然他并没有听懂。他现在并没有真的在工作。“Hey，我能问你下库存吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我在找昨天我朋友告诉我的关于Trouble Man，大概是部电影的配乐录音？”  
“从没听过。”他转向他的电脑，输入了什么内容进去。“哇！这很老了，72年。”他继续输入，“你很幸运，我们有翻录的，你知道电影配乐区在哪吗？”  
Steve让他带他去，一个很小的区域。“乙烯基塑料唱片的电影配乐并没有很多需求，我们是按名称排列的……”他在底层的架子上翻找，“Bingo！”  
Steve付了钱，在11点前回了家。花了一个小时听歌，画画，尽量看起来像没有离开过一样……  
他在跟谁开玩笑？Natasha说不定在他离开后下一秒就给Bucky打电话了。  
Trouble Man的音乐和他想的完全不一样。感觉有点像爵士，和他成长中听到的大乐队完全不搭。他发现比起Nirvana唱片，他更喜欢这个。安静的音乐让他大脑刚好适合画画。  
" 糟糕的是他基本上只是在画穿着他的美国队长紧身衣制服的Bucky，一遍又一遍。他叹了口气，低头看向背叛他的身体。“我这他妈该怎么完成工作？”


	8. Chapter 8

在再洗了次澡后，直面Bucky的脸相当困难。这次洗冷水澡也没有用，他只有帮自己打了出来。他尝试着去想Peggy，但是每次他闭上眼睛，脑里浮现的都是Bucky穿着那该死的瑜伽短裤，大汗淋漓的样子。  
当Bucky回家时，Steve正在做三明治当午餐。快速向Steve打了个招呼，Bucky走进浴室。他出来时换上了不同的毛衣和T恤，紧贴在他湿润的身体上，Steve做好了三明治，端出来放在桌子上。  
“哇，这真是个惊喜。”Bucky笑着说。  
“我不是厨师，但我还是知道该怎么做三明治。”Steve说，“既然你已经工作了一天，而我……没做成什么，我想我至少可以做这个。”  
Bucky坐下了，大大的咬了口他的三明治，感激的呻吟起来。Steve坐下了，压制着勃起的欲望。他身上到底他妈的发生了什么？  
“Nat给我发短信说你去了纽约大学和什么教授谈话了？”当Bucky吞下了第一口三明治他问道。  
他就知道她会。“是的，我只是……有个理论。”  
没有继续谈论这个理论，Bucky又大咬了口三明治，当他吃完后，问道，“为什么买Marvin Gaye的唱片呢？”  
Steve咬了口三明治里的蔬菜，还不算遭。思考了会儿，“我的朋友Sam告诉我的这个唱片，唱片店里有一张。”  
“Sam? 谁是Sam？” “我没有一个叫Sam的朋友？”Bucky摇了摇头，咀嚼着。  
“或许是个新朋友？”他最近才遇到Sam，但共同经历了那么多，他感觉他俩已经成为朋友很久了。他用生命相信Sam，即使才遇他一个月。  
Bucky 耸了耸肩。 “我的意思是，我没有其他朋友吗？有些事我喜欢做，但我们不会一起做？” “并没有。”Bucky说。 “我不会这么无聊的。”Steve说。“去健身房呢？我的意思是我肯定会做锻炼。”“是的，在海滨大街过去点有家，Gleason开的，你有会员卡。”  
“但我不做其他的了？只是锻炼和画画，听起来我很无聊。”Steve并没有真正的想太多关于这具身体的主人的情况。  
Bucky挑起一边眉毛：“我也整天锻炼。”  
“所以……我们其他事情也一起做？我们会一起做些什么？”  
轻笑了声，Bucky快速吃完他的三明治。“天啊，味道不错。”他说道，“你要是想尝试做下晚餐，我很乐意尝尝。”  
“哦，好啊，很明显我也喜欢做菜。”Steve皱了皱眉。他尝试着回想他在他的世界里喜欢做的事情。他的生活大多数都被神盾局的任务和超级英雄方面的事占据了。  
“我们会做一些有趣的事。”Bucky反驳道，“只是我们会一起做。比如周末出去玩，去酒吧。有时候你会去漫展（comic cons），这些通常都很有趣。”  
“漫展（comic cons）？”他听不懂两个词。  
“漫画书籍展览（Comic book conventions）。”Bucky解释道，“漫画迷们会来，穿着cosplay的服装，你在你的作品上签名。我想这也有点是为了工作。但通常是一个针对漫威迷们的聚会。那很有趣。有时候我们去旅行……很有趣。”  
Steve一直点头，然后咬了口他的三明治。  
“你喜欢阅读。”Bucky提道，“多数是漫画，但有时候也读书，就像历史书这样的。你说你在为Cap做研究，但你不写剧本，所以我知道不是这样。”  
这听起来……很像了，“我的确喜欢阅读，我去图书馆吗？”  
“有时候。几条街外有家你喜欢的旧书店，你总是和我呆在一起看书，特别是当我看一些垃圾电视剧的时候，我看电视你看书……好吧，我们的确很无聊。”  
“抱歉我用了无聊这个词，这听起来……很安宁。”他从不会用这个词来描述他的生活。他总是打架，这意味着冲突。  
“是啊。”Bucky笑了笑。  
Steve的大脑一阵恍惚，突然他能想到的全是当他叫出Bucky的名字时，Bucky脸色迷茫，谁他妈是Bucky？他的Bucky甚至都不记得他自己是谁，不管Steve提醒他多少次。  
当Bucky触碰他的手时他跳了起来，这些许的接触足够产生起火花，直延伸到Steve的裤子里。  
“怎么了？”Bucky问道。 Steve眨了眨眼：“没什么。”他继续咬着三明治避免说话。  
Bucky给了他一个理解的眼神，然后伸着懒腰：“好吧，我还有几个小时才需要去工作。你想出去看看万圣节的服装吗？”  
拿出手机打开，看了眼上面的日期。他居然现在才想到日期，这真是神奇。尽管空气寒冷，他的大脑还是停留在现在是5月末。10月19号。“万圣节。”他缓慢的说，尝试回想他上次在这个节日上换装的时候。他和Bucky还是孩子。  
11还是12岁？“还要换装？我们不会太大了吗？”  
“又不是说我们要去玩trick-or-treating，”Bucky笑了，把他的盘子放进水槽里。“Nat和Clint总是会举行很大的party。”  
Steve一吃完他们就出发了。“在你中午休息的时候，我们通常做什么？”Steve问道，“为万圣节买衣服肯定不是日常安排。”  
Bucky嘴角闪过一丝邪恶的微笑：“你听过nooner吗？”“没有。”  
Bucky开玩笑般的耸耸肩，留下Steve独自猜测。坐落在一处看起来像没被占据的仓库里有家大型服装店，当自动门打开时，烟雾冒了出来，里面响起令人发毛的声音。“我不知道我们是要去一家闹鬼的房子。”Steve有点紧张的说道。  
“只是一家店而已。”Bucky说道。他们穿过一个打扮成邪恶女巫的丑陋模型，她看起来在尖叫。Steve慢慢的走着，又听到从他另一侧传来一道警报声，像是电锯在咆哮。他转身看到一个带着曲棍球面罩的疯子。“天啊，我还不知道你这么胆小。来吧。”Bucky把他拉走。  
Even though he knew the things weren't real, his heart jumped a little each time something new popped out at him. It seemed everything in the store was designed to scare the living crap out of anyone walking by. He breathed a sigh of relief when they got to aisles filled with cheap-looking costumes. 即使他知道这些都不是真的，每次有新玩意儿探到他面前他心跳还是不禁加快了几拍。这家店看起来像是设计来吓死每一个经过的人。当来到装满看起来很便宜的服装的走道时，他松了口气。  
“你想扮成什么？”Bucky问道。  
Steve甚至连这里的一半都认不全。“或许我可以扮成美国队长。”这里的确有美国队长的服装，如果他想穿一件画着肌肉的宽松衣服。  
“在这里扮成美国队长。”Bucky说。  
“真的？”  
“什么真的？你画美国队长，当然我们要扮成美国队长和Jack Flag。我的意思是我们大概必须得这么做。”（Bucky应该在说反话。）  
“谁他妈是Jack Flag？”Steve问。谁他妈是Bucky？ “ Cap的跟班，嗯，或许你今晚应该在家里读一些漫画。”  
Steve低着头，离开超级英雄区。“你想扮演什么？”他问。  
“嗯……我们当然扮过 蝙蝠侠和罗宾。让我想想。去年我们扮的绝命毒师里的Walt和Jesse。那次还不错。前年我们扮演的Wayne和Garth。你知道吧。”Bucky说。当他抬起头看到Steve脸上一片空白，“反斗智多星，派对时间，Excellent？”  
Steve摇了摇头。“绝命毒师？”再次摇头。  
“好吧，那……你知道摩登原始人和班尼硬汉吧？”“不。” "白烂剑客呢?" “不……”   
"Tonto and the Lone Ranger呢?" （全是电影，都没看过……）  
Steve低下了头。  
“好吧，所有流行文化里的选择都去掉。”  
Steve绝望的朝四周看去。“我们总是一起扮演吗？”  
“是的，一对儿的服装就像炸弹。”Bucky说。“我们在这方面很出名。”  
“当我们还是小孩时。”Steve开口道，然后停顿下来。“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Steve不想说错话，让Bucky直看向他，然后告诉他没这回事。  
“不，告诉我。”Bucky拉着Steve的手臂，让他转身面向他。Steve没有看向他。“继续，告诉我你记得什么。”  
Steve叹息道：“我扮成警察，你扮成强盗。”  
长时间的沉默，然后Bucky笑了起来。Steve终于看向了他。“是的，我记得。我们应该再来次，你看。”Bucky把他拉到更普通的服装处，“看，警察和强盗。或者我可以扮演囚犯！不，我们应该和我们小时候的一样，完全一样。每个人都那么做，再现童年记忆，我们也可以这么做！”  
Steve也笑了，看到Bucky对这个注意这么感兴趣忍不住松了口气。“好的。”  
“还记得我们怎么做了个口袋，还在上面花了个美元的标记吗？然后我还穿着，就像，条纹衬衫和马甲，带着黑色面具。这肯定很有趣。”Bucky快速的逛着商场。“唯一的不同就是你需要穿上一件真警察制服样子的服装。穿着制度的男人，嗯……”  
“我们要带上这个吗？”Steve问道，拿着一副塑料手铐。  
“我们家里有手铐。”Bucky说，“不过得拿些假钱，对的，就在脱衣舞娘服装旁边。我们可以把这些放在钱袋里。”  
他们在家有手铐？Steve脸上发烫。  
同样，他们回家后，Bucky出门去教下午和傍晚的课后，Steve趁机在笔记本电脑上搜索了“nooner”的意思时，脸又红了。

译者：  
大家能猜到吧，“nooner”的意思就是下午时间段的做爱。


	9. Chapter 9

敲门声把Steve从沉思中唤醒。  
他抬起头，发现房间昏暗很多，只有画桌上的一盏自动调光的台灯的发着微光。他犹豫了会儿要不要去开门，Bucky不会敲门，他直接进来。站起来伸展了下，看了眼钟表，6:30。Bucky说他大概7点回来。  
敲门声再次传来，然后门外响起Natasha的声音：“Rogers，我知道你在家。”Steve让她进屋  
“好黑。”她抱怨道，打开了灯。“今天过得怎么样？掉进什么虫洞了吗？”  
“哈、哈。”Steve干笑道。他走进厨房，把灯也打开，拿出了Bucky去工作后他腌制的鸡肉。“我以为你会晚点到。”  
“是啊，当然，我住在你三层楼上，所以我回去得先经过你家。”  
“哦。”他才知道他们住在同一栋楼。  
他调了下柜台上笔记本电脑的角度，这样他就能阅读上面的食谱。中火、一大汤匙油，他小心翼翼的调节炉火，然后精准的加了勺油。  
“你在做菜？”Nat倚在门口问道。 “我在……尝试。”Steve说。又看了眼笔记本电脑。加入肉并煎熟。  
“那很好。”当他看向她的时候，Nat鼓励的朝他笑了笑。“我是认真的，没开你玩笑。我很高兴你在尝试，而不是想着你是从另一个世界来的，那个世界还不一定存在。”  
“Barton今晚在哪？”Steve问道。他拿出蔬菜开始切西兰花和西葫芦。  
“他周一要工作到很晚，九点下班。另一个我到的这么早的原因。”  
“你不喜欢一个人呆在家里？”  
“我从不会一个人，Lucky和Liho一直在家陪着我。我只是在担心你，Steve。”  
“我没事。”Steve切开西兰花的茎，在他遥远的记忆里，有看过他妈妈做菜，那看起来很容易。  
“只是一个小窍门，你可以先加热一下。你是想快炒对吧？”Natasha拿出另一把刀来帮他切，然后向他展示怎么在微波炉里面先加热一下。  
“有这么不同吗？我和……”他咽下了“另一个Steve”的说法，“我和以前的我比起来？”  
“我不能说你有那么的不同，真的。你只是好像不知道你是谁，以前你和Bucky总是很喜欢呆在一起。你不这样，就像如胶似漆，那种让人黏糊糊的关系。我不知道，我猜可能是因为你们从小就是最好的朋友，又一起长大。你们总是形影不离。”  
Steve拿出一些豌豆荚，开始去茎：“我猜这就是为什么Bucky想不出一件我不会喜欢和他一起做的事吧。”  
“是啊，就是这样我才发现有什么不对劲。因为你在他身边看起来很尴尬。就像你不知道该怎么做，但是其他的部分？那倒相当正常。”  
皱着眉，Steve专注于不要切到自己的手指。 “Hey，什么闻起来这么香！”Bucky边进门边说道。  
Steve不知道是不是Bucky和Nat在晚餐期间一直避免谈论他的遗忘症，但是Nat在吃完她的晚餐后，对Bucky说道：“你真幸运，Clint从来不给我做饭。”  
——她拿出一个笔记本，说道：“Okay，第一条理论，潜在记忆。”  
“哦，我们现在就要谈论？”Steve说，被这突如其来的话题转变震惊到了。  
Nat没有回答，“所以潜在记忆相当于，我们以为我们想到了一个新注意，但其实这是因为我们忘记了我们听过这个主意，这源于无意识的剽窃。但我认为这可以变动一下，所以当你醒来的时候，你’认出’了一个不认识你的医生和护士，可能是因为你忘了你之前在急救室里有遇见过他们。”  
“比如说你几年前得过的哮喘病！”Bucky说道，看向Steve想确认他是否记得。  
“我不认为是这样。”  
“Bucky告诉了我你认为你是美国队长。”Nat说道，“你认为这个就可以解释了？你画漫画书，你知道每个关于他的细节，然后你得了一点遗忘症，忘记了你是怎么知道的他，然后假设你就是美国队长。然后不知怎么的把你知道的一些人和脸对应上了这些角色。”  
“哈。”Bucky说道。  
Steve向后靠在椅子上，“我猜我大概需要读一些漫画书，但是我有种感觉，它们会和我的记忆不同。”  
“是啊，他甚至都不知道Jack Flag是谁。”Bucky告诉Nat，“Okay，那在你的记忆里谁是Cap的跟班？”  
“我猜……我的意思是，我绝不会把他当做跟班，但是……是Bucky。”Steve看了眼Bucky，发现他在笑。  
“唔，我是Jack Flag，就像我们万圣节的打扮一样。” “你才不是Jack Flag。”记忆洪水般的涌上脑海，“你是Bucky Barnes，你是我最好的朋友。”所有的任务，他们一次又一次的拯救对方，直到他最后一次的失败，然后所有的事都崩溃了。  
“Okay，所以你完全把这个角色用你生命最重要的人替换了。”Nat说道。  
“或许。”  
Steve听起来完全没有说服力，因为Natasha继续追问道：“那谁是Peggy？或者那个医生？他们对你而言是什么人？”  
“Peggy是……创造美国队长团队的人员，我想你也可以说她是我的长官。”  
“然后你喜欢她？怪胎。”Natasha说道。 Steve怒视着她，“不要这么讽刺的说话，谢谢！”  
“当然。”Natasha轻轻的说。  
Steve看向Bucky，后者一脸沉思。然后他决定不吃晚饭了，他没办法谈论着这个话题吃饭。他真的不想在Bucky面前谈论Peggy，那……反正不对。  
“或许我们可以看看我的其他理论。”Natasha在他身后说道，他正把晚餐倒进垃圾桶里。“很重要的一个，心理性遗忘症，或者分离式遗忘症。我相信你听说过这种情况，当有些人突然消失，完全忘记他们是谁，一直在街上流浪，或者当你再次见到他们时，他们完全换了个不同的名字。”  
“这种情况并不是和大脑损伤有关，分离式遗忘症不是因为大脑被撞。即使他们知道现任总统是谁，现在是什么年份，但他们一般都不知道自己是谁，所有的个人信息都丢失了。所以这并不是很贴近，因为你记得你的个人信息，而且它是强大的压力造成的。我在想那天你是不是在工作期间发生了什么，或者在你回家的路上，一些你不记得的事……”  
Steve突然想到什么，看向Bucky：“等等，你说我是在下班途中发生的车祸，但是我不是在家工作吗？”  
“有时候你会把画稿拿到漫威里去——你画完后，或者到截止日期了。通常一周一次，看情况。然后你的编辑会和你一起检查，提出修改意见什么的。”  
“哦，好吧。”Steve拿过Natasha的盘子，把残余倒掉。  
“所以有关神游状态。”Natasha说，手指轻点她的笔记本，“一部分和你很相似，但是其他不同。我在想……如果Steve醒来时你没有在这里他会做些什么？”  
“我来告诉我会做什么，”Steve说，“我会意识到有什么不对，然后弄坏房间冲出去。”  
“你怎么知道？”Bucky问道，“弄坏房间……”他轻笑道，“你又没被锁起来。”  
“我以前经历过类似的情况。”他忽视了另外两人挑起的眉毛，“虽然那次我能够感受他们在对我说谎，这次并没有。”  
“什么上一次？”Bucky问。  
Steve叹了口气，并没有回答。Bucky起身走向他：“Steve，别担心，你可以告诉我，我不会认为你疯了，我发誓。”  
“你会的，”Steve说，“她绝对会。” Bucky双手捧着Steve的脸，温柔的，迫使他们视线相交，“Steve，拜托，我想弄懂是怎么回事。”  
你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，我不会和你打的，你是我的朋友。  
他意识到，有时候记忆真的很伤人。无论Zola对他的Bucky做了什么，让他变成了冬兵，那段记忆一定很痛苦。Bucky并不想回忆起这段记忆去寻找更之前的美好。  
就像现在的Steve一样。如果他能忘记那些作为美国队长的痛苦记忆，那些失去全部他所爱的人的记忆……  
“或许我的记忆是被植入的，”Steve说，“或许我不知道怎么被洗脑了。”  
Bucky放下手：“什么？”  
Nat耸了耸肩，“事实上，这个理由不错。”  
“所以如果我能脱离洗脑的影响，我就能找回那些美好的记忆，我们之间的记忆。”他对Bucky说道。  
“如果抹掉某个人的记忆并重新植入是可能是话，并且如果你有一个既有钱又有时间的敌人会对你这么做。但是我怀疑有人能够在一天之内完成对你的洗脑，甚至不到一天的时间，因为你发生车祸后，Bucky几乎一直都呆在你身边。”  
“或者，”Bucky说，“你可以告诉我们你记得什么。”  
叹了口气，Steve坐下开始叙述起他的故事。说道一半时他才意识到他正在照着史密森尼博物馆的官方说法在说，有关小Steve Rogers怎么变成美国队长，战争英雄。人们知道他的回归——当他跑进时代广场里，几乎有上万的游客在对着他拍照。但他们不知道他在一间陌生的房屋里醒来，不知道他怎么主动加入的复仇者，或者关于他探望Peggy的事。Steve发现当他说道他的飞机坠落时，Bucky有点流泪，而Natasha则在做笔记。  
“我以为我会死去，但血清让我在冰里存活了下来。”他解释道，知道这听起来很疯狂，“然后我在一个看起来像是我坠机那个年代的房间里醒来，但我知道这不是。在我醒来后一个女人走进来，她的穿着不太对。收音机里面播放的棒球比赛，是我在去战争前看过的。然后我就从一面墙里冲了出去，发现我大概在一个电影布景里。然后我继续从墙壁里往外冲，直到我来到外面……发现我在未来。我的意思是，我在……现代，现今，或者其他什么词。”  
Bucky和Natasha现在都在看着他，目瞪口呆。 “这和这里的美国队长漫画书是一样的吗？”他犹豫的问道。  
“嗯，首先，美国队长的起源就完全不同。”Bucky说道，“当然，你知道漫画，它们有不同的作家和画家，故事线有无数个版本。但基本上，美国队长是一个无名战士。”Bucky站起身，边去客厅边说道。他在角落里的翻找着一侧的漫画书架，“最流行的美国队长起源是在独立战争里牺牲的第一个士兵重新出现，继续战斗，最终变成了美国队长。但多数漫画故事都发生在二战，因为这是第一次出版的时间。  
Bucky拿着几本漫画回来，厚厚的一本1943-1956美国队长合集和一本美国队长精选集。他把书放到Steve面前，翻开书，指着一张美国队长在独立战争里的图片，他正举着一面美国的第一版国旗，由13个洲组成的圆环。  
“但是你在画的最新的故事线里，Cap的确是无名战士，从坟墓里出来。”他翻到合集里的最后，里面画着一个拳头大理石的坟墓里伸出。  
“所以美国队长并没有一个真正的名字。”Steve麻木的说。  
“但他的确有个女朋友。”Natasha看向Bucky，后者不情愿的往后又翻了几页。  
“是的，Elizabeth Ross，明白吗？谁是全美和美国队长最般配的人？Betsy Ross。”这个Betsy Ross和他在历史课上学的一点都不像，历史书上她坐在一块岩石上缝纫一面国旗。漫画里她是金发女郎，身材饱满，穿着军服，骑在坦克上的枪上，敬着礼……谁知道呢。背景上的国旗？Steve不由的不喜欢，这个Betsy Ross和他的Peggy一点都不像。（Betsy是伊丽莎白Elizabeth的昵称，Betsy Ross，设计并缝纫了美国第一面国旗。）  
“那叫什么来着？”Bucky说，“当人有了另一个人格，或许他得了那个。”  
“分离性身份识别障碍。”Nat说，“那一般是因为精神创伤才会产生。我的意思是童年虐待，性虐待。另一个人格分离出来保护主人格，主人格对分离的人格所做的事没有记忆。当分人格出现时，主人格就会处于迷失状态，这样就不会记得所有发生的事。”  
“你认为会是这种情况吗？”Bucky问道。  
Natasha稍微耸了耸肩，“我不会完全排除它，但是我们认识Steve很长时间了，你甚至更长，他没有被虐待过，没有严重的精神创伤来产生这个。”  
“可能我们不知道。”Bucky说，“他也不记得了，如果他分离出了其他人格。”  
Nat眯了眯眼睛，然后匆忙写下另一个笔记。“我假设他的童年有过虐待，然后在那时他产生了美国队长的人格。或许虐待只有很短的时间，然后分离的人格就没有再出现了，直到最近才被引发。”  
“我不记得什么创伤。”Steve说，“我们怎么证明呢？”他们居然在说性虐待？不！他拒绝相信他身上发生过这种事。他可能是他自己产生的，他的整个人生是一段被虐待的结果……他的胃翻腾着，还好他没有吃太多晚餐。  
“催眠，大概。我在高中时读过Sybil的著作，我相当确信他们是这么做的。分离人格太罕见了，我不认为他们在我的记忆和学习的课上讨论过。”  
“我不想被催眠。”Steve的声音有丝破碎。  
Bucky碰着他的手，“没事的。”  
Steve忍不住吞咽了下。  
在这之后，Natasha继续她的最后一个理论：“科尔萨科夫综合征，另一个十分罕见的情况。它是由硫胺素缺乏造成的，和由酒精过度的韦尼克脑病并发。显然你并不是酒鬼，但是科尔萨科夫综合征也可以来源于营养不良。别这么看着我James，我知道你们两个都吃得很健康，上帝知道你的饮食习惯比Clint好，但或许胃癌可能会造成营养缺乏。”  
“你认为他有癌症？”Bucky的手环住了Steve的手。  
“我不会。”Steve说，然后他记得他的血管里没有血清了，这具身体可以得癌症。他也开始捏着Bucky的手。  
“所以我在找的主要症状是虚构症，我星期六晚上说的那些遗忘症也有其他症状。虚构症源于错误记忆，就像Steve这样。”Steve皱了皱眉，他的记忆不是假的，只是没有办法证明它是对的。“就像有些成人声称当他们小的时候受过邪恶的虐待，或者性虐待。在诉讼案件中有很多这种案例，结果发现是因为有人问了些诱导性问题，使得有些人产生虚假记忆。在科尔萨科夫综合征里，错误的记忆来自于营养缺乏，就像痴呆症的样子。”  
Bucky握紧了Steve，问道：“你认为我们明天应该问下医生吗？他们知道这个吗？”  
“我真的不想让你担心，James。或许明天的核磁共振能找到之前没有发现的大脑损伤，那会解决所有的事。但是如果没什么损伤……你可能需要再确认下，或许你可以在做之前告诉医生。因为我认为他们可以用核磁共振来检查癌症，这是最安全的方法。”  
“是啊，我就只需要呆在仪器里一个小时而已。”Steve抱怨道。  
“这次我会和你呆在一起的。”Bucky说到，他的拇指刷过Steve的手安慰着他，但是Steve新习惯的裤子里的感觉并没有那么令人欣慰。“我已经找人替我早上的课了。”  
Steve尽量朝他微笑。 “好吧，这就是我所有的理论，你难道不认为这比你的平行世界的理论更好吗？”Natasha问道。  
“我不知道。”Steve说，“我认为我情愿来自另一个世界，而不是在性虐待和胃癌间做选择。”  
“是啊，我就是一束阳光。”Nat说道，“那么有红酒吗？”  
“你上周留下的瓶子还在那儿，我装了点你喜欢的莫斯卡托酒。”  
Nat给他们三个倒满了酒，打扫过后他们来到客厅。Nat坐在沙发的一侧，而Steve坐在另一侧翻看着漫画书。Bucky坐在地上，靠在Nat的腿间，让Nat玩他的头发。Bucky打开电视，“哦！美国达人秀开始了！”  
没管电视和他的酒，Steve看着Jack Flag的画像，读着关于他的起源和故事线，想知道他和Bucky的相似之处。首先，这个人脸色带着红色的布料，非常奇怪。但是他制服的左臂又有一个白色的星星，那让他想起了Bucky金属手臂上的红色星星，他的Bucky。然后坐在他两英尺外的Bucky手腕上有个蓝色的星星。红、白、蓝。  
他尝试着阅读一些美国队长的漫画，但是他的视线忍不住往Natasha把玩Bucky头发看去。Bucky多数时间是扎着头发的，即使在晚上。现在看着他的头发散落，让他忍不住想起他的Bucky，Steve想成为那个把手指穿过Bucky头发的人，他把双腿蜷缩起来，隐藏起他的感受。  
敲门声响起让他们微微受惊。  
“不知道他为什么要怎么做。”Nat抱怨道，“他知道他听不到我们说’请进’”  
Bucky起身去开门。  
Clint一进门就问Bucky晚餐吃的什么。  
“Steve做了快炒青菜。”Bucky说道。  
“真好。”Clint说，走进厨房给自己盛了些剩菜。  
当他边走进客厅边吃食物时，Natasha对他比划着什么，她看起来有点生气，但是Bucky笑了  
“我饿了！”Clint满口食物的说。  
接下来的手势很好理解了——Natasha把双手放到脸边，鼓起双颊。  
“额，他身材还不错。”Steve说，挪了挪位置让Clint可以坐在沙发中间。角落里有个很不错的扶椅，但看起来没人想去坐。  
“他看起来就像那样。”Nat说，“真的，他就是由披萨和中国餐做成的。”  
Clint耸了耸肩，Bucky重新坐回Nat腿间。他按了几下遥控器，打开字幕。他们三个评价着电视里表演的人，当表演者是个歌手时，Clint抱怨道无聊。  
“嘘！”Natasha标准的回答。  
同时，Steve看到了美国队长第二卷。他做不到真的去读故事，只是在看图片，想知道他能不能从中认出些什么来。他发现了其他复仇者都没有出现。他猜在这个世界的漫画里，其他复仇者从未存在过，没有绿巨人，没有钢铁侠，没有雷神，没有鹰眼，没有黑寡妇。当Nat和Clint说再见时，Steve关上书。他很高兴他们没有逼他说Bruce是谁，和Steve的关系。不知道当他们听到一个人生气的时候会变成绿色的怪兽会怎么想？  
他安静的换上睡觉的衣服，仍然在考虑所有的Nat给他的信息。“你还要在沙发上睡吗？”Bucky问道，不知何时他的手放在了Steve的背上。  
Steve希望他能让他最好的朋友感到舒适，有个可以整晚抱着的东西，但他仍然感到困惑。  
“是的。”他说。


	10. Chapter 10

Steve没想到再次去医院会让他感到这么不舒服。他甚至在路经星巴克时完全不想去买杯咖啡，Bucky买了杯，但没买什么吃的。“我们可以等会去吃午餐。”Bucky说。他并没有说“根据结果决定”。Bucky几乎只是在把弄咖啡盖而不是喝它，这让Steve知道他也很紧张。  
事实上，他认为他并没有什么问题，但是还是忍不住有点担心。当他小的时候他总是生病，而且看起来这个世界的他童年时代也这样，所以的确存在着他有什么疾病的可能性。当他们坐在等候室里时，Steve忍不住一直抖动腿，Bucky则是一边翻看着人类疾病目录，一边担忧的朝Steve看去。  
“Steve Rogers？”一个护士唤道——不是Peggy，虽然他也知道不会是她，Peggy在重症监护室工作。他不想去考虑给她打电话，他有Bucky——更正，这个世界的Steve有Bucky，Bucky爱他，他们照顾着对方，如果他被诊断出患了癌症，他不能对Bucky这么做。尽管就算他没患癌症，这么做对Bucky也不公平。  
他让Bucky在检查室里陪着他，即使他要换上蓝色的医院病服，病服的背部是完全暴露的，他仍然穿着他的内裤。当他伸手去系背后的带子时，Bucky的手擦过他的身侧，帮他系上三个蝴蝶结。他只得闭上眼睛努力去想红骷髅撕掉他面具时的场景。  
一个护士走进来做了些常规的检查，测脉搏和血压。当她帮他脱掉手上的袖带时一个医生进了来，不是Bruce。是一个有着轻微英国口音的印度女人。  
“今天感觉怎么样？Rogers先生？”她问道，翻阅着他的病例。  
“他并没有恢复记忆。”Bucky插话道。  
医生用光笔照向他的眼睛，让他用眼睛跟着光线移动。满意后，她拿出听诊器，边按在他的胸膛上听他的心跳，边让他深呼吸。结束后她取下听诊器挂在脖子上。  
“再次检查会花些时间，但没什么坏处，你们确定要做核磁共振？”  
“是的。”Bucky肯定道，“嗯，我们在想你们能不能做一个全身扫描？完全的检查一遍？”  
“你有出现其他什么症状吗？”医生问Steve道，“头昏、眼花、头痛？”  
Steve摇了摇头，然后说：“我想我最近老是感到疲惫。”  
“嗯，那样的话并不需要做全身检查，你们是在担心什么吗？  
Bucky开始告诉她有关癌症的事。医生虽然看起来半信半疑，但她仍说他们完全可以这么做。  
“希望你不晕针。”医生说，“扫描期间你需要一直输液。”  
“没关系。”Steve说。和躺在冰冷的桌子上被吵闹的机器上下扫描他的身体比起来，输液不是这世界上最糟糕的事情。他仍然记得注射血清时有多疼。  
做完一个小时的扫描后，他穿上了他的短袜和衣服，医生告诉他结果明天才能出来。他把这事告诉了被要求呆在等候室里的Bucky。“我简直不敢相信我们得等到明天才能知道结果。”Bucky抱怨道。他们预约了明天中午的时间段，这样Bucky就不会错过他的课了。  
“饿了吗？”在穿过自动门时Bucky问道。  
扫描做到一半时他的肚子就开始叫了。“是的。”然后当他低头时发现他的鞋带不知道何时散开时，他迎头撞到了一个进门的人。 “我很抱歉。”他反射性的说道，然后抬头一看，“Thor？”  
他眼前的人看起来和Thor一模一样，虽然头发更短，但仍是一样的卷曲金发，同样的还有他壮硕的肌肉。虽然Steve从没见过Thor穿过普通衣服，但如果他穿的话，就是现在这样子的，  
“哈哈，不是。”有着Thor的嗡嗡的宽厚口音的男人说道，“我是Chris。”他微笑着，想继续向医院里走去。一道尖锐的疼痛刺穿他的大脑，Steve忍不住皱了皱眉。  
和他一道的棕发女子拉住Thor/Chris的手，让他停下脚步：“Thor？就像北欧神话里的雷神？  
“额，他头部受过伤。”Bucky插了进来说道，“抱歉，他有点混淆。”  
“我从未听人把我比作过神。”Thor/Chris笑着说。  
“很好，从现在开始他会变得更加难忍受了。”棕发女子说道，“哦，你这里有点东西。”她指了指她的鼻子。  
“你在流鼻血。”Bucky说道。  
Steve伸手一摸，一片湿润。当他把手拿开时，他的手指沾满血液。  
棕发女子在皮包里找了找，递过来一张纸巾。  
“他有时候压力大时会流鼻血。”Bucky解释道，不知道为何这让Steve的头更痛了。  
“你是Jane吗？”Steve尝试着问道，把纸巾压在鼻孔下。  
她看了眼Bucky，神色在说：天啊，难怪你在医院里让他做检查，这绝对是伤到了头。  
“不，抱歉，我是Natalie。”她说道。现在她几乎是在把Thor/Chris往门外推，“Okay，很高兴见到你们，拜！”  
“压力过大就流鼻血？”Steve问道，“有这种事？”  
“那就只有希望核磁共振能给我们一个答案。或许这和它相关。”Bucky扶着他走向一张长椅，让他坐下。“好了，抬起头，捏着这里。天啊，你很长时间都没有这样过了。”  
Steve照做了。  
“我得问下……Thor？”Bucky问道，“你记得有什么人的名字是Thor？”  
“抱歉。”这是Steve唯一能想到的话。他的头很疼。  
“好吧，但是……为什么北欧神话里的雷神有澳大利亚的口音？”  
“我以为那是英国口音。”  
“为什么北欧神话的神有英国口音？”  
Steve耸了耸肩，他还没想过这个呢。但现在思考这个让他的头感觉像要爆炸了。  
他们坐了会儿，直到Steve不再流鼻血，其间Bucky还去医院再拿了些纸巾。  
“还饿吗？”Bucky问道。  
“是啊，好想吃东西。”Steve说。他用干净的纸巾擦了擦鼻子，没有再流血了。  
“确定？”  
“我没事了。”  
他们去了上周六去的那家餐厅，点了他们的惯例。流鼻血的事让Steve深思起来，他意识到这具身体有多脆弱。虽然他在做瑜伽的时候有些晕眩，但那很正常。不过流鼻血？他以前经常这样……在注射血清前。  
“我想去睡会。”当他们到家时Steve说道，他走过去躺在沙发上。  
“去床上睡。”Bucky说道，举起手，“不会再发生我抱着你的事了，来吧，那样舒服点。”  
Steve向卧室挪去，“好吧。”  
他很快就睡着了。有点太快了，让他几小时后一个人醒来时不由怀疑，不管他让什么化学物质输进他体内，都是个错误。Bucky在厨房的桌子上留了张纸条：“希望你睡醒后好受点，我大概7点回来。Love，B.”  
最开始他尝试着画画，但是他画里的人物姿势不是草图里Bucky众多姿势里的一种，结果他的人物比例总是画不对。最终，他拿起笔记本电脑，摔躺在沙发上。他需要计划下他和Peggy的约会。他不能在Bucky面前这么做，多数是因为他没法忍受Bucky的脸色重新浮现出悲伤的神情。  
Brooklyn或许和他的记忆里没有那么不一样，但他确信他所知道的所有餐厅和舞厅都不再存在。所以他输入“swing club”，想看看能找到什么。  
“换妻俱乐部（Swingers Sex Club）？”他大喊出声，几乎算得上尖叫了，在安静的公寓里显得格外大声。前三个结果都是sex, sex, sex，他输错了什么吗？然后他看到了他想找的结果：晚餐爵士摇摆舞（Swing 46 Jazz and Supper Club）。不再考虑，他拿出手机给她打电话。  
电话一响，他突然意识到她可能还在工作。每次他看见她，她都在上下午班或者晚班。他不认为他想要留言，他绝对不想当Bucky在的时候她给他打回来。为什么他要这么偷偷摸摸？Bucky已经知道他在计划和她约会。  
只是一次约会而已。 他又不是在出轨，虽然从Bucky的角度来说完全不同。  
“你好？”  
是她，他发现他在屏住呼吸。他几乎快忘记她的声音是怎样的了。“Peggy？”他终于说道。废话，当然是他，这是她的声音，她的口音。你给他打的电话。  
“是我，你是？”  
“哦，嗯，我是Steve，医院里的那个人。”他闭上眼睛，尽量思考。“那天我约你出去，嗯，周六。我是那个陷入昏迷，并在醒来的时候知道你的名字的那个人。”  
“哦，对！Steve，我记得你。”从她的声音里他可以感觉到她在笑。  
“所以，额，我想知道，你周五有空吗？晚餐和跳舞，就像我说的那样？”  
“那听起来很棒，是的，我周五有空。”  
当她没有继续说下去时，他意识到他遗忘了什么：“哦，额，你需要我去接你吗？或者在那里见面。你住哪呢？”他还没考虑过这个，万一她住在这个城市的另一边呢？万一她从新泽西州出发去医院上班呢？  
“我希望你能来接我。我对要去陌生的地方有些紧张，我的意思是一个人去。小女孩，大城市之类的。”她笑着说道。他发现他在皱眉，这可不是Peggy的风格，他所记得的Peggy能够照顾自己，还能一拳打到男人们的脸上。  
“当然，告诉我地址就好。”他抓起一张纸和铅笔，写下地址。哦，真好，他想，她住在布鲁克林大桥附近。“很好，6点钟怎么样？会太早吗？”  
“哦，6点很好，我周五4点换班。”  
另一个让他松了口气的原因是，如果Bucky通常7点回家，他就不会看到Steve为约会做准备了，Steve尴尬的向Peggy说再见，然后挂了电话。躺回沙发，那没有那么可怕，当然，他唯一约过的女孩都是Bucky的女孩的朋友，而且通常她们都没什么兴趣。他总是担心她们会拒绝，而且她们的确拒绝了，有几次。最近，他约过他的邻居Sharon，他虚弱的喝咖啡的建议同样也被拒绝了。这是个轻微的打击，然而她也是护士。难道这是他的型？当然，他发现了她的特工身份，是被Fury因什么理由派来保护他的。Carter特工，这很奇怪，去思考她像……  
Carter.  
Sharon Carter.  
这只是巧合对吧？Carter是很常见的姓。Sharon是金发，Peggy是棕发，还有英国口音，他们不可能是亲戚，不可能？不！不能。他坐起来，立刻感到上嘴唇上有什么东西。又有点流鼻血。他从洗手间拿了些纸巾，然后坐着，等它停止。一天两次流鼻血？或许他疯了。  
当然他没办法去查证，在他的世界他还可以看Sharon的个人档案，即使众所周知神盾局已经倒闭了，Natasha还是能黑进去。  
但是在这里？他甚至都不知道有没有Sharon这个人。  
在Bucky下班回家前，Steve清理干净了自己，做好了晚餐——只是袋子里的速冻食品。但是当Bucky进门时它们是热的，还放在桌上。  
“你看起来还是很累。”  
“是啊。” “你今晚应该早点睡。”Bucky建议道。  
“我认为只要放松下来我就没事。”Steve说道。不想谈论他的健康问题，他问道：“工作怎么样？”  
Bucky耸了耸肩：“不错，老样子。”  
“我不知道老样子是什么。”Steve叹息着说道，叉起他盘子里蔫了的蔬菜。  
Bucky开始解释他周二上的课是怎样的。有不同类型的学生。“刚放学的时候我有节酷跑课，好吧，不是刚放学，但孩子们一放学就来教室，然后在上课前他们要花半小时才能到齐。这部分很有趣，比如鼓励激动的孩子们冲上墙壁或者从什么上跳下来。”  
“在这之后，我教更正式的太极课。这些小孩都是因为他们父母的安排才来上课的，他们的父母把他们每天的作息时间都安排满了。他们还需要有乐队练习或者钢琴课，或者课程家教，或者其他应该做的。他们很安静，在课后，家长们通常会和我谈论20分钟左右，他们只是想吹嘘他们的孩子或者听我夸奖他们。恶，这些小孩就像小机器人。”  
“然后我可以休息下，接着是针对一些过胖人士的卡泼卫勒舞课。我早上上的这种舞更高级，所以就这样结束一天还不错。没有太多的压力。”  
“你喜欢在那里工作？”Steve问道。 “当然，每个人都很棒，如果我没有上课的话我可以随意加入一节我喜欢的课。”  
“那很好。”Steve说道，比成为一个被洗脑的杀手好。他很高兴Bucky生活幸福。  
晚餐后他们坐在沙发上，Steve不是很想读书，所以他们只是一起看电视，他们被Netflix上的一个节目吸引住了，虽然Steve从没看过，但他没有去问Bucky故事情节，片头有前景提要，蒙太奇很适合他。  
“我在想我们的约会。”一会儿后，Steve说道。  
“嗯？”Bucky一下不看电视了，转身面向Steve，“你有什么特别想做的事吗？”  
“我还在想你已经计划好了什么。”他很怕Bucky会带他去一些他们以前经常的地方，但他却认不出来。  
“我还没有想太多，认真的，你有什么想做的吗？”  
Steve笑了：“我们可以去科尼岛坐过山车，直到我们都吐出来。”  
“我有个铁做成的胃。”Bucky笑着道，“我知道你肯定会先吐出来，你总是这样。”  
即使他的有关科尼岛的记忆早Bucky的70年，就像万圣节的变装一样，但两者之间仍有联系，无论多细微。他把手覆盖上Bucky的手指，一个虚弱的动作，但这刻他需要感受到这个Bucky是有血有肉的，鲜活的，而不是当他醒来后回到自己的世界里会折磨他的梦境。  
“现在科尼岛可能有点冷。”Bucky说道，“但是周末所有的娱乐设施都会开放。如果你真的想去的话。”  
“事实上……我在想我们应该做一些我们从没做过的事，一些全新的事。”换句话说，同他和Peggy做的事完全相反。他不知道她是否喜欢爵士音乐，或者是否会跳摇摆舞。或许带她去那些会让他想起他的Peggy的地方对她并不公平。  
““Okay。”Bucky缓慢的说，“我确定我能找到可以做什么。”他笑了，然后握着Steve的手。  
手上传来的压力，Bucky的手在他手上的坚定感觉……Steve不想让它停止。他想握住Bucky，让他不再在他脑中一遍遍牺牲，如果他能阻止Bucky掉下去……所有的事都会变得不一样。在那刻他所失去的所有沉重的击中他，当Bucky靠得更近的时候他没有退开。他们肩并肩的坐着，头一起靠向沙发后面，握着手，看完了这期节目。


	11. Chapter 11

Steve向后躺着，盯着黑暗里的客厅天花板。昨晚他握着Bucky的手在沙发上睡着了，醒来时，他头下枕着一个枕头，身上盖着编织毯。  
可能是昨晚看了邪恶力量——真的是叫“邪恶力量”？——的缘故，他梦见了天使和恶魔。现在醒来，他想到了一个新理论：他现在在地狱里。  
或者天堂，或者地狱。  
这是有可能的。他曾确信从天空航母上掉下去后他会就此死去。他确定Bucky也会死。天空航母正在坠毁，Steve并不确定杀死个注射了血清的人需要什么，他曾经历过飞机撞毁仍然活着，但是那架飞机并没有爆炸，只是简单的把他冻在冰里，就像冰棍一样。就像Bucky，作为冬日战士，被对待的那样，一遍又一遍。他们都被冰冻，穿越时空。  
他非常确定巨大的爆炸会杀死他，就像淹死一样。所以他们俩都已经死了的假设是可能的。然后他们来到了这个陌生的地方，在这里他们可以相互弥补，情感进一步发展。如果Steve可以和Peggy跳上最后一支舞，如果他可以救下Bucky而不是让他掉落……  
然后他想到，如果这其实是天堂呢？在这里，他有着他所爱的人，这就是他曾听说过的天堂的模样。  
但这也可能是地狱。和他最好的朋友在一起了，但他却永远不可能回应Bucky的情感。每个人都认为他疯了，或者病入膏肓。同时，他也不能真正的去追求Peggy。好吧，他能，但他越来越感到他不应该这么做，但是他必须得做。  
地狱，这绝对是地狱。  
他挫败的起身，打开画桌的台灯。他在想画画对这个世界的Steve也和对他一样是一种放松吗？然后他突然想到，另一个Steve会怎么样？难道他现在被困在美国队长的身体里？哦，天啊！Steve还记得最初拥有他的新身体时的那种兴奋，Peggy看着他的样子……所有的那些骚动，奔跑得飞快几乎不能停下来。  
但是，那是在Steve的世界里，对吧？一段普通的人生被血清翻天覆地的改变。一瞬间，疯狂的事情变得可能，比如能用手举起一辆汽车，或者有人能撕下自己的脸，能让人飞起来的金属制服，从其他世界来的神，能变成Hulk的人。当然另一个Steve不会像他这样有人慢慢的向他介绍这些疯狂的事，他正处于激流中心。哦，天啊！  
他并没有认真的思考过另一个Steve是怎样的人，他假设他基本上和他差不多，只是没有血清的强化。Nat和Bucky谈过很多另一个Steve的事，但是并不是这样的，对吧？去设想Steve有着和他一样的道德标杆是很愚蠢的，毕竟，或许他曾像他一样瘦小，但他现在几乎拥有了美国队长的体型。  
要是有日记就好了，那会方便很多。“Hi，我是Steve，这里记着我的内心世界。”Steve翻了几页画桌旁边的画板上的草图，多数是画的Bucky，有几张让他差点把眼睛瞪出来，但是他继续翻着，同样也看到了其他人，多数是坐着或者站着或者在跑步，就像Steve去公园里时把所见的画下来。  
Steve翻回一张画着Bucky的画，他几乎不能呼吸。Bucky绝对这么摆过姿势的，以依记忆做画来说……太多……细节了。皱着的床单，Bucky放在他老二上的手……  
他猛的合上画稿，咽了咽口水，又重新打开。  
一会儿后，他关上灯坐在黑暗中，感受着裤子里难以置信的硬度，想要得到满足。他十分确信Bucky会愿意帮他，只是想象着Bucky的手指包裹着他的老二，他就立刻感受到从他的双球往上传出阵战栗。  
Bucky。  
然后他站起身朝卧室走去。  
如往常一样，他感到一阵爱意涌来。他在睡着时看起来如此平静，这是他的朋友，但他们不止是朋友，不是吗？他们是彼此的家人，他们只剩下彼此。Steve不知道谁还有着他和Bucky之间一样的感情，复仇者或者其他人。他们拯救了彼此多少次？  
（他们几乎杀死对方多少次？） 他们彼此之间变得更加重要是如此的自然。  
Steve走向床的另一侧，Bucky蜷缩在本来属于他的那侧。他尽量轻微的——不想吵醒Bucky，担心他会把这当做一个他还没有准备好的邀请——抚摸着Bucky的脸，感受着他的头发和脸颊上稍微的胡茬，他躺下，用他的嘴唇碰触上Bucky的。他身体里的每一根神经都叫嚣着释放。  
Bucky没有醒来。  
回到沙发上，Steve可悲的入眠，拒绝触碰自己得到释放。  
这就是地狱。  
***   
“你看起来还是很累。”早上Bucky说道，探身去摸Steve的脸。  
他跳开了，他的下面仍然作疼，他不想重新经历昨晚的感受。“我没事。”他说。  
“你真的认为你可以去健身房吗？”  
Steve咬了口煮过头的鸡蛋，“我想那样我会舒服点，更正常。”他也希望通过锻炼他可以释放下被他压抑的情绪，或许这样他就可以睡着了。  
“好吧，只是……不要太逼自己了。”Bucky说，他倒掉他的咖啡，把杯子放在池子里。“我知道你的性格。”  
“我不会的。” “中午见。”  
Steve穿上运动鞋，没打算去换他穿着睡觉的衣服，反正这基本上就是他去健身房会穿的衣服。把一件带帽的运动衫罩在T恤外面，他在衣柜抽屉和衣橱里找了找，发现了一个运动包。里面有一个头盔，一副轻便的拳击手套和一条毛巾。他又装了瓶水，背在肩上。然后拿出手机，用GPS找到了那家健身房。他记得Bucky说它是在海滨大街，他大致知道方位。  
虽然秋天明亮的阳光让他有点眼花，但外面还是感到很舒服，一个人去找路而不是跟着Bucky。他没费多大功夫就找到了地方。拳击手套击打着沙袋的声音，汗水和粉末的味道，所有的一切都让他感觉回到了家。他在钱包里找到了会员卡——“看起来你上周过得不是很好。”柜台上的一个人说道——然后他找到了储物室，存放好他的包，拿出他的绷带和拳套，占据了一个沙袋。  
当他给手缠绷带时，他朝四周看去，有人在两个普通大小的拳击场上对打，他看向离他最近的那个场上的两个人。他们的移动、出击动作都很迷人，不过好像有种熟悉的感觉。直到背对着他的那个人转而面向他时他才知道为什么。  
他是Sam。  
他的心脏差点跳出来，和每次他在这个世界里看到熟悉的人一样。如果Sam认识他，那很好，他会注意到Steve，然后走过来，但是Bucky说他没有个叫Sam的朋友。所以他最好假定他们还是陌生人。  
他尝试着不带拳套击打了下沙袋，就像他常做的那样，看下这具身体能否受得了。首先，沙袋几乎没动，那没什么，Steve并没有用全力，他不想把Steve的手打断。不过手上的疼痛告诉他他需要带拳套。他带上拳套，开始锻炼。  
“Rogers！”   
Sam的声音从身后传来，他停下来看向他。同样友好的面容，他肯定知道Steve，或许他们只是简单的熟人。  
“Hi，Sam。”Steve说道，他的声音在最后微微上扬，他可不想再发生次昨天的事。Sam对这个名字并没有什么反应，所以Steve松了口气，“Hi，Sam”  
擦了擦脸，Sam问道：“你去哪了？” “上周我出了车祸。”Steve说，他拉起他的T恤给Sam看他淤青的肋骨。  
“啊！我猜那意味着等会儿我们不会对练。”Sam摆出个拳击的姿势，来回轻跳，轻轻的击打了下Steve的肩膀。Steve轻松的站稳。“我想你应该在周一给我打个电话，告诉我你不来了。”  
“哦……我忘了。”Steve还不确定要不要告诉Sam他的健忘症，有时候撒谎更容易，他可不想知道如果告诉了Sam会发生什么。“我几乎一周都在进出医院，而且我的手机摔碎了。”他拿出手机给Sam看上面的裂痕。  
“你没有骨折吧？”Sam问道。  
“如果有的话我就不在这里了。”  
Sam笑了：“不，你会，如果你不想告诉我就算了。不想放弃你第一场比赛的机会，我知道。”  
第一场比赛？Steve只是笑了笑，击打了下沙袋。他感到Sam在看他，不由想到难道Sam是教练或者其他什么的。  
“既然你回来了。”Sam说，“我就去打沙袋了。像往常一样，如果周五你来的话，我也会来。”  
“肯定的。”Steve朝他挥了挥手，继续锻炼，满脑疑问。Bucky肯定不知道有关比赛的任何事，如果Steve从没提及过Sam，他怎么能瞒着他在为拳击比赛做训练的事呢？他难道不会有淤青吗？就算不在脸上，他的肋骨上肯定也会有痕迹。  
这里面藏着猫腻，Steve一点也不喜欢。  
他花了很长时间把心中的挫折感释放出来。虽然不像Cap那么长，他也不可能再把沙袋打飞。但是的确比他周围的人长。他的手臂很酸，但感觉很好。他擦了擦脸上的汗水，把毛巾搭在脖子上，走进储物室，脱下手套放好，然后去举重区锻炼，让他浑身的肌肉都像手臂样酸疼。没有看到Sam让他松了口气。  
出去的时候，一个公告栏吸引了他的注意，他看了下上面的广告，似乎每周都有次拳击比赛，有些是针对业余人士，有些是针对半职业人员。有摔跤比赛、女子比赛。  
“Well that narrows it down,” he muttered. “嗯，这就明白了。”他喃喃道。  
他回去的路上大脑一直运转，Bucky不知道Sam，Sam是Steve的教练，那就意味着他没有告诉Bucky他在训练。也应该没有提及什么“比赛”。在十字路口时，Steve突然想起他的手机，他拿出它在联系人里查找起来。没有Sam，虽然有个“Nick”，然后当Steve看到最后时，有个“Wilson”。  
另一个他居然在这种事上对Bucky撒谎让Steve有点愤怒，不过，这个Steve没有他被血清放大过的品质，就像Dr. Erskine曾解释过那样。虽然，当他认真思考时，他发现如果他想要个能证明自己的机会时，他可能也不会告诉Bucky。该死，这感觉很奇怪，知道Bucky会有的反应的同时还为另一他开脱。  
他一定走了和去的时候不一样的路，因为一家二手书店的标识出现在他眼前。Bucky曾说过他喜欢去二手书店。虽然他想回家从另一个Steve的东西里寻找有关“比赛”的信息，但是他忍不住想去这个书店里看看。  
门铃在他头上响起，售货员朝他点了点头打招呼，然后继续看一本爱情故事书。Steve立刻躲进第一个通道栏里。Coulson特工，Coulson特工开的这家店，去年牺牲的Coulson特工。  
Steve在历史书区浏览了会儿，希望被一些书名吸引。他有些惊叹于这里居然没有一本关于他或者咆哮突击队的书，然后他想到，在这个世界，那些应该被当做虚幻小说。叹了口气，他走向第下一个通道栏，发现一面印着Tony Stark的大大的封头，他全身穿着白色衣服，面容祝福，与读者相视。  
“本地作家Stark冥想的Anthony Stark与特邀嘉宾医学博士Dr. Bruce Banner，呈现有关人体脉轮的科学讲座。”在这下面有一本叫电磁能量和心脏脉轮的复印书，封面上Tony闭眼而躺，一个发着蓝光的石头放在他胸膛中间。Steve拿起这本书，阅读在巨大Tony名字下面的小字。  
“Bruce Banner医生（博士）。”Steve自言自语道，所以Bruce知道这个世界的Tony，甚至到了合写一本书的地步，当Steve翻到书的背面阅读作者简历时发现，甚至到了和他结婚的地步。  
Tony Stark和Bruce Banner结婚了。  
“哇，我没想到你居然是他的粉丝。”当Steve拿这本书去结账时Agent Coulson说道。Steve看了眼他的胸牌：Phil。  
“额，是的，我猜。他是我的瑜伽教练，所以我想我需要看看。”  
“哇，我的意思是，我简直不敢相信我最喜欢的漫画家居然是Tony Stark的粉丝。简直难以置信。”Phil透过他的黑框眼睛看向他，朝他咧开大大的笑容，就像他第一次遇到Phil Coulson时那样让他不安。  
“哦，嗯，谢谢？”  
“你会去听演讲的，对吧？周五晚上，地方不大，所以是个很私密的聚会，我们都很激动。”Phil把一张印着演讲信息的卡片放进袋子里，然后递给Steve。  
“我希望我能去。”Steve说，“但我周五已经有计划了。”  
“那太糟了。”  
Phil的语气如此真诚以至于他不得不退后一步，“抱歉。”  
“我还是希望你什么时候能来，参加互动。”Phil说道，“我知道漫威的规矩——”他举起手就像他被枪指着头一样。  
“哦。”Steve说，“好的，我会去问问……额，我的经纪人。”他曾经有过经纪人，当他作为美国队长巡演时。  
“当然，Hey，我只是很高兴我能帮你完成你的研究，我最喜欢Cap了！”  
Steve在保持礼貌的情况下快速的走了出去，他在想这个世界是不是永远不会停止让他吃惊。


	12. Chapter 12

当Bucky回家吃午饭时，Steve说道：“我的确有个叫Sam的朋友，我在健身房里认识的他。”  
“他也认识你？”Bucky怀疑的问道。  
“我认识你、Nat、Clint和Tony。”Steve提醒他，“是的，他认识我。他走到我面前，然后向我打招呼。”  
“你的对的，抱歉。”  
Steve几乎就要告诉Bucky有关比赛的事了，但他把话咽了回去。这种感觉太像是在泄密，Steve也没有掌握多少信息。以他现在所知的来说，Sam也可能是在谈论一场象棋赛。另一个Steve选择不告诉Bucky一定有他自己的原因。如果另一个Steve想参加一场业余的拳击赛，Bucky肯定不会支持的。这让他有点难过，但他也的确无法想象Bucky对他不那么充满保护欲的情形。或许另一个Steve担心Bucky会试图阻止他，害怕他受伤。  
“你今天很安静。”Bucky说道。  
“你知道Gleason开的那家健身房是家拳击房吗？”他问道。  
Bucky的眉毛挑起来了一点，“不。”  
“即使我在健身包里装着拳击手套和其他什么的？”  
“有这回事吗？”Bucky看起来有些担心。Steve对他选择不告诉Bucky这件事的决定感到好受了些。  
Steve耸了耸肩：“我的意思是，我觉得拳击很有趣。那是我记忆中的健身方式，看起来这是真的。”这简直是他撒过的最烂的谎，但是天啊，如果只是知道Steve在拳击房里健身就让Bucky露出这种神色的话，要是再他知道Steve事实上还在为一场打斗而做训练，那他会有什么反应。  
“你从没说过想练拳击。”Bucky说，“有时候你会来看我上课，但你从没对打斗的训练有过兴趣。你甚至都不想和我过过招，即使是在我们独处的时候。”  
Bucky was talking like he was the other Steve. And he sounded a little offended. Bucky像他是另一个Steve一样和他说话，这听起来有点冒犯了。  
“我不是很确定他……”Steve咽了咽口水，“我？我不确定我有参加过打斗，那里有拳击场，但我不记得我上台过。”他说道，为什么他感觉他在给另一个Steve擦屁股？为什么他感觉如果他告诉了Bucky有关比赛的事，他就是在泄密？“他们也有举重和其他的健身器材，所以去那儿健身也不意味着什么。”  
“或许。”Bucky说道，“你……知道该怎么打架吗？”  
他要怎么回答才不会暴露另一个Steve？“我参加过很多打斗……”他的声音越来越小。  
“作为美国队长。”Bucky补充道。  
Steve低头看向他盘子里的剩菜，“是啊。”  
“只是好奇。”Bucky说，“在从医院出来后，你想和我一起去我工作的地方和我过过招吗？我的意思是，我知道你在那儿是上过课，你喜欢卡波卫勒舞，除此之外，你还喜欢尊巴。”  
“什么是尊巴？”Steve问道。  
Bucky笑了，“它就像一种舞蹈课，卡波卫勒舞也有舞蹈元素，你不记得你喜欢跳舞了？”  
“我不会跳舞。”Steve说道。该死，他不知道该怎么跳舞，关键是，他还在计划着带Peggy去舞厅。  
“嗯，”Bucky笑着说，“你会。我发誓，但你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“对打？”Steve微微畏缩，有一瞬间他担心会伤到Bucky，然后他记起Bucky在天空航母上和他对战时是多么的敌意。然后他记起，在这个世界里，他和Bucky的力量都没有被强化过。他们只是普通人，这个Bucky是不会伤害他的。“嗯，okay，我想。”  
“你看起来很担心。”  
“我的意思是，你是教这些的。”Steve不知道这具身体能不能像Cap一样战斗，他的大脑已经习惯了被血清强化过的身体。如果他用这具身体做后空翻的话，它能做到吗？“而且我的肋骨仍有点酸痛。”  
Bucky的笑容消失了，昨天Steve在换病服时，Bucky绝对看到了那些淤青。“你是对的，我们大概不应该现在就这么做。抱歉，我猜我们应该准备出发去医院了。”  
他们打扫完午餐出门。Steve想告诉Bucky他看到了Phil的事，有关Tony和Bruce结婚了的事，但是他知道Bucky是不会理解的。该死的，就算是他的世界里的Bucky也不会懂的。   
在等候室里Steve一直低着头，甚至在去房间里拿结果的时也这样。他不确定他想在有Bucky在旁边的状况下见到Peggy，他也完全不想再见到Thor/Chris和他的女朋友。而且知道Tony和Bruce结婚后？  
昨天给他做检查的医生走了进来和他们打招呼，把核磁共振扫描的图像放在了几个盒子上，Steve在上面看到了他的大脑的几个区域扫描图。  
“不需要太担心。”医生开始说道。  
Bucky立刻抓住了他的手，“太担心？”他问道，声音里带着恐惧。  
“是的，其实没什么，如果你看看这张扫描的话，这里有一个小阴影，之所以说是阴影，是因为它没有出现在其他扫描图像里，所以那更有可能只是机器的问题。”  
“但是它也可能代表着什么？”Bucky问道。 Steve捏了捏Bucky的手，“那只是个失误，Buck，我没事。”  
“但是他昨天流鼻血了，可能有两次。”Bucky看了眼Steve，“我看到了垃圾桶里的纸巾。”他说道。  
“你说过我以前也流鼻血。”  
“不需要害怕，”医生安慰道，“这个阴影很明显是异常情况。”  
不管医生解释多少次，Bucky还是不愿意相信Steve是不会得脑肿瘤去世的。他要求知道还可以做其他什么测试来进行确认，最终，Steve朝医生道了谢，然后把Bucky拉出屋外。  
“Bucky，我没事。”他说道。  
“但是你流鼻血了，这是脑肿瘤的症状，那张扫描上还有那个……”  
Steve转身双手捧着Bucky的脸，走廊并不拥挤，但是一些过路的人不得不绕弯避开他们。  
他看向Bucky的眼睛，等待着Bucky冷静下来，不再去想Steve会得癌症而死。但他同时也注意到Bucky的眼睛的有着如此吸引人的蓝色阴影，Bucky的脸颊摸起来如此柔软 ，然后他意识到这个姿势是多么的亲密，他们的脸如此贴近。如果他微微倾身，他们的嘴唇就会相遇。  
然后，他的目光移向Bucky的双唇，它们正微微分开。Bucky的呼吸变得急促，仿佛他也在Steve的脸上发现了一样的事。  
“借过一下。”  
Steve猛的放下手，他们同时朝墙壁移了一步，两个护士推着一个躺在病床上病人穿过走廊。他一直盯着病床看，好像那是他今天所看到的最引人注目的东西一样。同时他感受了裤子里一阵不舒服的激起，让他努力去思考些其他什么事，其他任何事。  
“走吧。”Bucky说道，他抓住Steve的手臂，拉着他穿过等候室。  
“Buck，冷静下。”Steve尝试着说道，然后他看见了她。  
“Steve，见到你真高兴。我可没跟踪你，我发誓。”听到她的声音，Bucky猛的停住脚步，Steve一下撞到了他身上。他们同时转身，Peggy朝他们微笑，红唇如焰。“好吧，Dottie告诉我你今天会来医院看结果，所以，或许我是在跟踪你。”  
Steve清了清嗓子，“哦，哈、哈。”再次亲眼见到她，又让他想起了为什么他不得不和她约一次会。  
“我很期待周五的到来。”Peggy说道，看了眼Bucky。  
“额，是的，我也是。”  
尴尬的片刻沉默后，Peggy说道，“嗯，我想我应该回去工作了。”  
“是的，okay，抱歉打扰你了。”Steve说道，虽然是Peggy主动前来打的招呼，“周五见，6点整。”  
他朝她挥手告别。  
“我把这看做你给她打过电话了。”Bucky说道，声音冷静。  
“是啊。”Steve说。在走出去的路上他一直低着头，他感觉很糟糕。  
“我很抱歉，我应该告诉你的，但我知道那会让你不好受，和与她的约会比起来，我对我们的约会更感兴趣。”  
Bucky把手穿过Steve的手肘，把后者的手从口袋里拉了出来，“没什么，我的意思是，我知道你要和她约会，我猜我只是在尝试忘记。”他们的手指相交，Bucky捏了捏，Steve的呼吸一顿。“你真的对我们的约会更感兴趣？”Bucky问道。  
“我告诉过你，我不知道该怎么跳舞。”Steve说道。  
Bucky大步朝家走去，Steve并不是很确定他们为什么要这么赶，他在想Bucky是不是还在气他约Peggy出去，或者他生气的原因是Steve没有告诉他。他不想让Bucky生他的气，特别是为这种原因。或者因为九头蛇洗脑了他，或者是其他什么可能的原因。  
当他们到达公寓时，Bucky放开了他，以便开门，在Steve进门后，Bucky猛的关上了房门，把Steve拉过来面对着他。  
“我想要你吻我。”Bucky说。  
Steve惊讶的后退了一步，他做不到。Bucky把手钩进Steve牛仔裤腰带里，把Steve的髋部往前一拉，让他们的胯部撞在一起，Steve大脑一片空白，大口吞咽，剩下的唯一感觉就是他的硬挺正压着Bucky的。  
“求你……"   
Steve用吻截断了Bucky的话语，不久前，Natasha还开玩笑说他们之间的吻是他70年来的第一个吻，但是Steve所记得的所有的吻都和这不同，没有Bucky身上古龙水的味道，没有新刮胡子的皮肤的感触，或者对方是个有着和他一样重量的人。  
对自己感到震惊，他退后一点，视线与Bucky相交。他希望这个吻还不错，他希望这就是Bucky想要的，他想要Bucky认为这是他经历过的最好的吻，因为就是他的感觉。  
他们没有说话，只是彼此呼吸缠绕，激烈的亲吻和咬噬。Steve紧贴着Bucky，把他抵在门板上。胯部压磨着，他寻找着他整周都在寻找的快感，呻吟着，只是一些接触就感觉如此之好。  
Bucky解开了Steve的腰带，手从上往下伸进他的T恤里，皮肤与皮肤之间的碰触刺激着Steve，Bucky的张开嘴把舌头伸了进去。Steve不知道该怎么做，只是本能的回应着，用他的舌头缠绕着Bucky的。他从没有尝试过法式热吻，那总是感觉很下流，而且在他的Bucky向他吹嘘那有么多好时，他还感觉有点恶心。  
现在他却感觉还想要更多，既然他不需要用手支撑着门板，他就改用双手抱着Bucky的头，他不想Bucky退开。  
Bucky并没有退开，他所做的是把Steve往后推，直到他们来到沙发边，Bucky把Steve推倒在沙发上，Steve任他这么做，不想伤害到Bucky的情感，而且Bucky已经覆盖在了他身上，他用力的吻住了他，将他带着气音的轻笑吃掉。  
这种姿势下，他可以让Bucky掌握主动权，Bucky似乎想品尝下他的其他部位，想继续往下亲吻Steve的脖子和下巴，但Steve只想让Bucky继续亲吻着他的嘴唇，他毫不犹豫的把Bucky的头拉了起来，Bucky在他张开的嘴里笑了，然后照做。  
时光继续前移，Steve渐渐变得大胆起来，取下Bucky的发绳，这样他就可以把手插进Bucky的头发里，Bucky在他唇上叹息着。他们现在不仅仅是亲吻，他们的呼吸同步，胸膛紧紧的贴在一起。Bucky的胯部向下研磨着他的，随着他们的亲吻掌握着节奏，越来越用力，直到Steve再也无法专注于亲吻，只能张嘴喘息。Bucky的嘴唇开始移动，Steve发现原来被人吮吸脖子居然比法式热吻感觉更好。  
所有的一切都那么美妙，穿过百叶窗的下午的阳光，滑过他手指的Bucky头发丝绸般的质感，压在他身上舒适的重量，Bucky对他脖子所做的事，他老二上的摩擦，Bucky的手指抚摸着他耳朵的敏感带。所有的一切都很美妙。  
这一定是天堂，他决定。然后Bucky突然停了下来，说道，“哦，shit！”  
Bucky的重量消失了，Steve颤抖着睁开了眼睛，“什么？”他问道，挣扎着从沙发上坐了起来，Bucky已经不在房间里了，“是我做错了什么吗？”  
“不，”Bucky喊道，“我工作要迟到了，Fuck！”他边走边穿运动裤，跌跌撞撞的回到屋内，完全无法遮住他的勃起。伸手环住Steve的脖子，他在Steve的唇上印了个吻，然后挣扎着退开，“我要……我要……处理下这个。”  
他听到浴室的房门关闭的声音，Steve知道Bucky要处理什么，他自己的老二还在跳动，他几乎无法呼吸。  
大概一分钟过后，他听到了一声呻吟，然后是水流声，然后Bucky重新出现在了客厅，套上他的外套。“我要迟到了。”他再次说道，但他仍然弯下腰，花了几分钟的时间用舌头探索着Steve的口腔。  
Steve跌倒回沙发上，仍然有些震惊的茫然。他触碰着自己肿胀的双唇，然后把手伸到裤子前面，如果他闭上眼睛，他仍然能够闻到Bucky的味道，仍然能感受到Bucky的长发在他脸上的私语，他舔了舔嘴唇，如果这不是他的而是Bucky的手，那会是什么感觉？  
在清洗干净后，他既感到很傻，又有些放松。把他买来的摇摆歌曲打开，他边准备起晚餐边哼着歌。他今晚想尝试下意大利面，加上一些与调料一起混合好的肌肉和菠菜。在厨房里移动时，他尝试了几步他记得的舞步，他不确定他是不是跳对了，但他并不是很关心。  
他迫不及待的想看到Bucky回家。  
大概半小时过后，Steve感到手机在他口袋里震动了下，他拿出一看，是Bucky发来的短信。  
抱歉，不得不中断掉，我会像往常一样7点回家;)  
Steve笑了，回复道：  
ok :)   
他不知道该说些什么，所以他就这么发了出去。  
所有的食材都准备好了，但是他要到Bucky快回家的点时才能开始烹饪。他跳着舞回到客厅，然后突然记起了早上发生的事，在从书店回家和Bucky吃了午饭后，他还没来得及去检查他的东西。Bucky非常信任他，从未翻过他的健身包，那似乎有些奇怪。  
所以Steve开始检查起了他的东西：内衣抽屉——摸了摸下面以防有什么东西藏在里面，健身包、他的衣橱、甚至是和Bucky共同使用的部分，他怀疑他能找到什么。他甚至检查了他睡的那侧的床垫下，什么都没有。他翻了翻Steve这侧床头柜的抽屉，只找到了一些褶皱的纸巾，和一个边角折叠起来的，中间夹了一张纸的简装书。纸张看起来像是一张收据，以防万一他检查了下，发现是张咖啡收据。忽视掉，他把书签放了回去，出于对另一个Steve的礼貌，那个撒谎的混蛋。然后他从头阅读起了这本书，翻到第二页时，他发现现在实在太黑暗了无法阅读，他不得不把这页折叠起来，因为他没有书签。  
他开始烹饪起了晚餐，几分钟后他突然意识到Steve会把秘密藏在哪儿了，他拿出碎屏的手机点开上面小信封样子的图标，但是立马停住了，400条短信？400条？  
“Honey，我回来了。”Bucky大喊道。  
Steve把手机揣回口袋，双手突然变得湿粘起来。  
“闻起来不错。”Bucky看了眼炉子，然后朝Steve正面走来，贴在他身上。  
Steve除了融化的靠在柜台上还能做些什么呢？


	13. Chapter 13

“你今晚是想和我一起睡床上，还是继续睡在外面？”Bucky在他耳边低语道。  
Steve的老二想让他说“yes”，整晚的和Bucky摩擦让它现在像岩石一样的硬，他把脸埋在Bucky的脖子里，试探性的吮吸起来。  
“那可不是个回答。”Bucky轻柔的叹息道，扭动了下他的胯部，让Steve不由微微喘息。但是当Bucky的手开始往下时，Steve抓住了它，温柔的把它拉到上面。  
短暂的亲吻了下Steve，Bucky把头靠在在后者的肩上，手继续再次往下抓住了Steve的大腿，“我们不可能就这么一直亲热下去。”Bucky说道。  
不知道该怎么回答，Steve发现他再次跌入了Bucky的眼中，那种感觉很令人陶醉，知道有人像Bucky那样喜爱你。他猜想，在通常的关系中，双方都不会太确定对方的感觉，就像他和Peggy一样，直到过了那么久他们才第一次亲吻，他从未相信过一个像她那样的女人会喜欢上像他这样的男人。  
Bucky总是想要他，他知道这点。或许这也是部分他拒绝了Bucky这么长时间的原因。  
这么长，这还不到一周的时间。  
所以这是不同的，好的方面的那种不同。他知道Bucky不会在明天改变主意，或者发现Steve接吻技巧糟糕，然后把他踢出去。  
“你在想什么呀？”Bucky抬起手抚摸着Steve的脸颊。  
“我喜欢和你亲吻。”Steve说，“但我不知道我是不是准备好了f……”他猛的闭上了嘴，他差点就说fondue（芝士火锅）了，自从他天真的以为这个词不仅仅是代表着面包和芝士后，他就一直在脑海里这么想它。幸运的是“f”还是另一个单词的开头。  
“我总是忘记你仍以为自己是处男。”Bucky笑了，眼角露出笑纹来。“我真幸运，再次成为了你的第一次。”微微向前倾头，他用额头抵着Steve的，然后亲吻了他，他的手又回到了Steve的大腿，然后捏了捏。  
Steve任由他吮吸着他的嘴唇，但是他的胃部开始紧张起来：“我不觉得我准备好了。”他趁着下次嘴里空闲的时候说道。  
Bucky温柔的吻了吻他，“别担心，我们不需要做些什么，我们可以只是依偎着睡觉而已。”  
Steve又扫了眼卧室。  
或许Bucky看出来了他的紧张—他能够感到他的身体在微微颤抖—因为他说道，“我不介意你今晚睡在外面，我相信就一天的进度来说，这已经很多了。”他的手指穿过Steve的头发，然后他们开始亲吻、亲吻、亲吻、Steve完全无法停止下来。好在这一次Bucky把手放在了他的上身。当Bucky最终退开时，他不由得喘息起来。“抱歉，只是终于能够再次亲吻你让我实在太高兴了，你根本不知道整周都不能碰你对我有多难。”  
“所以我猜想独身禁欲这种事是不可能发生的。”  
“只是你，Steve，只是你。”  
在那之后，Bucky轻柔的亲吻了他，然后Bucky叹息道，他们大概应该睡觉了，再然后他们才真正的起了来，Steve换上了他的睡衣，在Bucky脱掉衣服爬进被窝里时偷偷的看着他。  
“你确定不想和我一起睡？”Bucky问道，他摆了个和草图上相似的姿势，使得Steve不得不艰难的吞咽。  
“明天见。”他说道，拖着步子离开了房间。  
当然了，他全身的神经都在兴奋，他完全无法入睡，不过好在这次他没有勃起，没有，一想到fondue他就被吓着了。他向后躺了躺，拿过放在咖啡桌上的手机。  
阅读邮件的时间到。  
哇！他是在哪本漫画书里或者其他什么地方把私人邮箱放上去了吗？有很多邮件看起来都是来自粉丝们的，“我爱美国队长！！！”一个人写道，而另一个人文字则委婉些，“我想长大以后成为像你一样的漫画家。”最开始的时候Steve还挨个回复，但是在回复完大概三封后，他不得不停下来，否则他今晚连20封邮件都看不了，更别提400封了。粉丝们的邮件让他感觉很好，即使粉丝们邮件里讨论的作品不是他画的，但是他是美国队长，别人说他们有多爱Cap让他不由得微笑。  
大概翻过10封邮件后，他点进去一封发件人是Nicholas J. Fury，发件邮箱是fury@marvel.com的邮件。“Rogers，如果明天早上10点我收不到你的回信的话，就别怪我不客气了。”那听起来可不妙，但是如果按照邮箱地址的暗示，Nick Fury应该就是他的编辑，而他错过了一些他不知道的截稿日。他快速的回了封邮件，告诉Fury他的车祸和失忆的事，然后真诚的道了歉。  
结果发现Nick上周大概给他发了40封邮件——从上周三起算，大概是Steve被车撞的时间。一串邮件里面带有附件，页面上是些注释，附件里是他需要新画的草图。他希望他不会因此被炒鱿鱼。  
有些邮件是从漫展里传来的消息，来自最新的漫画讨论栏，还有很多是Clint转发的邮件，一些锁链模样的字母组成的东西，黄色笑话，以及其他随便些什么，Steve摇了摇头，点击删除。  
Steve开始变得疲惫，盯着小块明亮的屏幕，眼睛不由得半阖起来。他一直下拉一直下拉，直到他最终看到一封可能是线索的邮件。发件人是swilson，主题栏显示无主题，还有封附件，Steve的眼睛一下睁了开。  
邮件里只是写了一句“有一些你必须知道的规则”。  
附件告诉了所有他需要知道的信息：“战斗联盟的第一条规则是不要讨论战斗联盟，”他阅读道，“战斗联盟的第二条规则是不要讨论战斗联盟。”  
战斗联盟？嗯。  
“地下MMA战斗联盟不要懦夫，你参加，你战斗，你进医院，不允许谈论战斗联盟。你的手机号码已经存档，我会在比赛前24小时告诉你时间地点，尽可能迅速的删掉信息，如果你收到了信息，比赛即将在24小时内进行。不要保存那个号码，不要拨打那个号码，不要回复短信，换句话说，不允许谈论战斗联盟。”  
“当你到达时保持谨慎，没有顺序表，你想要战斗，你登记你的名字，你的名字被选中，你就开战。赌博大力鼓励，酒精和毒品禁带，如果你需要毒品提神，需要酒精壮胆，你不适合战斗联盟。”  
“努力训练，好好准备。”  
Steve又读了三遍这封附件，“好好准备。”为了什么？任何时候都可能被短信通知？被揍成一坨烂泥？什么？他关闭邮箱，检测了下信箱，发现没收到什么陌生号码的短信时松了口气，虽然在他关闭手机时他的手一直在抖。  
战斗联盟？另一个Steve在他妈的想什么？当然，如果在美国队长的身体里，Steve非常自信他可以打赢几乎所有人。在这具身体里？不。  
他必须得告诉Bucky。如果在他告诉Bucky之前他不知怎么的就离开了这具身体，另一个Steve还是会继续瞒着他，如果他还在为战斗联盟做训练，他会死的。  
Steve走进卧室，隔着被子拍打着Bucky的腿，“Bucky，醒醒。”  
“嗯？什么？你要和我一起睡？”Bucky睡意朦胧的笑了笑，拍了拍他身边空着的床铺。  
“Bucky，我……必须得告诉你一件事。”  
Bucky坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛，“什么？”Steve在床边坐下，打开了手机。被突然的亮光刺激得眯了眯眼，Bucky重复道，“发生了什么？”  
“我……我加入了一个战斗联盟。”他说道，打破了第一条规则，“很明显，是在车祸前。”他快速的加了句，这样Bucky就不会认为他是最近才这么做的。“我在健身房里的朋友Sam给我发了一系列规则和其他什么的，一个地下MMA——MMA是什么？”  
“综合格斗（Mixed Martial Arts）。”Bucky一把从Steve手中夺过手机，眯着眼看着屏幕，“开下灯好吗？”  
Steve照做了，Bucky继续眯着眼看着屏幕，“Okay，好吧，你能把眼镜递给我下吗？”  
“眼镜？”Steve朝Bucky那侧的床头柜看了看，他没有看到什么眼镜，然后他打开抽屉，找到了。在一叠杂志和几张蛋白质棒的包装纸以及一管印着KY字母的东西上面。他拿出眼镜，然后带在自己脸上，房间一下变得有些模糊起来。  
Bucky抬起头，“不要这样，你知道当你做着Clark Kent的事，对我来说是种挑逗。”（Clark Kent经典形象是带着眼镜）  
“什么？谁是Clark Kent？”Steve眯着眼睛看向Bucky。  
丢掉手机，Bucky一把拉过Steve的脖子，下一件Steve所知道的事就是Bucky把舌头完全伸进了他的嘴里，他十分确定他不会得到他问题的答案了，他也不确定为什么Bucky不再关注战斗联盟的事，虽然他也不能否认他并不介意……只是此刻。  
“抱歉。”最终Bucky说道，“你带上眼镜看起来该死的辣。”他坐回去，带上眼镜。  
呈现在Steve面前的画面是：Bucky松散着头发，厚框眼镜让他的模样完全改变，十分漂亮，昏暗的灯光映照在他坚硬的腹肌和手臂上的肌肉上，白色的四角内裤明显的撑起。在Bucky阅读邮件时，Steve跪直了身体。  
“我简直不敢相信你居然做了这个。”Bucky的声音柔软里带着受伤，“我的意思是，”他揉了揉眼框后的眼睛，“不是你，但是……是你，你知道我是什么意思。”他再次低头看向手机，眼光的闪烁一览无余。  
“我很抱歉，”Steve说，环抱着Bucky，“我的意思是，我不知道另一个我是怎么想的，把这样的事情隐瞒下来。”  
缓慢的，Bucky回抱住Steve，他的肩膀微微蜷缩，“我只是……我不敢相信……为什么？”  
“或许他担心你太过充满保护欲。”Steve猜测道。  
“我只是不明白，我是教打斗的，如果你想要参加战斗的话，为什么不找我帮忙呢？”  
Steve按揉着Bucky的后背，“或许他想证明些什么。”  
“停止这样说话，好像他不是你一样！”Bucky说道，推开Steve的怀抱，“你就是Steve，你是我的男朋友，停下来！”  
坐回身，Steve看着Bucky，想知道情况怎么突然变成了这样。  
“你认为我不认识你吗？”Bucky问道，“你就是他，我不知道有关美国队长和平行宇宙的事情是怎么冒出来的，但是你是我的Steve，你。”他用手指点着Steve的胸膛，有点痛。  
“我很抱歉，”Steve说道，他开始起身离开，“我希望我能记得。”他转过身，低着头。  
“等等，”Bucky抓住他，拉着他转过身，“别走，不要，求你了。”Bucky开始亲吻他，Steve任由着他这么做，“求你，我好想你。”  
Steve伸手环过Bucky，紧紧的抱住他，这似乎就是所有他能做的，而不是反复的说“抱歉”。  
“你不必道歉，”Bucky说道，吸了吸鼻子，他的眼镜压在Steve的肩膀上有些疼痛，“我猜，我可能是太过抱有希望了，Nat告诉我我需要慢慢来。”Bucky叹息道，“我猜我只是……你现在看起来就像陌生人一样，这对我已经足够艰难了，但是想到在这之前你也有陌生的一面……我可能从不知道……”  
Steve吞咽了下，绷紧下巴，他想起上次Bucky像是陌生人一样的看着他，他想起当时他说的话，现在他说道，“你知道我，”他低语道，“你甚至比我自己更了解我。”


	14. Chapter 14

吃完早餐，Steve和Bucky商量是否要再去次健身房，Bucky完全不想他去。“你只参加瑜伽课就好，或者和我一起去我的工作室。”  
“但我想我欠Sam一个解释。”  
Bucky哼了哼：“Sam让你加入了那个该死的战斗联盟，你不欠他任何东西。”  
但是Steve仍然记得来自他的世界里的Sam：“Sam是个好朋友，他很忠诚，他不知道为什么他决定帮……”Steve记得使用正确的人称代词，“额，我……加入战斗联盟，但是我觉得我应该亲自问一下他。”  
“我和你一起去怎么样？”Bucky建议道，Steve摇了摇头，“我一个人就可以了。”  
周四那天，Steve甚至都没有看到Sam来健身房，这事只有不了了之，但至少他好好的健了次身。回家后洗了个澡，他开始画起了给上周Nick发给他的图案，然后他收到了一封新邮件。  
该死的，Rogers！你让我差点就直接找上门去了！很高兴你没事，我告诉了高层你的情况，但是如果今天下午你能带着你已经画好的作品来一趟，我们就能好好商量下在截稿日前该怎么解决这事，你还记得怎么画画对吧？  
Steve回复道：我当然记得怎么画画！然后加上了一连串问题，漫威的办公地址在哪，他应该什么时候去，他到底应该带些什么。经过一周的工作，他已经完成了10张铅笔画，但得减去一张他总是没法画对的透视图。他在午餐前再次尝试了下，当Bucky回来时就把它放到了一边。  
“Hey，”Bucky笑着道，走过来打招呼般的亲吻了下他，“事情进行得怎么样？”  
“他没在那儿。”Steve说道，”但是我确信他明早会去的。”  
Bucky看了他眼。  
Steve翻了个白眼，“我会小心的。”  
“你最好。”另一个吻，Steve分开了双唇微微笑了，Bucky把这当作是个邀请，坐在了他的腿上，继续亲吻他。当Bucky用手穿过他的后脑时，他幸福的叹息起来。“想和我一起洗澡吗？”Bucky低语道，但是却又立刻用舌头堵住了他的嘴让他没法回答。  
Steve希望Bucky没有察觉到他的老二因这个提议而跳动了下。他微微抬头，“嗯，我才洗过澡。”  
“假正经。”Bucky说道，站起身来拍了下他。然后走到Steve身后，用手环住后者的脖子，紧得让Steve感到有些目眩。“抱歉，我不是故意的。我们还是可以慢慢来，好吗？我的意思是，在我们第一次约会前，你完全可以继续把持。”Bucky再次亲吻了下他，然后去洗澡。  
Steve叹了口气，靠向椅背。他把手伸进牛仔裤里揉了揉，好像这有帮助一样。并没有，只得做些其他什么事来分心了。今天他把一些菠菜和番茄混合起来做成墨西哥饼，在Bucky洗完澡出来时刚巧做好。Steve在把墨西哥饼装盘时，偷偷的打量了下Bucky赤裸的上身。Bucky身上有几道淤青。  
“发生了什么？”他问道，朝Bucky的肋骨点了点头。  
“呀，才发现我和你一样了，”Bucky随意的说，“我们在早间的课上对打来着，就是这样。”  
这让Steve想起他自己的肋骨，淤青正在消退，出现的位置看起来和Bucky的差不多。  
他们在桌边坐下，Bucky一口咬掉了一半的墨西哥饼，然后吐了出来，“烫！”赶紧喝了口水，再咬的时候确保先吹了吹。  
“今下午我得去趟漫威。”Steve说，“我还在等Nick回复什么时间去。”  
“哦，你告诉了他有关车祸以及其他的事吗？该死，我本应该告诉你给他打个电话或者发邮件什么的。”  
“不怪你，毕竟发生了这么多事。”Steve尝试性的咬了口他的墨西哥饼，还不赖。  
“看起来你记起该怎么烹饪了。”Bucky说道，Steve耸了耸肩，“我在Pinterest看到的食谱。”  
“尝起来真不错。”  
“谢谢。”Steve清了清喉咙，“嗯，你介意……给我摆下pose吗，在你去工作前？”他努力忽视掉Bucky脸上戏谑的笑容，“有一张图我实在画不好……”  
“当然。”Bucky说道。  
他们舒适安静的氛围中吃了起来，Steve害羞的看了眼Bucky，想起今早醒来时发现Bucky再次抱着他的情形，不过这次他所做的是拉起Bucky的手让他能更紧的抱住他，而且他还能够感到Bucky的坚硬正抵着他的屁股。他努力想弄清楚男人之间的“芝士火锅”到底该怎么做，他知道男人和女人之间应该怎么做这个，当然，男人也有个洞，但是Steve完全无法想象像老二这种尺寸的东西可以插得进去。事实上这种想法让他很紧张，然而他喜欢Bucky的勃起抵着他的感觉。  
就这么躺着而不感到紧张的感觉真好，他在想如果躺在他身边的是Peggy，那感觉也会这么好吗。  
当Bucky叹息着醒来时，他开始轻吻起Steve的脖根，好像亲吻Steve是他大脑中的第一个想法，这使得这种感觉尤其的好。  
当他回过神来时，他看见Bucky正咧着嘴对他笑。“什么？”他问道。  
“笨蛋。”这就是Bucky的回答，然后他踢了踢Steve的脚，又立马从桌边溜走，“你准备好要画画了吗？”  
Steve吃完最后一口墨西哥饼，然后洗赶紧了手，然后朝画桌走去。Bucky已经脱下了裤子只剩下一条黑色的四角内裤。  
“哦。”Steve说道。  
“哦？”Bucky挑起一条眉毛，展现了下他的肌肉。  
他笑了，“抱歉，我只是……没有想到你会脱光。”  
“我没有脱光。”用手指勾了勾腰带，Bucky摇了摇臀部，“但是我可以。”  
Steve的呼吸一顿，“额，你……并不必要。”他说道，他的声音都点颤抖，然后低下头看向桌子上的画纸，“我只是画不好上半身。”  
他感到Bucky把手放到了他的背上，“你想要我穿上裤子吗？”  
“不用了。”Steve说道，试图听起来不那么紧张，他突然担心起来Bucky会不会以为他不喜欢看他的裸体，这和事实完全相反。所以他转过身，伸手环过Bucky的身体，小心的避开肋骨上的淤青，然后快速的亲吻了下Bucky。Bucky按揉着Steve的背部，朝他微笑，然后低头看向Steve正在画的图。  
“就是这个姿势。”Steve说道，把草图拿给Bucky看，“他被揍倒，扭曲成这个姿势……”  
“像这样？”Bucky滑坐在地板上，向后弯曲身体，一只手向上伸着。  
“是的！是的，别动。”Steve抓起一个素描本翻到一张空白页，他激烈的速写起来。当初在艺术学院里，他上过一堂速写课，课程开始的几分钟里他们通过画这些姿势来热身，尽可能的在10到15分钟内抓住这些姿势。  
Bucky保持了这种向后弯腰的姿势好几分钟，然后咕哝道，“需要休息下。”然后向后躺了下来。  
“我认为我可以了。”  
“你确定？让我休息一分钟，我可以继续。”  
“我看看。”Steve放下素描本，转战画板，几分钟后他就大致画好了。眼角的余光看到Bucky已经站起身来走开，然后又回来开始给植株浇水，他很感激Bucky没有站在他身后看他画画，因为他不喜欢这样，或许另一个Steve也不喜欢。  
当最终完成时，他往后靠去，“看起来你成功了，”Bucky站在他背后说道。当Bucky用舌头袭击他的耳朵时，他躲了躲，笑着。没过多久Bucky就拉起Steve走到沙发旁，让他躺下，Bucky仍然只穿着内裤，“嗯，你什么时候需要出发？”  
把手机拿出口袋有点费劲，当他拿出来时，Bucky开始吮吸起Steve的脖子，让他可以查看下邮箱。“三点。”他说道，现在还不到1点。他松开手机让它掉到地毯上，然后伸手抱住Bucky。把脸埋在Bucky湿润的头发里，他可以闻到洗发水的味道。  
“希望你不介意，”Bucky抬起头呼吸空气，“今晚Nat和Clint会来吃晚餐。”他又把头埋进Steve的脖子里。  
Steve沿着Bucky的脊椎摩挲着，“没什么，我看看我还能把哪些东西混在一起。”他闭上眼睛，让他在Bucky带给他的感觉里漂浮着。  
“你不必这样，”Bucky快速的说道，移向Steve的下巴，“下厨，我的意思是。”他用鼻子摩擦着Steve的鬓角，“我们可以点外卖。”  
动了动身体，Steve稍微侧躺着，他捧着Bucky的脸，然后凝视着它。只是看着，他似乎从未真正仔细的看过Bucky的容颜，他的手指划过Bucky浓密的眉毛，拂开他散落的头发，然后抚摸着他的双颊，穿过已经一天长的胡渣，来到下巴间的沟壑。他知道这张脸的所有上所有的部分，他无数次的见过它们，看着它们随着时间经年累变，然而他从未追逐过这些细节，从未像红酒般的品味着它们。  
然后是他的双眼，那双深蓝色，大理石般的闪耀的眼睛。但这并不是因为眼睛的颜色，而是因为Bucky正看着他，仿佛他能看进Steve的灵魂，他知道Steve到底是怎样的人，而且他爱他。  
他并不知道他实际看了Bucky多久，他甚至都没有察觉到在他捧着Bucky的脸时，Bucky一直在用手指摩挲着他手臂上的肌肉，当他清醒过来时，Bucky不知怎么也察觉到了，他们的双唇在中途相遇，Steve完全沉浸。  
***   
在三点钟要开会的结果就是他快速的冲出了家门。  
他的文件夹很大，但是不鼓，他有个可以用来装它们的背肩书包。他像被信件包一样把包挂在脖子上，但他当乘上挤满人的火车时，就一直被人碰撞着，这让他不由得不安起来，在接下来的行程里他把书包抓在胸前，他甚至都不能浏览一遍要开会的内容，直到他回到了街上，呼吸着排水系统和汽车尾气甜蜜的味道。  
当他提前了15分钟到达，他不得不问接待员应该怎么走。她困惑的眨了眨眼，所以他告诉了她他的车祸、遗忘症等等，然后Nick出现了。  
没有了眼罩Steve差点就没认出他来。  
会议进行得还不错，他在听起来不那么疯狂的情况下解释了他的遗忘症，“我有点担心着墨，”他说道，打开文件夹展示他的铅笔画，“我很抱歉，我记得去上过艺术学院，我对美国队长很熟悉，但是我不记得画漫画的事了。”  
“医生有说你什么时候能够恢复记忆吗？”Nick问道，带上一幅金属边框眼镜仔细检查起了画作。  
“没有，她只是说我应该按照以往的行程来，期待我能够开始记得。”Nick翻看着画作不置一词，Steve有点不安，“抱歉，如果它们没有之前画得好……”  
“它们并没有不好，”在看完最后一页后Nick终于说道，“事实上，我想要说它们甚至比以前更好一点。”  
“真的？”  
“当然，通常情况下，你一天会画一页，但是是包括着墨，所以我们没有意料到会有这么多，这对截稿日是件好事。”  
“哦，”Steve还没想过这个。  
“我们只需要找一位我们的室内艺术家给这些着墨，那会给你一点时间熟悉你的着墨流程。你觉得呢？”  
“听起来不错。”  
Nick开始检查起了铅笔画里的细节，“我们需要这些线条更加清晰一点，这样着墨的人就不会把它们搞砸，”他留下了两张可以用来着墨的作品，把其他的递给Steve，“下周尽早把这些送来，那样我们就能顺利的完成，该死的，Rogers，我还以为会有很大差别呢。”  
考虑到他和Nick总是争吵，Steve回到家的时候还是心情不错的，离6点还差几分钟。  
Bucky说点外卖也可以，但是他还是走进了厨房，他在一个储藏柜的后面发现一包奥利奥，他吃了几块来垫垫他已经开始咕咕叫的肚子，然后拿起个苹果吃了起来。他想不出该做什么当饭前零食，虽然他们有玉米片和沙拉。然后他记起他在Pinterest上看到了份食谱，在他把五种调料放在一起后，他听到了一阵敲门声。  
“直接进去就行，笨蛋。”在他前去开门时，他听到了Natasha的声音。  
Clint照她说的做了，Steve差点就被门撞到了脸，“我们带来了啤酒！”Clint宣布道，拿出两带六瓶装的啤酒，“今晚吃披萨对吗？”  
“天啊。”Natasha嘀咕道。  
“我可以吃披萨。”Steve说道。  
Nat翻了个白眼，“对于一个亲自烹饪的人来说，你对食物可一点都不挑剔。但是当James回来时，他一定会支持我的。”  
“我在做美奶滋（dip）。”Steve说道，为了方便Clint理解，他朝Clint做了个dip（蘸）的姿势，但是Clint还是看起来很困惑。  
“什么？”  
“不错的尝试，”Natasha说道，“你那是茶的手势。”她把她的手指合在一起，点了点她的嘴唇，然后伸出食指和中指，摇了摇。Clint的脸一下亮了起来，迅速往厨房里走去。  
Steve尝试着做了一遍，“这是美乐滋的意思？”  
“这是食物和厨房的意思，他只需要知道这个。”  
Steve笑了，当他们来到厨房时，Clint已经用薯片在蘸了点美乐滋，并吞咽下上一块。他朝Steve竖起个大指姆。  
“所以，我听说你和James相处得更好了。”Natasha说道。  
Bucky告诉了她多少？他揉了揉脸，希望在过去24小时内发生的事没有让他的嘴唇皲裂得那么引人注意。“是啊，进展得相当不错。”  
“你在脸红！”Clint满嘴食物的说道，Steve的脸的确突然变得滚烫起来。  
“我听说核磁共振没有查出什么，所以我猜这也值得庆祝。”Nat拿出一瓶啤酒，然后从冰箱上取下开瓶器打开盖子，把它递给了Steve，然后又开了一瓶给Clint，最后给才给自己开了瓶，“干杯。”她说，他们都碰了下酒瓶，然后喝了起来。  
当Bucky打开门走了进来，Steve和Nat转过身，他看起来有点不爽和潮湿，“外面下雨了？”Steve问道，看向窗外，的确，天已经开始下起了雨。  
“是啊。”Bucky挂好衣服走进卧室。  
“我马上回来，”Steve说道，跟着他。当他看到Bucky在换衣服时，走回了走廊。“你还好吗？”他问。  
“没事，就是这鬼天气，你知道，我本来还想早点回来的。”Bucky拉上牛仔裤，然后穿上一件灰色的毛绒卫衣，“过来。”  
Steve几乎没有听清，当他意识到Bucky说了什么后，差点跳了起来，想着难道Bucky要告诉他什么秘密吗？Steve走向Bucky，在梳妆台旁停下。“怎么了？”  
Bucky一把抓住Steve的裤子把他拉近，在Steve反应过来之前，Bucky的舌头就已经快伸进了Steve的喉咙。Steve花了一会儿放松下来，然后他甚至把Bucky拉得更近。  
“我不知道怎么回事，”当他们最终因缺氧停下来时，Bucky说道，“我就是无法把手从你身上撕下来。”  
此刻Steve一点也不介意，虽然他大概知道为什么会这样，他和另一个Steve整体腻在一起，如果那是“nooner”真正的意思，如果他们每天吃完午餐都做这个，Bucky已经一周都没有做爱了，他现在大概该死的饥渴。  
一部分他感到这是他的错，是他扰乱了Bucky的日程，他再次品尝起了Bucky的嘴唇，闭上眼睛，或许他应该让Bucky做他想做的事，他不是很确定这到底会怎么发展，他的胃部开始紧张起来。  
“Clint大概把我做的美乐滋吃完了，你确定你没事？”  
“我只是希望能够早点回家和你有几分钟独处的时间，只是这样而已。”Bucky说道，他亲了亲Steve的脖子，然后退了开，“但这也没什么 ，我们晚点就有时间了。”  
他们最终点了日本食物当晚餐，Natasha争取到的，而且Bucky宣称他从未吃过寿司，“我从来没有吃过寿司，”Steve不安的说，“那就是些生鱼片吗？”Bucky和Nat翻了个白眼，Clint最终也同意了，他几乎一个人就把整碗美乐滋吃完了，并且开始喝起了他的第三瓶瓶酒，“我们明天吃披萨。”他说道，朝Natasha摇了摇一根手指。  
“好吧。”她说。  
Bucky给Steve点了一些食物，在他挂掉电话后他给自己拿了瓶啤酒，他宣布道，“所以，Steve加入了个战斗联盟。”  
Steve把脸埋在手里，“Bucky，别这样。”  
“战斗联盟，就像电影里一样？”Natasha问道。  
“就像电影一样。”Bucky重复道。  
“有部叫战斗联盟的电影？”Steve问道。  
“那是个地下打斗比赛。”Bucky解释道，“给他们看看邮件。”  
“这就打破了第一条规则。”但是Steve还是拿出了手机，Clint抓过它，开始阅读起来。  
“我才发现这件事，我不记得我曾签约参加过。”  
“该死的，”Clint说，“我们追踪了这伙人几个月，我不在这个案子里，但是这……这很重大。”  
“这是非法的？因为赌博？”即使指示里威胁每个人都不准谈论它，但Steve从没有想过它是非法的，打架是非法的？如果双方都同意也是这样？  
“有部分这个原因，同时也因为有人被送进了急救室，但却不肯告诉是谁把他们揍成得那样。最开始我们以为是个新的帮派，但是那些被送审的人并不像是帮派的人，都是些坐办公室的。”  
Steve再次想到他怎么被送进急救室的，以及他肋骨上的淤青，但是Sam在说他期待着他的第一场比赛。  
突然，一次和朋友们的友好晚餐变成了一场秘密的讨论，虽然Steve并不怎么介意帮警察的忙，但他不喜欢有人因想要在战斗中证明自己就会惹来大麻烦。  
就像Sam。


	15. Chapter 15

深吸一口气，他走进了健身房。  
他完全不知道他和Sam见面的通常时间，但是他想Steve不会在Bucky出门工作之前就出发去健身房，所以他决定在那个时间后出发。在他给双手缠上绷带带上手套时，Sam并不在，所以他只是开始打起了沙袋。  
“你今天提前了。”在他健身时，Sam的声音传来。 “想早点开始练习。”Steve咕哝道，又继续击打了几次。  
“你准备好了一对一训练了吗？”Sam问道。  
Steve固定住沙袋，看向这个他认为是他朋友的人，“听着，我重新考虑了下这整件事……”他不想说“战斗联盟”这个词，这是第一条规则。以及第二条。“你知道的。”他说道。  
Sam扫视了下四周，然后说道：“让我们找个地方谈。”  
他跟着Sam来到健身房的一个边缘角落，在两面镜子结合的地方。Sam似乎找了个音乐最大声，而且周围没有人的地方。“出什么事了？”  
“我只是……”Steve没想到会被这么问，真的。“我不得不一直向Bucky保密，那感觉很糟糕。”他说道，他希望他曾告诉过Sam有关Bucky的事情。  
“那全是你的主意，”Sam举起手来，“你说他只会试图阻止你，得了吧，不要告诉我你害怕了，我知道你有多想揍Rumlow一顿。”  
Steve皱了皱眉，“Rumlow，”他厌恶的说道。Rumlow的背叛给他造成的伤害仍然记忆犹新，他能想象这个世界的Rumlow是怎样的人。  
“就是要这样，我们都支持你去狠狠的踢他屁股，来吧，别再浪费时间了，上台。”  
尝试着不暴露他其实什么都不知道的方法，他朝四周看了看，好像他能看见Rumlow暗藏在哪一样，“听着，我有一件事要告诉你。”Steve说道，“我开始在想我不是出了车祸。”  
Sam严肃起来，“该死的，我就知道。”他嘘声道，“你不记得发生了什么？”  
“我不记得那天发生的任何事情。”Steve说道，他没有撒谎，不是吗？  
“那个恐同的混球，他绝对能做出找他黑帮的人手痛揍你一顿，然后把你丢到街上，把现场伪装成车祸的这种事。”Sam愤怒的说道，他开始来回走动，“他知道一比一比赛的话，他绝对会被你痛扁的。”  
想明白这一切后Steve感到血压上升，Rumlow很明显看不惯这个世界的Steve是gay（或者双，不过对那样的人这没什么区别），他对另一个Steve或许有身体上的欺凌，或许是言辞的侮辱。  
\- 反正，Steve知道他不可能就这么算了。  
但是另一个Steve不是战士，不管怎样，反正不是受过训练的战士。所以他来了这个健身房，去学习该怎么战斗，秘密的，因为他知道Bucky不会同意。或许他是和Rumlow在这个健身房里产生的过节，既然Sam也认识这个人。请求Sam训练他就是计划的第一小步。  
“你认为他想恐吓我退出……”Steve降低了声音，“退出战斗联盟？”  
Sam不安的朝四周扫视了一圈。“是的，他妈的当然是这样，Rumlow就是这种人。为了防止万一，很多钱压在了他身上，但是也有人支持你。你实力更弱。如果你赢了，该死的，你会干掉他的。”  
这让Steve感到好多了，好很多。  
“你真的认为我会赢？”Steve问道。  
Sam轻轻的擂了拳他的肩膀，“我们上台吧。”  
当然，他向Bucky承诺过他不会加入任何一场打斗，当然，当有消息时他会向Clint传递情报，但是现在，他脑袋里想的全都是他有多想痛揍一顿Rumlow，为了他在这个世界里做过的事。  
Sam引领Steve回到储物室，他从柜子里取出了两个防护头盔，他带上一个蓝色的，他的脸大都暴露在外，Steve带上了另一个红色的，把他整张脸都保护了起来，还有着金属面罩。他太习惯于只带着盾牌作为唯一的防御，头盔用来保护后脑而不是脸部，以至于这个头盔显得有点约束。  
Sam还拿出了件看起来像加厚的防弹衣的马甲递了过来，Steve想问他们到底是要练习拳击还是要朝对方开枪，但是他知道这个马甲是用来干嘛的，另一个Steve在对练的时候非常小心，好让身上不会留下什么淤青，以免引起Bucky的怀疑。  
他跟着Sam爬上拳击台，他加入过很多次战斗，但他不习惯和朋友对练，他们太脆弱了。  
“朝我攻击。”Sam说道，用带着手套的手朝他招了招手，Steve犹豫了。  
“你需要我提醒你Rumlow说了些什么吗？”Sam歪了歪头，“该死的婊子，是不是整天都想吸我老二？死玻璃。”  
当Steve冲上前朝Sam的脸上揍去，Sam笑了，“就是这样。”  
现在，Steve不再犹豫会打到Sam，即使他知道那些话不是Sam说的。  
Sam很擅长躲避和移动，而且也擅长阻拦，Steve仍然在继续习惯现在更慢的速度和没那么强的力量。而当他开始使用起他美国队长的动作时，比如前空翻、飞踢，他在Sam的眼中看到了惊讶。  
“该死的，兄弟。”结束后，Sam靠在绳索上说道，“你一直都在练习。”  
“我想要赢。”Steve想着，他是认真的。  
***   
在他那半边的衣橱里，刚好有三件系扣衬衣，红色、白色、蓝色。很符合只有在作为画美国队长的漫画家的身份出席时才会穿正式衣服的人。  
他决定，白色太过正式，他还得在外面穿一件运动外套呢，那样就只剩下了红色和蓝色，他把两件衣服放到床上，拿出一些领带，他不知道这些领带各是谁的，不过这大概没关系。  
开门的声音让Steve跳了起来，一把抓起衬衫和领带把它们塞进柜子里。  
“在挑今晚穿那件衣服？”Bucky问道。  
Steve僵住了，决定放弃。他打开衣柜拿出衬衫和领带，把它们放回床上。“是啊，抱歉。”  
“我一直在告诉你，你不用感到抱歉。我知道你今晚有个约会。”Bucky走了过来，站在Steve身旁，“本来，我是打算在楼上和Nat以及Clint呆在一起，喝个大醉。”  
Steve担忧的看着Bucky，“如果你不想我去的话，我可以取消。”  
“Hey，现在，我对此没那么沮丧了。”Bucky轻轻的说，伸手揽着Steve的腰，“而且我还可以安慰自己你今晚会回来的，和我呆在一起。”他笑了笑，但Steve能看出隐藏在里面的受伤，所以他开始温柔而深情的亲吻起Bucky，给他更多的信心。  
他的大脑告诉他只要他一思考亲吻Peggy的事，Bucky就会察觉到的，但他身体里的一部分仍然在想着亲吻Peggy。  
他已经不想去设想和Peggy之间的亲吻会比他和Bucky间的更好。  
“你应该穿这件蓝色的衬衣，”Bucky说道，“那件红色的是我的。”  
“哦，”Steve说道，“抱歉，我还分不清哪件是谁的。”他把红色的那件衬衣挂回衣架上。  
“你应该带上这条领带。”  
他转头看向Bucky递过来的这条浅蓝色、深蓝色、灰色相间的条纹领带，Bucky的眼光很好，它很称他的衬衣。  
“在你第一次给别人签名的后我给你买的这条领带，记得吗？”  
Steve拿过这条领带，手指滑过上面的丝质，他希望他能记得，只有这样他才能不一直让他周围的人失望。  
“这没什么。”Bucky低语道，把自己埋进Steve的臂弯里。“只是在你带着它的时候，记得想起我。好吗？”  
Bucky去洗澡了，吃完午餐后，他们在沙发上亲热了会儿，Steve把手放到Bucky的屁股上，轻轻的捏了捏，Bucky急剧的吸了口气，抵着Steve的嘴唇笑了笑，发出了愉快的声音。但Steve注意到了什么，“你什么时候回去工作？”他问道。  
“我不回去了。”Bucky说道，用胯部蹭了蹭Steve的大腿，笑了。  
“哦。”他这么猜想过，当他看见Bucky换上了牛仔裤而不是运动裤的时候。  
歪了歪头，Bucky说道：“你听起来有点失望。”  
这双眼睛……Steve甚至无法直视，“我只是……我以为你会在工作，当我……当我离开去……”他几乎无法把剩下的话说完，“参加我的约会。”  
“我可以离开。”  
他不喜欢Bucky回答得这么急促，所以他伸手紧紧的环抱住Bucky狭窄的腰部，把头栖息在Bucky的肩膀上，“我很抱歉，我不是想你离开，但是我不想伤害你……这好像是我唯一所擅长的。”他的脸皱了起来，他很高兴Bucky现在看不见他眼角的泪水。他的双臂紧紧的抱住Bucky，他们应该这样的。  
Bucky伸手摸了摸他的后脑，轻轻的呼了口气，Bucky把温柔的吻烙在Steve的脖子上，“这对我们都不好受，”Bucky低语道，“但我们会熬过的，我们总是会的。”  
Bucky的话听起来仿佛他们已经在一起了永远那么久，Bucky不喜欢Steve会和别人约会的这件事，但他知道这不会长久的。  
Steve希望他也有这样的自信。


	16. Chapter 16

Peggy的公寓楼装着蜂鸣器但却没有对讲机，所以当它发出的强烈信号声吓着他时，他只有不情愿的走上楼。出于某种原因，他有种他不是在去她真正的公寓的感觉。再次，在他生长的年代，情况会有所不同，单身女性要么和家人生活在一起，要么生活在只允许女性入住而拒绝男性的特殊公寓里。  
他爬着楼，拿着买给她的花束的手渐渐变得粘湿起来。如果她不喜欢花怎么办？他自问道。难道不是所有女孩都喜欢花吗？或许在如今第一次约会就给女孩买花并不合适。他从没有经历过一次约会去了解这些，他也不想去问Bucky。直到离开了他们的公寓他才允许自己开始激动起来。他终于要和Peggy跳舞了，他来到了她门前，艰难的吞咽了下才开始敲门。  
他一碰到门板门就开了，“Hello？”  
“Hello！”Peggy从屋内什么地方回应道，“进来吧，我马上就准备好了！”  
Steve关上门走了进去，朝四周打量了下。还不错，虽然现代的装修和他的期待的不太相符，难道他在想象他会进入一间四十年代风格的房子？他失望的情绪告诉他是的。  
他尴尬的站着，然后听到她走下走廊的声音，“你看起来……”他开口道，在看见她之前就准备好了告诉她，却又不得不停住，“……不像Peggy。”他继续道。  
名叫Angie的那位护士站在那里，穿着纯棉超短裤和拉丝吊带背心。“她马上就好。”Angie说道，坐在沙发上，“坐吧，不用拘束，她很快就下来。”  
“哦？”他从来没设想过Peggy会是那种会画很长时间来准备的人，即使每次他看到她时，她都那么完美无缺。“额，我是Steve。”他说道，“我不知道你是否还记得我？”  
“当然，我们都记得你。”Angie说道，笑了，“我们都想知道你怎么一醒来就知道了她的名字，这就像爱情电影里面的情节。”  
Steve可不准备告诉Angie有关平行宇宙的理论，“我也希望我知道。”他说道。  
“你还给她买了花！”她转过头大声的说道，“他给你买了花！”  
Peggy的笑声传来：“真的？”  
“所以你是做什么的？”Angie问道。  
“我是个漫画家。”Steve回答道。  
“哇！没想到诶，你看起来像个律师什么的。”  
“谢谢？”  
“我很抱歉。”Peggy喊道，穿着高跟鞋快速走来，敲击着坚硬的地板发出熟悉的声音。Steve屏息的站了起来，她正穿着一件红色的半长连衣裙和一双黑色的高跟鞋。“我看起来还好吧？”当她看到Steve的神色时，问道。  
“很漂亮。”他说道，然后才想起了递出他的花。  
“它们看起来很可爱！我从来没在第一次约会的时候收到过花。”Angie站起来，“我来把它们插进水里吧。”  
“谢谢。”Peggy的目光追随着Angie走进厨房，然后她转头看向Steve，没有任何警示的，她把手贴上了他的胸膛，“你带上了领带，还有所有的一切。”Bucky，他无助的想着。她笑了起来。  
哦，她的笑容。  
她套上她的黑色毛衣。  
“你准备好了去跳舞吗？”他问道，伸出手去。  
“是的。”她扬了扬眉，“等会儿见，Angie。”  
“玩得开心。”Angie说道，眨了眨眼。

走到街上，Peggy朝四周看了看，“你的朋友呢？”  
Steve踉跄了下，“我的朋友，你的意思是……Bucky？”  
“是的，他告诉我这是你给他取得昵称，James，他不加入我们吗？”  
“额，不。”Steve说道，很高兴现在天色已晚，“只有我们两个人。”他不确定该说些什么，为什么Peggy会这么问，除非……她知道他们在约会？  
她当然会知道他们在约会，他想揍自己一拳，当他醒来后Bucky亲他时她就站在那里，天啊，他现在感觉他就是这个世界上最大的混蛋。  
“抱歉，我不想让你感到不恰当，他告诉我你们在约会，难道不是这样吗？”Peggy拉住他的手让他停下来，“我很抱歉，我想我大概搞错了情况。”  
他看向她。  
“你看，当你约我去跳舞的时候，你的朋友就站在那里，所以我在想，你们两个在找……”她抿了抿唇，“第三个？”  
“第三个什么？”Steve愚蠢的问道，然后突然明白过来，“哦！哦。”  
“Angie和我讨论过这个，我们觉得这可能会很有趣，对我们四个人来说，当然，她有点……不高兴她没有被邀请，但这只是第一次约会，我们想看看这会进行到哪一步。”  
“Angie……和你……”  
Peggy歪了歪头，“是的。”  
Steve舔了舔嘴唇，然后移开了目光，试图理清思维。所以Peggy在和Angie在交往，而Steve在和Bucky交往，然后Peggy决定参加约会是因为她在想这可能是三人行，或者四人行。  
“我很抱歉。”Steve说道，“约你出来这个主意实在太蠢了。”而且自私，他在内心道。  
“如果这不是你和James的决定，那为什么你要约我？”  
“我得了……遗忘症。”他厌恶他老是要这么说，总是撒谎。但这比他所相信的真相要更容易让人理解。“我不记得和Bucky之间的关系了，但是我有其他……的记忆，其中之一就是你。  
“其他记忆？还有我？”  
“我不知道它们是怎么产生的，或许是我在昏迷时做的梦或者其他什么的。”他越来越擅长撒谎了，Natasha会很自豪的。“我记得我向你承诺过一支舞，然后我就去世了，在我的记忆里。”  
他看向Peggy，这个他之前所一直渴望的女人，但那感觉是好久好久前的事情了，岁月荏苒，空间转变。  
她有着最温暖的棕色眼眸。  
“我明白了。”她小心的说道，触碰着他的脸颊，“你得去弄明白你的梦境是否是真的。”  
Steve僵住了，他等待着她说那不是真的，然后取消约会，没有跳舞。  
她再次把她的手臂穿过他的，“让我们来试试，好吗？”  
出租车驶离餐厅，他们坐在一张桌子旁享受着这里的氛围，轻松的闲聊着。  
把所有的事情都公开让他感觉好多了——尽可能的公开。  
“所以你的男朋友一定对现在所发生的所有的事感到很难过？”Peggy说道，把餐巾纸放大腿上。  
“他接受得倒还好，但我知道他很伤心，只是那个……梦，或者其他什么的，它的感觉太过真实。”正在播放的大乐队的音乐让他对他所在的时代和地点都感到模糊，特别是还有Peggy正坐在他面前，仿佛他从来没把一架飞机撞进过冰里。  
当他看向她时，他几乎不知道该说些什么。他所想对Peggy说的一切都听起来那么疯狂，他只对他的Peggy谈论过有关战争方面的事情—战术、任务。“和我谈谈你在医院里的工作吧。”他说道，抿了口红酒希望能够冷静一点。  
Peggy有一些有关医院的趣事，多数是关于其他护士的。特护病房的氛围非常严肃的，很可能会造成情感的干涸，所以护士们想出了很多打发时间的办法来缓解压力。  
当乐队上场开始现场演奏时，舞池挤满了一起跳舞的伴侣，Steve听出了第一首歌曲，“Sing, Sing, Sing (with a Swing),”，像其他人一样，他和Peggy转头看向舞池里的人们跳着摇摆舞，就仿佛他从未见过一样，他们不再理会快要吃完的晚餐了。  
有些动作很熟悉，但整体的话……  
“哇！”这是当一曲结束后他所能说的唯一的话。女孩们被抛向空中，旋转舞动，Steve光是看着就感到眩晕。  
“哇的反应就对了，你知道该怎么跳这种舞吗？”Peggy问道。  
“不。”Steve笑着道，“我完全不记得该怎么跳舞了。”  
“我会跳两步舞（two-step），”Peggy说道，“而且我知道颤栗舞（Thriller dance）。”她把手作出爪子的形状，Steve笑了，虽然他没有听懂这个笑话。（Thriller dance是迈克尔杰克逊的代表之一，Thriller发音和three很像。）  
舞蹈很值得欣赏，而且精彩的舞步让他们多了份谈资，一段时间过去了，他们开始在喝他们的第二杯酒，Steve再次考虑起来他是否要和Peggy跳舞。他不会跳任何快节奏的舞蹈，但现在所有的歌曲节奏都很快，直到乐队中场休息，扬声器播放起了一曲缓慢的歌。他立刻认出了这首歌的旋律。  
上次他听到这首歌时还是在他DC的公寓里，在他的世界还没有分崩离析时。  
其他跳舞的人都离开了舞池，他站起身来，朝Peggy伸出手，“我能邀请你跳一支舞吗？”  
她微微一笑：“当然。”  
如果他闭上眼睛，他能够想象他正在另一个世界、另一段时光里，在所有的事情变得如此复杂和混乱之前。这首歌的歌词总是让他想起Peggy和他之间从未做过的事。  
“Never thought that you would be... Standing here so close to me...”  
他的手掌下Peggy衣裙纤维柔软，她的手握在他的手里，身体几乎相触……  
“There’s so much I feel that I should say... But words can wait until some other day...”  
他的身体知道该怎么做，节奏让他们在舞池里缓慢移动、柔和旋转。  
“Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again... It’s been a long, long time...”   
她的头发在他脸颊低语，半闭着眼睛，她的脖颈雪白，她的嘴唇火红，无需言语，他能感觉仿佛回到了当初，那个他所归属的地方，那时这是正确的，这会是他唯一的选择。  
歌曲结束，其他人走进舞池。Steve和Peggy靠得越来越近，他的手臂紧紧的揽着她的纤腰，她的手环着他的脖子。他能感受到她也迷失在了这里，他们看向彼此，仿佛是陌生人，又仿佛是失散多年的朋友。  
当“Sentimental Journey”这首歌结束时，Steve低下头，遇见她抬起的双唇，他们亲吻。  
这和他们的最后一吻完全不同，没有任何的紧迫在里面，相反的，这里面包含着他长久所期待的甜蜜，一种悲伤的甜蜜，一种道别。  
当他们分开时，他知道这是他们最后的一个吻。  
“哦。”她说道，擦了擦她的红唇，然后触碰了下他的嘴唇，“你在流鼻血。”  
他把手放到鼻子下，察觉到了粘稠，让她把他拉回了桌子。他用纸巾堵住了鼻血，她像之前Bucky在医院里告诉他那样的说道：“捏着鼻梁，抬起头，就是这样。”  
“我很抱歉。”他说道，“这似乎经常发生。”  
“你还好吗？头晕？”  
他感受了下，发现他现在只想回家：“希望你不要介意我们把这场约会时间缩短。”  
“我不介意。”  
他们在公寓楼下下了出租车。  
“你要上来吗？”Peggy问道，“我可以给你做些咖啡，如果你想要的话。”  
Steve委婉的拒绝了，“我今天玩得很开心，”他说道，“或许，什么时候我们可以来一次四人约会。”  
“听起来不错。”Peggy伸手拥抱了下他，在他没有亲吻她道别时并没有显得失望。他等到她安全回家后才转身回去。  
当他约Peggy出去时，他在想这会是他和她重新来过的机会，他们的舞将意味着开始，但是现在，在和她跳完舞后，他意识到这其实是结束，他的愿望已经达成。  
他已经准备好迎来全新的生活，一段已经开始了的生活。

当他回去时Bucky并不在家。他趁机快速的洗了个澡，洗掉Peggy可能留下的任何香水或者口红印记。然后换上睡衣上楼去Barton家，他听到屋内传来电视的声音，他敲了敲门。  
“进来。”Nat喊道。  
房间里几乎全黑，电视里正在放恐怖片，Steve把目光从血腥的屏幕上移开，看见Bucky在沙发的一角，颓靡的坐着，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。在沙发的另一角，Natasha正把头靠在Clint的肩上。  
“约会进行得怎样？”Natasha问道，有些刻意。  
“是啊，”Bucky口齿不清的说道，“侬的哟会怎么样？”  
“还不错。”他含糊的说道，他摸了摸Bucky的手，“你想去睡觉吗？”  
“唔——”Bucky向后仰着头，闭着眼睛。  
“在你敲门之前他已经喝得烂醉了。”Nat安静的说。  
“我很好。”Bucky的眼睛仍然闭着。  
“你要看完电视吗？那也可以。”Steve说道，把自己塞坐进沙发中间，Bucky没有移开，但他也没有朝Steve靠过去一点点。Steve把头埋进双膝间，想着他是否应该直接回去。  
“抱歉，我知道你不喜欢恐怖电影的。”Nat轻声说道。Clint则是相反，他似乎完全沉浸在剧情当中，当受害者开始反击起精神病杀手时，他捏紧了拳头。  
没过多久屏幕上开始滚动起了演职人员表，然后Bucky打起鼾来。  
“我不介意他睡我们的沙发。”Natasha说道，Clint比划着什么，Nat点了点头，“他不是很好受。”  
“他一直告诉我没关系。”Steve低头看着他最好的朋友，把酒瓶从他手中取出。  
“我给他拿条毛毯。”Nat说道，但Steve阻止了她。  
“我带他回家。”他倾过身，把Bucky的一条无力的胳膊绕过肩膀，然后伸手穿过他的膝盖。Bucky很重，但他还是能够抱得动。  
“你确定？”Nat问道，她朝Clint比划道：“帮下他。”  
“我可以的。”Steve坚持道，但最后他不得不感激Clint帮他开门，并协助他走下楼梯。他艰难的把Bucky放到床上，还好没有让他头撞上什么东西。  
“谢谢你。”他说道，然后做了个他知道的手语，把手平放在唇边，然后向Clint伸过去。  
Clint笑了，也朝他这么做了下，然后挥了挥手，道别离开。  
现在只剩下他们俩了，Steve吸了口气，低头看着Bucky。他现在只想道歉，想告诉Bucky他再也不会做这种事了。叹了口气，他解开Bucky的鞋带然后脱下它们。现在他所能做的，就只是照顾好他最好的朋友，来显示他有多在乎，在言语无法起作用的现在。  
爬上床，他解开Bucky的皮带，以及他牛仔裤上的扣子，然后试着在不把他内裤拉下来的情况下脱下他的裤子。Bucky开始动了起来，向上拱起他的胯部。“你想扒下我的裤子？”Bucky呻吟道，然后又吃吃的笑了起来，揉了揉脸。  
“我只是在想你穿着内裤睡会舒服点。”Steve低语道，“没什么的，你继续睡就好。”  
“不，我不能。”Bucky说道，拍打了下Steve的肩膀。Steve忽视他，继续把他的裤子脱下来，尽管Bucky很明显勃起了。  
“别在挑逗我了！”Bucky又笑了起来，笨拙的抓住Steve的手腕，Steve想要挣开，但Bucky的力气出乎意料的大，他拉过Steve的手放到他想要它在的地方。  
正压在他的坚挺上。  
Steve有一秒钟忘记了呼吸，Bucky的内裤布料只是薄薄的一层隔离，当Bucky把他的手掌用力的按在他的老二上时，Steve完全能够感受到所有的细节。  
“嗯，”Bucky舔了舔唇，“帮我打出来，Steve。”  
过去的这几天，Steve一直都在不安，想要弄明白男人之间的性爱应该需要些什么，但是这个……他知道该怎么做。他弯曲手指，隔着布料感受着Bucky老二的粗大，感到自己也在开始变硬，他知道这会让Bucky感觉多舒服，他需要让Bucky感到舒服，在他对Bucky做了这些该死的事后。  
在Bucky的身边躺下，Steve继续隔着内裤帮着Bucky，并开始亲吻起他。Bucky前后摇晃着头部，呼吸变得沉重，偶尔溢出些轻微的呻吟。当Steve轻柔的亲吻着他的嘴唇时，它们微微分开。深吸一口气，鼓起勇气，Steve把手伸进Bucky的裤腰带里，握住Bucky的老二，开始上下撸动起来。  
“唔。”Bucky叹息道。他模糊不清的说着：“拿一些润滑剂来。”他指了指床头柜。  
没有放开Bucky，Steve打开抽屉朝里面看去。那个写着KY的胶管……他仔细的看了看。润滑剂。Steve打开盖子，不情愿的，把手从Bucky的裤子里拿了出来，挤了点在Bucky的内裤里。  
“Yeaah。”Bucky叹息道。他浑身无力，微微的笑了，闭上了眼睛。Steve继续亲吻了会儿Bucky的脸，上下撸动着他的勃起。直到他听到Bucky发出一声奇怪的声音，他停了下来，然后又听见了它。  
Bucky打起了呼噜。  
微笑着，Steve抽出了手，在床单上擦了擦，然后他起床继续脱掉Bucky的牛仔裤。他又爬回到床上，用被子盖住他们，推着Bucky侧躺着，然后在他身边蜷缩起来。Bucky的呼噜声和他身体的热度让Steve平静下来，很快入睡。


	17. Chapter 17

Steve醒来的时候硬得发疼，他的老二正抵着Bucky的屁股。“嗯。”还没睁开眼睛他的声音就已经从喉咙里溢了出来，他现在仍然保持着从后面搂着Bucky的姿势，他思考了会该怎么离开，因为Bucky的手正搭在他的手上，然后Bucky开始动起了臀部。

他先以为Bucky还在做梦，但是不久他就感到Bucky的呼吸在他身边加快。

“嗯，你在做什么？”他问道。

“叫醒你。”Bucky发出带着睡意的喉音，他更用力的磨动着臀部，“感觉不错？”

“嗯……嗯。”他收紧了抱着Bucky的手臂，把脸压在Bucky的背部的T恤，呼吸加深。他的老二抽动起来。Fuck，他不知道该怎么做，他是应该做些什么吗……用他的老二？那是Bucky想要的吗？Bucky现在在做的事不是说想要把他弄下去？即使这种感觉真的、真的很好。他该做些什么？

昨晚的记忆鲜活起来，他把手向下伸进Bucky的内裤里，里面还残留着些润滑，Steve开始动了起来。Bucky呻吟着：“啊，该死，好舒服。”他伸手握住Steve的手臂。

“昨晚的事我很抱歉。”Steve说道，把脸埋在Bucky的后背里，仍然继续着手活，加快了速度。“我对所有的一切都感到抱歉，我就是个傻瓜。”

“你不必，”Bucky喘息道，“感到抱歉。”

“我需要，Buck。我伤害了你，我保证我再也不会这么做了。”Steve的拇指翻过Bucky老二的头部，然后把手更向下，按摩了几下他的囊袋。

“好舒服，舒服。”

“我只是想要补偿你。”Steve说道，即使Bucky发出的声音越来越愉快，他仍然感觉想要哭泣，“我想让你舒服，这样你就会忘记我是个混蛋。”他的声音开始崩溃，Bucky在他臂弯里转过身来。

“Hey.”

当Bucky转身时他没法一直握住他，所以他放开了，仍然把手放在Bucky的内裤里，只是移动到他的屁股上。

“Hey。”Bucky低语道，触碰着Steve的脸颊，擦干了他的眼泪，又亲了亲他的泪痕。Bucky把他的脸拉近，他们的舌头缠绕在一起。他以为Bucky想要说些什么，但随着他们越抱越紧，几乎是人类不可能达到的地步，这个想法被他完全抛到了脑后。Bucky用手环抱着Steve的脖子让他没法后退，Steve把一条腿挂在Bucky的髋部，他们的胯部紧贴在一起。

Bucky老二上传来的压力，还有他内裤上的湿润，都让他变得更硬，他的老二也开始渗出液体，他上下摩擦着Bucky的胯部，除此之外他还能做些什么呢？想要再和Bucky靠得更近一点就只能是爬进他的衣服里。

他在Bucky的嘴里呻吟着，直到释放，Bucky笑了笑，然后把手伸进自己的内裤让他也射了出来，其间一直把嘴和Steve的锁在一起。他们的T恤和内裤都湿透了，他们继续拥抱着，亲吻变得温柔起来，不再那么狂乱。Steve凝视着Bucky的眼睛，知道他做了正确的决定。

“我简直不敢相信我们就这么光靠磨蹭就射出来了。”Bucky说道，用鼻子触碰着Steve的。

Steve静静的笑了，“反正我能相信。”他希望早上他嘴里的口气不那么糟糕，反正Bucky的挺遭的。但是和他一起过夜了这么多年，他才不在意呢。“你感觉怎么样？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，“昨晚我好像喝得有点多。”

“我听说培根可以缓解醉宿。”

“只要是你做的就好。”

Steve笑了，起身下床。

“你不必做什么来补偿我，你知道的。”Bucky轻轻的说道，Steve在门口停住。

他看过去，Bucky正枕手而躺，凝视着Steve。

“我想要这样。”

“但是你不必这样。”Bucky悲伤的笑了笑，“而且，做菜之前你应该换身衣服。”

在厨房里，Steve换上了一件V字领口的T恤和一条格子短裤。他在炒鸡蛋和培根，然后把它们组合成早餐的三明治。

敲门声响起。

Bucky肯定是才洗完澡，因为Steve听到他喊道：“进来！”

过了一会什么都没发生，Steve快速前去开门，让Clint进了来。

“我给你们带了咖啡。”Clint没有必要的说道，递出一个放着四杯咖啡的托盘，“Nat让我出去买的，我想你们可能也需要。”Buck走进房间，穿着一条牛仔裤，正在用毛巾擦头发。“尤其是你。”Clint加了句。

“你要来点早餐吗？”Steve问道，把他们都带进了厨房。Steve没有等Clint回答，而是把更多的鸡蛋和培根加进锅里，再往面包机里加了些的吐司片。

“谢啦，兄弟。”Bucky边说边比划着手语，然后拿了一杯咖啡。

“只是想来看看你还OK，”Clint说道，“然后昨晚你说你还没问过他战斗联盟的事。”

正在煎鸡蛋的Steve畏缩了下。

“哦，是的。”Bucky用手指戳了戳Steve的屁股，后者恼怒的转过头来。

“在健身房里发生了什么？那个Sam来了吗？”

“来了。”Steve不高兴的说道。

“然后呢？”Clint和Bucky几乎是同时开口。

他叹了口气，转身做好最后一个三明治。“他是在健身房，很明显那里有个我想揍一顿的叫Rumlow的混蛋……”

他感到有人拍了拍他的手臂，回头看见Bucky在说：“你得转过头来说，不然Clint无法读你的唇语。”

“哦，是的，抱歉。”他对Clint说道，把装着三明治的盘子放好，然后他们都坐在了桌子旁边。“所以那里有一个让我想和他打一架的人，叫Rumlow。”

“谁？”Clint问道。

Bucky用指语字母解释道：“R-U-M-L-O-W。”

“你认识他吗？”Steve问Bucky道。

“不，你遇见他了吗？”

“不，但我想他也去那个健身房，Sam知道他的一切。我不太知道到底发生了什么，但是那个人似乎看不惯……”他考虑了下该怎么表达，“我的生活方式。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，“所以你就和这个偏执狂杠上了，然后加入了一个战斗联盟？这个理由真是太充足了。”

“那样的人就该被揍一顿。”Steve尖锐的说道。

Bucky看向他：“不，告诉我你没在想着和他打架。”

“如果你听过他说的话……”

“告诉我你没想和他打架！”

“当我们过招时，Sam说我有进步，我觉得我能够……”

“不！”Bucky大喊道，一拳砸向了桌子，就连Clint也畏缩了下，“Steve，你说的是你会进去，然后了解情况，然后离开！”

“听着，我还没有帮Clint打听出什么来，我可以继续取得情报，然后我还会揍Rumlow一顿。

“你甚至都不认识这个人！”

Steve不说话了，他大咬了口三明治，反抗性的咀嚼着。

“你认为你认识他，”Bucky说道，刻意的把声音降低下来，“Steve，别这样，你真的要去冒这个险吗，就因为他叫你玻璃？谁他妈在意这个？”把椅子向后一挪，发出刮削的声音，Bucky开始在厨房里踱起步来。

Clint小口喝着咖啡，看着。

“你知道你要是参加了会发生什么吗？你会受伤的，这就是会发生的事，你难道忘了你所卷入的那些所有的混战，每次我都得去救你的屁股？”

“我可以做到。”Steve说道，“我现在不一样了，我不再是那个瘦弱的小个子……”

“你没什么不同！”Bucky吼道，“你只是不记得了而已！”

“我记得，”Steve猛地说道，“但是我有在训练，我知道该怎么打架，Sam说我可以做到的。”

Bucky走过来蹲下身正对着Steve的脸，尽管Steve正坐着，“那就和我打，你不是打架打得好吗？为什么不和我打？”

Steve绷紧牙帮子，“我不想和你打。”他不是不久前还处于这样的境况吗？“你是我最好的朋友，我不想伤害你。”

Bucky泄了点气，他站起身又开始踱步，但是现在的步子要缓慢些，他开始思索起来。

“我可以去查查Rumlow这个人。”Clint说道，站起身来，“或许你可以根据这个再做决定要不要参加。”

“告诉他他不能这么做，Clint。”Bucky说道，“求你，告诉他你会逮捕他的。”

Clint无助的看向Steve，“如果你想退出，告诉我一声。”他拿起剩下的两杯咖啡赶紧撤了。

Bucky则继续生气。

戳着他的三明治，Steve在想他是否真的需要和Rumlow打一架，他想要这样，他真的想，而且他知道他会赢的。

最终，Bucky瘫坐在他的椅子上，把头埋进手里，“你为什么这么固执？”

Steve还记得今早他说过的话，他正试着不再伤害Bucky，“我会取消的，”他说道，即使他很不愿意这样做，“如果你真的想我退出，我会的。但是如果这个叫Rumlow的人再来骚扰我，我不会就这么算了的。加入战斗联盟或其他打斗都行。”

“你当然不会。”Bucky疲惫的说，但当他从手指缝里偷看Steve时，他在笑，“你可是Steve Rogers。”

“我猜这点永远都不会变？”

Bucky温柔的笑了，“不会。”

至少Bucky知道这点，Steve大咬了口三明治，Bucky也终于开始吃起了早餐。

“所以，”Steve说道，“我好想知道今晚我们约会的安排。”

Bucky诡笑道，“你必须得先等着。”

“真的？没有提示？”

“它会非常棒的。”

“那才不是提示呢。”

“这就是你所能得到的全部信息。”

Bucky让Steve猜了一天，在他们手牵着手，喝着咖啡走在街上，然后去购物时（“我需要穿正装去吗？”—“我会告诉你穿什么的。”），在他们拿脏衣服篮下楼用洗衣机时，（“那里有食物吗？ ”—“我们之后会去吃晚餐的。”），在他们打扫卫生，清理公寓时，（“喝酒呢？”—“晚饭之后才行。”）

在下午的时候，Steve已经准备使用特殊手段了。

他把抹布放在柜子上，偷偷的溜到Bucky身后，后者正在用真空吸尘器打扫客厅。

伸手揽住Bucky的腰，他在Bucky的脖子上印上一个吻，然后问道，“如果我每亲你一次，你就告诉我一点我们要去干什么，听起来怎么样？”

“但是那样的话我就得全部告诉你了。”Bucky继续打扫，仿佛没有个Steve挂在他身上一样。

“那如果不止是亲吻呢？”Steve把手滑进Bucky的牛仔裤里，Bucky吸了口气，咬住下唇。

“嗯，如果我不是那么了解你的话，我还会以为Steve Rogers，我们俩之间的道德标准，正在试图用性贿赂我呢。”

Steve隔着内裤描绘着Bucky老二的曲线，轻轻的咬着Bucky拱起的脖子，“或许你猜对了。”

“不错的尝试。”Bucky说道，他没有继续移动，周围已经打扫干净了，“但是我的秘密可没这么便宜。”

“如果是这样的话……”Steve准备把手撤回来，Bucky阻止了他。

“你在重新考虑吗？”

“不，我只是喜欢你把手放在我老二上面的感觉。”

Steve抵着Bucky的脖子笑了，然后捏了捏，他马上察觉到Bucky的反应：猛吸一口气，Bucky向后靠在他的身上。

“哦，等等，差点忘了，我应该继续把持的，得等到我们第一次约会结束后才行。”Steve挣开了手，然后回去继续用抹布擦灰尘。Bucky看着他，嘴巴大张。“我们俩都能玩这个游戏。”Steve冷静的说道。

直到洗衣机洗完衣服，Bucky才终于说道，“好了，我们得在5点45到那儿，所以我们得去换衣服，然后出发。”

“我应该穿什么？”Steve问道。

“运动裤和T恤。”Bucky回答道。

“我们是要去健身吗？”

“去换衣服就是，我才不会透露我的秘密呢！”

但是当Steve换好衣服，他看见Bucky正把一些其他的衣服装进包里，“带这些干嘛？”

“你不用管它。”Bucky欢乐的说道。

Bucky带着Steve走过大街进入地铁，Steve拉着Bucky的手，不到一周前他还对这种公共场合的亲密行为感到尴尬，而现在……现在他简直太激动的想要知道Bucky的计划。

回到街上，Steve模糊的认出了他们是在Soho商业区，面朝湖边，Bucky正带着他朝一个看起来像机库的大型白色建筑物走去。

当他们走近后看到上面的牌子时，Steve目瞪口呆，“飞人学院？”他问道，“就像空中飞人？就像在马戏团里面的那样？”

Bucky用力的拉着他向前走去，脸上带着大大的笑容，“我们的约会开始了。”


	18. Chapter 18

爬上绳梯，站在一个狭窄的木板上，向下他能看见一个离地大概7米多高的地方有张安全网。他曾只带着盾牌就从建筑或者飞机上跳下去过，但是这个却让他晕眩。这具身体不是美国队长的身体，这具身体知道从这个高度跳下去是件很危险的事，即使他的腰上系着安全带，并和安全绳连着。

和他一起站在木板上的人，Rob，把手伸进了他背部的安全带里，告诉他抓紧栏杆。Steve还记得在地面上时他也被告诉过相同的指示，然后Bucky就鼓动他让他先上。这次来玩的另外还有8个人，年龄从10岁到50岁不等，50岁的是个女人，肌肉强壮，很明显以前来过。当他、Bucky以及一对青少年在学习该怎么起飞以及一些必要的技巧时，她和其他几个人正在荡秋千，其他人都有安全绳，但她没带。

所以Steve，一只手抓紧金属栏杆，站在木板的边缘伸出另一只手去，然后Rob用一个钩子把秋千钩了过来，把秋千上的横杆递到Steve的手里。

在下方，Bucky正在朝上看他，拿着他的手机，当然他要拍个视频留念，Steve想要微笑，但那看起来像个鬼脸。

他不应该感到这么害怕才对，他知道这百分之百的安全，他有安全绳，看到上帝的份上！但他不能否认他的腿已经在开始发软，仿佛他从没来做过类似的事。

或许他真没做过，或许所有的有关美国队长的事都是他的一个梦。

Rob在他身后走动，用手固定住他。“Okay，你可以把另一只手也放上去了。”

Steve尝试了下，但是他的手指不想放开，“我不能。”

“你可以的，我掌握着你的重心。”

他放开了手，把它拍打到秋千的横杆上。这感觉一点都不安全，他正在悬崖边摇晃。

“我会说，准备，然后说，跳，你就跳，okay？准备！”

Steve弯下膝盖。

“跳!”

什么都没发生。

“没关系，会有这种情况发生的，让我们再试一次，准备！跳！”

这次Steve跳了下去，突然间他发现他在空中飞行，这和他以前挑战死亡的跳跃完全不同，那是直冲向地面的，而这个有趣多了，向下滑行，再晃荡上去。尽管他有着超级英雄的力量，但他从不会飞，飞行的感觉真是太棒了！

模糊的他听到在下面抓着他的安全绳的人在说：“我们再来一次。”他感到他正向后朝着之前的起跳的平台荡去，然后又向前滑荡。

“准备好了？用腿来次！”

Steve把膝盖向胸膛收紧，然后向上翻转让它们挂在横杆上，哦，天啊，他可不觉得这能够承受得起他的重量，他尽可能的用力蜷住腿，当下面的人喊道：“把手放开！”他放开了双手，用脚挂着，身体前后伸展，“再次荡一次，很棒！”

他脸上露出大大的笑容，当他和Bucky大概11岁的时候，他们去了次“林林兄弟巴纳姆和贝利马戏团”，里面有各种惊奇的东西，但Steve最喜欢的就是空中飞人，这就和他想象的一样刺激。

现在他再次用手抓住横杆，按照指示把腿降低，这样他就能再次用手悬挂着，“很好，让我们做一个后空翻然后下来。”Steve按照指示前后蹬腿，然后在被告诉放手时他放开手——他做了个后空翻，然后在安全网上着陆了。

当他爬出安全网，从被指示的地方滑下地面时，他浑身都在因为肾上腺素而颤抖着，甚至在教练给他解开安全绳时仍在颤抖，但他也一直在笑。

“你好棒！”Bucky呼喊道。他举起手机给他看他录的视频，Steve抱住Bucky，收紧手臂。

“这可真棒，”Steve说道，“真是太棒了。”Bucky笑了，Steve也忍不住跟着笑了起来，“期待你的上场吧，这真的太棒了！”

“是吧？是很棒吧？”Bucky问道。

Steve大笑着拍了拍他的手臂，“很棒！”

当Bucky上场，由Steve来录制视频时，他的手臂还在抖。Bucky表现得就像个冠军。他没有像Steve这样被叫了两次。他们又再玩了几次，每一次都比上次表现得更好，直到教练告诉他们下次可以玩接人项目。

“接人？”Steve问道。

“是的，另一个秋千上会有个人来接住你们，你们要做的就是用膝盖悬挂着，伸出手去，然后他们会接住你们的。”

Steve和Bucky学习起了动作指示，Steve的胃也开始做起了后空翻，他很高兴没有先吃晚餐。

“然后接人的那个人拉住我们？”Bucky有些怀疑的问道，在来玩的所有人之间，他们很明显是最重的。

“不会有问题的。”在接人的那个秋千上往上爬的职业人员有着和Bucky相媲美的肌肉，Steve专注于怎么作出“准备被接住的手势”，然后往手腕上抹上滑石粉，然后他们再次爬了上去。

第一次他没有被接住，因为他的在把腿放在横条下时，双腿缠在一起了，所以他没有及时的做好姿势，他看着Bucky准备好了，在被接住时发出一小声“呜”，然后Bucky在空中荡了会，跳下了安全网。

“你这次一定能行，”Bucky告诉他，“哇！那真有趣。”就像Steve一样，Bucky根本停不下笑容。

这次他被接住了，他伸出手，职业人员荡了上来，然后他成功了，他甚至向后晃荡出了安全网的范围。当Steve回到地面时，Bucky举起双手，Steve伸出两只手和他击掌，然后给了他一个大大的拥抱，和一个松散的亲吻，在所有人面前。

“这真是太棒了。”他大笑道。

当脱下安全带后，进入换衣室里，Steve换上了Bucky给他带上的衣服，黑色牛仔裤和蓝纹灰色毛衣。起初他以为Bucky想看他穿这件衣服，然后他看见了毛衣上的标签还没有去掉。他笑着把它穿在了他的白T恤外。

当然Bucky穿的这件T恤他也从没见过，这看起来也是新的，白色有点透明，领口处分开，露出他的胸毛，和他橄榄色的皮肤很衬。

“接下来做什么？”

穿过已经变黑的街道，他们准备先回家，这样Bucky就能把装满衣服的背包先放下——“你在这等我。”他告诉Steve，Steve止住步，挥手告别他的朋友。

他无法想象Bucky还给他准备了什么，他和另一个Steve还有多少个餐厅没有去过？如果他们去了一个他曾经去过的餐厅，或者Bucky和另一个Steve曾去过的的话，他决定，这不重要。他很感激Bucky为从Peggy手里挽回Steve的所做的努力，对自己笑了笑，他意识到经过过去的一周，Bucky已经成功了。

这感觉太不可思议了，在这个世界里醒来前他从没有想过他和Bucky还能这样，他一直都以为Peggy是他最完美的伴侣，因此从未考虑过Bucky。

他的思绪转到了Bucky身上，他那个世界里的Bucky，在被洗脑前。Bucky也曾经喜欢过他吗？Bucky总是喜欢追求女孩，总是想让他去参加四人约会，会有这个可能吗，Bucky是对Steve更有兴趣所以才想让他跟在一起？

“好了，在我们开始之前，我大概应该问你一下你有没有吃过tapas？”Bucky说道，站在Steve背后。

“没有。”Steve站起身来，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘。“我甚至都不知道那是什么！”他欢乐的加了句。

结果发现tapas是一些小碟菜，很少量的招待着西班牙和其他欧洲食物。他们点了一系列的各种pasta，还加了一些烧烤鱿鱼，一种叫凤尾鱼的东西。

“我以前从没吃过鱿鱼。”Steve说道。

“我也没有。”烛光在Bucky的眼中跳舞。首先上的是红酒，在喝了第一口后，Bucky说道，“我们应该玩个游戏。”

“什么游戏？”仍然在从肾上腺素的冲击下平静过程中，以及胃部空空如也，Steve感到喝下去的红酒直冲向大脑。

“我从来没有过（Never have I ever）。”

“你从来没有过什么？哦，我明白了，这是游戏的名字？”

“是啊，所以，你说一件你从没有做过的事，如果我做过这件事，那我就喝口酒，反之亦然。”

“我从没做过的事。”Steve沉思起来，他喜欢他们所坐的小隔间，喜欢餐厅里昏暗的灯光，这看起来很私密。“Okay，这很容易，我从来没有做过爱。”当Bucky翻了个白眼喝起酒来，他得意的笑了。

“Okay，耍小聪明的混蛋，我从来没有去过艺术学院。”

Steve轻笑了下，然后喝了一口酒，这倒是个喝醉的好方法。“嗯……我从没有过……”他试着想出有什么Bucky做过而他没做过的事，但这只让他发现他对这个Bucky了解得有多少，他有多依赖于他有关他的Bucky的记忆。突然，他记起了他的备忘本。那里面全都是他从没有做过的事。“我从来没有看过星球大战。”他说道。

Bucky挑起了眉毛，“真的？”他喝了口酒，“这简直难以接受。”摇了摇他杯子里的红酒，他说道：“我从来没有加入过战斗联盟。”

“嘘。”Steve笑了，已经感到了一点醉意，在Steve喝酒时Bucky也笑了起来。

“Okay，我从来没有吃过泰国食物。”

Bucky的手指在酒杯杯柄上跳动，但他没有喝酒。

“你也没有过？”

他摇了摇头，笑着道，“我猜我知道下次我们约会应该去哪了。”

食物上来了，尝过所有的小盘菜后，Steve发现他们都没有裸体游泳过，没有结婚过，或者出轨，“除非我和Peggy的约会算。”Steve突然说道，痛苦席卷了他，“我亲了她。”他说道，用手遮住脸，差点把红酒洒了出来。

“什——好吧，看起来你有一点醉了。”Bucky把酒杯拿开，“那不算，好吗？”他拉了拉Steve的手腕，但Steve的手没动。“你想告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“我以为……当我看到她时……这就像是命中注定的，你知道？但是我发现我只是需要和她跳一支舞，这样我就可以和过去告别。”

“那很好，对吧？对……我们都好？”

Steve偷偷的看了眼Bucky满怀希望的神色：“我很抱歉，让你经历这些。”

“嗯，我并不是很能理解，”Bucky叹息道，“我的意思是，我完全无法想象如果有一天你醒来时，发现你最好的朋友变成了你的男朋友会是怎样的情况，而且你完全不知道你喜欢男人。”他揉了揉Steve的手，然后说道，“我也很抱歉，如果我让你这周很难受的话。”

“我有个问题，”Steve缓慢的说道，“双性恋……意味着，就像，我们有过三人行吗？”

Bucky呛出了笑声，“我从来没有，”他说道，“参加过三人行。”

“我这么问只是因为Peggy以为我们想要这样，她以为你同意我和她去约会是因为我们想要第三人。”

Bucky大笑道：“哦，天啊。”

“所以，如果我们不……这么做，那意味着我们只是gay吗？”

“不，”Bucky说道，“那只是意味着虽然我们可以和男人或女人约会，但我们最喜欢彼此。”

Steve思考着它，“但那些三人行的……他们通常是双性恋吗？”

“并不总是，”Bucky更加严肃的看向Steve，“你想要三人行吗？”

“不，”Steve快速回答道，“不，不，不。”

缓慢的，Bucky笑了，“很好，因为我可不喜欢分享。”

回到公寓，Steve脱下外套，Bucky把灯打了开。

“现在做什么呢？”Steve问道，“我从来没有过在第一次约会后就去另一方的公寓里。”

Bucky揉了揉Steve的头发，“我们可以做你想做的任何事。”

关键是Steve不知道他想要什么。

“我们不需要做任何事，”在Steve尴尬的站了一会儿后Bucky说道，“我们可以只看部电影或者其他什么的。”

“Okay。”在经历了今天发生的所有过后，他以为会发生点预期的事，他们之前开过多少次要在第一次约会前“把持住”的笑话，他坐在沙发上，把手放在膝盖间，Bucky在他身边蜷缩起来，用遥控器打开Netflix，Steve问着自己是什么让他退却了。

有部分原因，他想，是他认为Bucky对他的吸引是源自于这具身体的下意识反应，即使现在，只是一点手臂及脚和Bucky的碰触，他就想要抓住他最好的朋友亲吻他，这就是为什么他压抑着自己，把手夹在膝盖间让他不能这么做。

有部分原因是他绝望的发现他完全没有经验，那种恐惧让他不敢去做他想要做的事。

作为美国队长，他学会了不去害怕，在血清之前他也无所畏惧，他在打架中挑战着比他大得多的人，他不怕被人一拳揍在脸上，但是，在女孩面前，他突然感到害羞起来，他总是说错话，虽然Bucky不是女孩，但同样的不安仍然在那里。

“这部怎么样？”Bucky问道，“我们还没看过这部呢。”

一部历史剧。“Okay。”

Bucky点击了播放，然后伸手抱着Steve，他看来很满足，就只是坐在Steve身边而不需要亲热。长呼了一口气，Steve试着放松下来，他的大脑已经在想他们应该什么时候上床，或许Bucky选择现在先冷静会儿，因为他想一到床上他们就会忙起来。

“你还好吗？”电影看到一半时Bucky问道，因为靠着他的Steve还是没有很放松下来。

“我没事。”Steve反射性的回答道。

当电影画面结束时，Steve发现他几乎都没有对其投放任何注意力，他的大脑一直在想等会儿在卧室里会发生什么。

“准备好了上床吗？”Bucky轻轻的拍了下他的大腿。

他试图让他听起来对这个主意感到舒适：“是的。”

但是当他不安的脱下衣服，换上睡裤时，他感到Bucky在看着他。

“你确定你没事？”Bucky问道。

“是的。”他吞咽了下，走去浴室刷牙。

刷完牙后，他战战兢兢的回到卧室，让Bucky可以使用浴室，他在床上坐下。

“Rogers，别在胡思乱想了，”他小声的责骂着自己，“那只是Bucky。”

浴室的灯光关上，Bucky钻进被子里，Steve能够感到他在看着他的后背，“Steve，告诉怎么了。”

“我不知道。”Steve说道。

“我告诉过你，我们不必做任何事。我们可以只是睡觉就好，就像平时一样。”

“这和平时才不一样！”Steve的声音比他打算的要大声，他抓着他的头发，“我不知道你想要我做些什么。”

Bucky沉默了很长时间，让Steve后悔了他所说的话，他应该闭嘴的，他就不能字面意思的理解Bucky说的话吗？他不需要做任何事，为什么他要这么害怕？

终于，他感到Bucky在床垫上移动，然后他从后面抱住了Steve，“我很抱歉，”Bucky说道，“我不想让你感到你不得不做去一些你不想做的事，我想要你想和我在一起，我以为……你已经是了，记起了那是种什么感觉。或许我对此太过激动了，但是……我只想你能开心，我们曾经很开心，我以前总是能让你开心的。”

Steve叹息道：“我也想你能开心。我只是在想我现在可能有点沉迷得太深，超出了我感到舒适的范围。”

“今天早上，我们所做的事，那让你感到不舒服吗？”

“不……但是那是我第一次做这种事，和任何人之间。”

Bucky向下伸手，按揉着Steve的胸口，然后坐回去，Steve转过头看向他。

“你觉得这样怎么样，我绝不逼迫你做任何事，我会等你的，好吗？”

紧张感开始消散，“好的。”

“我会耐心的，我发誓。”Bucky说道，拉着Steve躺下。

“好的。”Steve又说了遍，经过过去几天里发生的起起伏伏，Steve现在只想在他入睡时有Bucky抱着他。他的眼皮已经在开始打架，拉过Bucky的手腕，他枕着Bucky的手臂侧躺着。“谢谢你。”他睡意朦胧的低语道。

Bucky用收紧手臂，并在他脖子处温柔的叹息来回应。

“今天的约会我很开心。”Steve咕哝道。

“我也是。”


	19. Chapter 19

Steve在做热瑜伽的时候突然想到：如果他让他晕过去会发生什么？  
他已经快要接近昏迷了，即使恢复了力气，他也不习惯这里的高温。他可以……只是让它发生。或许这可以让他返回到他的世界。然后Bucky的Steve就可以回到他身边了。  
他所想做的只是让Bucky开心，超过其他任何事情。  
他觉得昨晚他让Bucky失望了，这个世界里的Bucky和Steve在他突然闯进来之前有着幸福快乐的生活，但他毁了它。Steve开始担心起来万一他回不去他的世界了。或许他已经死了，他的Bucky也死了，但不知怎么的，在他死前的瞬间，他穿越到了这个世界，而让这个世界的Steve代替了他。  
Steve向后弯腰。他听从了Bucky上周的建议，只穿了一件瑜伽超短裤，他的这件是深蓝色的，Bucky的是黑色的。他还是难以把眼睛从穿着超短裤，露出精壮身躯的Bucky身上移开，但好在他现在实在太热了也有些眩晕，不至于因此产生生理反应。  
Tony这周没有来，代替他上课的是一个自称为“Pepper”的金发女郎。她是Tony的女朋友，不，Tony和Bruce结婚了，他的视野开始发黑，他的身体在摇晃。  
几乎同一时间Bucky用手稳住了他，“如果你感到要晕倒了就先坐下。”他低声说道。  
Steve点了点头，汗水从他的下巴上滴落。他不想躺下，他想要跌倒。  
十分钟过去了，他还是没能晕过去，他发现他几乎快要看不见了，所以在别人继续上课时他选择了只是站在那里，但他的身体拒绝昏迷。  
课程进行到坐着的姿势时，Steve跌坐在他的瑜伽垫上。如果他屏住呼吸，那会让他晕倒吗？为什么他觉得这是个好主意？他屏住呼吸，封住喉咙。他看向镜子里自己的影子，尝试着让他看起来不像在屏住呼吸。黑色的斑点在明亮的灯光里跳动。蜷缩着膝盖做成类似于兔子的姿势时，他感到他的肌肉在颤抖，开始变得虚弱，然后……它发生了。  
当他视野清晰过来时，他正以同开始时一样的胎儿的姿势躺着，Bucky的手放在Steve的背上，他深吸一口气——感觉有点冷。  
“你还好吗？”Bucky问道。  
Steve眨了眨眼，向后躺在垫子上，“只有有点晕。”他说道。  
所以晕过去并不起作用，Selvig博士是怎么称呼的它来着？一次交汇？两个世界同时发生一样的事情。  
“想和Nat、Clint一起吃早午餐吗？”在储藏室里Bucky问道，“或许你想直接回家躺会儿？”  
“我现在没事了。”Steve说道。他的后半节课都以挺尸式平躺在那儿，胡思乱想着。  
“好吧，那我给他们发短信。”  
他察觉到，整个早上他和Bucky之间都保持着一定的距离，他知道Bucky是在尝试着保持耐心，不向他施加任何压力，但他发现他想念和Bucky的持续接触，过去的几天里他已经习惯了这个。现在的Steve并不介意蜷缩在Bucky的臂弯里，但今早他们一醒来Bucky就退开身去，即使他们都没有晨勃。  
即使现在，在他们离开瑜伽室时，Bucky也把手一直揣进兜里，在他俩之间保持着一小段距离。这让他感到很受伤，他在想另一个Steve在他和Bucky第一次约会时会是什么反应，他想象着两个人互相倾心，却又不过分的逾越让对方感觉不舒服。  
Steve很快的适应了和Bucky接吻，以及拥抱和牵手，他也不介意其他的事情。他想知道他可以做些什么，好让Bucky知道他不需要等到Steve主动才可以碰他。  
他意识到他喜欢上了拥有Bucky的注意力。  
所以，Steve伸出手，把Bucky的手从口袋里拉了出来，十指相握。Bucky看向他，笑了。他们紧紧的握住彼此的手，Steve知道他的指节已经在开始泛白。  
“你们的约会怎样？”当他们到达餐厅时，Nat欢乐的问道。Bucky上周的话是对的，Steve看向这里现代的装修和菜单上单调的菜品，知道他等会需要去买个甜甜圈吃。  
“那很棒。”Steve说道，他和Bucky相视一笑。  
“Clint超级想去玩空中秋千。”Nat说道，“他对马戏团的这些把戏情有独钟。或许我们也会去尝试一下。”Clint一直点头，眼睛发亮。  
“那真的很有趣。”在桌子下，Steve把手放到Bucky大腿靠近膝盖处，捏了捏。  
“你们俩下周准备好了吗？”Clint问道。  
“哦，万圣节派对！”Steve想起来了。  
“我们已经准备好了服装。”Bucky说道，他把手放到Steve的手上，Steve感到脸色一阵发热。昨天晚上他吓坏了，但现在他却突然想要回家，好能和Bucky亲热起来。  
“还有其他什么人来吗？”Steve问道，“不是说我会认识他们。”他在期待着能认出几个人名来。“还是那些人，Tim, Maria, Connie, Gabe, Lorraine... Howard。还有谁吗？”Nat看向Clint，后者耸了耸肩。“在发生了去年的事情后，我们今年没有邀请任何教授，所以大概就是些Clint的同事们。”  
“所以和警察们一起开party的好处是……”Bucky起了头。  
“没有人会打电话叫警察来。”Nat和Clint接口道。  
“所以会很吵咯？”Steve问道。他没有经历过多少派对，过去，人们仅靠着微薄的积蓄勉强度日，一旦战争爆发就更没有多少派对了，跳舞更加常见，大家偷偷饮酒。即使在他从冰里出来后，本质上他还是没有参加过什么派对，更多的是正式的神盾局的安排，必须带着领带出席的那种。  
“嗯，你的Bucky会用他的愚人花招惹恼每一个人，而Clint会一直和人比赛投飞镖……”  
Steve对Bucky挑起一边眉毛，“愚人花招？”（把身体作成各种很难的姿势）  
“我很有柔韧性的（flexible）”Bucky诡笑着说道，然后他的笑容迅速凋落，他观察着Steve的神色，担心这么说话是否合适。（flexible有点黄色意味）  
Steve捏了捏他的手，朝他笑了笑，表示这没什么。  
Bucky咧嘴一笑。  
“什么飞镖比赛？”Steve问道。  
“如过Clint赢了，你给他5元，如果你赢了，他会给你……现在加起来是多少来着？”  
“560元。”Clint骄傲的说道，“我已经从你那儿赢了这么多了。”  
“他从没输过。”Bucky说道。  
Steve能够想象，考虑到鹰眼的强项。“我尝试过要打败你吗？”  
“你已经给了他足够的钱了。”Bucky警告道。  
Steve耸了耸肩。  
“Hey，我可不介意再赢5元钱，看来你的遗忘症也有好处。”  
在回去的路上——Steve和Bucky停下来买了几个甜甜圈——他在想他们今天要做什么。他们昨天已经约完会了。他应该开始工作的，毕竟他已经落后了进度。但是他突然想到个主意。  
“我们有……相簿或者之类的东西吗？”在他们进入公寓踢掉鞋后，Steve问道。  
“当然！”Bucky听起来很激动，他从书架下层拿出几个相簿，又拿了本蓝色的小书放在上面，把它们搬到了沙发上，“不知道为什么我居然没有想到这个！”  
当Steve坐下来时，刻意的用脚触碰着Bucky的脚，他知道Bucky喜欢亲密的接触，但是Steve想要什么呢？他想要Bucky开心。他想靠近他最好的朋友，在这个世界上，Bucky就是他的精神支柱。  
“这是我们的纪念册。”Bucky说道，打开了那本蓝色的书，翻着页。“James Barnes，就是我。”  
Steve一下就笑了，黑白照片里面的人看起来就像他的Bucky，他拿过书仔细看了起来，里面的Bucky头发更短，梳到后面，穿着一件男衬衫，如果服装稍微改变一下，他看起来就会是他的Bucky。  
当然，他自己的高中纪念册已经遗失在了历史中，他从没买过一本，因为他没有那个钱。但Bucky有买过，他们曾经数小时的仔细阅读那本纪念册，Bucky的纪念册上签满了名——他那时很受欢迎。上面的照片和他记忆中的有一点不同，但惊奇的相似。  
这让Steve想起，即使在他的世界里，他也从没有过一张Bucky的照片，他希望他可以去图书馆里找到那本纪念册。图书馆不就是会保留着这些东西吗？这就是为什么他会在史密森尼博物馆里花这么多时间，他没有任何人的照片，一张都没有。  
但他并不认识照片里的其他人脸，他继续看着照片里的Bucky，他完全无法停止笑容，他知道如果他开口说话的话，他的声音会有哭腔。  
他缓慢的翻过所有的照片——好多！——他的照片在Brittany Robinson和Gregory Ruggles之后。  
当然他看起来像他自己，当他还是小个子时，不到一米七的个头，瘦弱的金色头发，照片上的他没有在笑，这让他忍不住微笑起来。他也穿着男衬衣，带着领带，虽然他的衣服看起来过大了，如果再加上一件夹克衫的话就是他在纪念册上的样子了，他讨厌那个。  
“我讨厌它。”他眨了眨眼睛说道，他关上书，这样他的泪水就不会打湿书页。“我甚至都不想拍照。”  
Bucky笑呛了，“你那天想要溜出学校，但你的妈妈一分钟都不相信你在生病。”  
“所以我拒绝微笑。”但是他眼中带着挑衅，好像在挑战着摄影师赶紧的，拍完这该死的照片。  
Steve放开纪念册，把手压在眼睛上擦去泪水。他用手撑着下巴，开始翻看着更多的照片，他感到Bucky的手放在他的背上，轻柔而关切。“没事吧？”Bucky轻声问道。  
“没事，让我们看看其他照片吧。”  
他以为其他的照片会给他更少的触动，高中纪念册让他想起了他的另一个世界，让这两个世界在他大脑里流血。相簿里的照片是彩色的，他以为那会有所不同。相反的，他看见了如此多的他和Bucky还是小孩时的照片，里面有他的父母还有Bucky的父母——史密森尼博物馆的展览中并没有他父母的照片。  
他的父亲在一战中去世，他妈妈仅有的只是一张他穿着军装的老褐色的照片，经过了年岁的凋零。那时的照片很珍贵。现在，他可以看出他和他父亲有多像，他的妈妈有多幸福，在每张照片上，Steve有一种奇怪的感觉，好像他的大脑里有着他这样抱着他妈妈的记忆，或者这样揽着过Bucky，又好像他只是在看着别人扔给他的一张照片。除了他穿着的现代服装，所有的一切都那么熟悉。  
泪水从他脸颊滑落，他擦了擦眼泪好看清照片，Bucky揉了揉他的后背，然后起身离开了一会儿，拿了些纸巾回来。  
在看完第一个相簿后，Steve有些惊惧的看着剩下的几个。  
“我们可以等会儿再看，”Bucky说道：“这些多数都是大学拍摄的。”  
“我们看的时候你能给我讲讲里面的故事吗？”  
“你确定？”  
Steve点了点头，然后依偎在Bucky的臂弯里，这样他们就能一起看照片，或许是因为已经看过了这么多照片，或许是因为他多数人都不认识，或许是因为Bucky正抱着他，他的泪水已经流干了，当Bucky讲故事时他可以笑出声来，不带哭腔的问他问题，当他的头靠在Bucky的胸膛上时，他可以感受到Bucky的发声时的颤动，他缓慢的眨了眨眼间，感到放松下来。让他自己相信，哪怕只是一会儿，这些所有的信息都只是被锁在他记忆里的某处，听着这些故事可以唤回他的记忆。  
慵懒的星期天下午时间流逝，最终他们吃了晚饭，然后躺在一起，看了一部电影。Bucky小心翼翼的抱着Steve，轻微的触碰让Steve不由发痒，深吸一口气，Steve抓着Bucky的手把它压到他的胸口处，当Bucky的手放在那里时他可以更清楚的感受到自己的心跳，感到那里的星星纹身正向上看着他。  
Bucky的呼吸弄乱了他颈部的头发。“你会亲吻我的脖子吗？”Steve问的很轻，他并不确定Bucky能听见。然后Bucky的嘴唇擦过他的皮肤，他叹息起来。  
把目光投向电视节目——什么犯罪片——Steve在每次Bucky温柔的亲吻着他的其他地方的皮肤时微微叹息。他在想Bucky能不能察觉到他的心跳有多快，他察觉到他的裤子里渐渐鼓了起来，任何试图调整自己的尝试都让它变得更糟。让Bucky触碰他那里会太过了吗，在他昨晚吓坏了之后？他坚持不了多久，每次轻柔如羽的吻都让他更硬。  
他吞咽了下，闭上眼睛，把Bucky的手向下推去，或许隔着裤子就够了，再次吞咽，但是如果能伸进里面的话会舒服很多。  
当Bucky的手指来到Steve的牛仔裤腰带时，Bucky低语道：“你确定吗？”又亲吻了下。  
“是的。”他的声音有一点颤抖。  
Bucky停住了，直到Steve开始推他的手，帮他把手指伸进裤子里，Bucky才开始继续移动。里面的空间容不下两只手，所以Steve抓住Bucky的手腕。当Bucky用手指描摹着他的柱身时，他用抱枕堵住一声呻吟，夹紧了双腿。  
“还好吗？”Bucky问道。  
Steve点了点头，他想让Bucky像他握住他的手腕那样用力的握住他，当Bucky用手指包住他的下身时，Steve忍不住抓着Bucky的拳头让它上下撸动起来。当Steve掌握着拳头的移动时，Bucky控制起了握的力度，紧，很紧，直到Steve在枕头大口喘息时，他放松了力道，用拇指翻过渗着前液的铃口，用上面的湿润来做润滑，快速的撸动几下后变慢起来，让整个过程持续得比Steve期待的时间长很久，直到Steve颤抖着射进Bucky的手里。  
当结束时，Bucky的手仍放在那里，捧着Steve的老二，保持温暖，直到Steve意识到他的手仍然抓着Bucky的手腕，然后他不再感到羞涩。  
“谢谢你。”他说道，把Bucky的手放回他的胸口处。他眨了眨眼，然后闭上了眼睛。他短暂的想了会他应该问Bucky是否需要Steve回报的，但他的思绪很快就溜走了。下次，他告诉自己，下次他会为Bucky这么做的。


	20. Chapter 20

“该死的，好香。”Bucky说道，走进公寓。  
Steve向后仰身看着Bucky走进厨房来，“Hi。”他说道。  
“说真的，这闻起来真棒。”Bucky伸了个脑袋过来，“你在做什么？”  
“嫩煎鸡排。”Steve骄傲的回答道，在Bucky去工作的时间里他去商店里买了酸豆和其他的必备的原料。  
“我要饿死了。”  
“就快好了。”  
Bucky跳起来坐到吧台上，观察着Steve的成果，摆好了桌子、切好了面包、倒好了红酒，插好了蜡烛，“有什么特别的安排吗？”  
“不，”Steve说道，搅拌着正在煮的意大利面，“今天下午我画画时遇到了瓶颈，明天我可能需要你给我做下模特？”  
“当然。”在他身旁放了一碗沙拉，Bucky从里面偷拿了一块新鲜的西红柿，一口塞进嘴里。  
“我，嗯，今天遇到了Rumlow。”  
“你确定？”Bucky迅速的问道，“发生了什么？”  
Steve关掉炉火，把意大利面倒进漏勺里：“他就是个该死的混蛋，我差点一拳揍到他的脸上。”  
“所以我猜他去了你的健身房？”  
“是啊，我在储物室里撞到了他。”他当时低着头，没怎么注意，在撞到人后他立刻道了歉，而Rumlow把他一把推到墙上，然后Steve瞥见了他的容貌，本能的，他握起拳头，瞬间做好了要打一架的准备。  
嗯、嗯。Brock诡笑着说道，台下不能打架，你不想被禁赛对吧？  
操你。Steve愤怒道。  
你想要这么做对吧？可惜你得去找一个和你一样的死基佬才行。  
Rumlow的朋友们笑了起来。  
“然后呢？”Bucky问道。  
还好Sam听到了这里的骚乱，如果不是他的话，Steve早就一拳揍到了Rumlow得意的脸上。  
“我忍住了没当时杀了他。”Steve冷静的说道，他反抗的看着Bucky，他敢再阻止他参加战斗联盟试试。  
Bucky露出Steve所熟悉的隐忍的神色，每次Bucky不得不去救被揍的Steve时露出的表情。“Steve……”Bucky只能唤了声他的名字。  
“我和Sam看了他在擂台上的打斗，他是很强大，但我更快，他也太过自大，他根本预料不到我的出击套路。”  
“Steve……”  
“你想知道他说了些我什么吗？”Steve打断道，“他骂你的那些该死的话？”  
“骂我？”Bucky从吧台上跳了下来，“他他妈的知道我什么？得了吧，Steve，他就是想激怒你，你难道看不出来他就是个混蛋吗？”  
“我可不喜欢混蛋。”Steve说道，因为他必须得说，“他说他和你打过，’我揍过你那空手道基佬男朋友的屁股，我也会揍你的’。他那话是什么意思？除非他认识你？”  
Bucky皱了皱眉，“我的意思是，我以前参加过一些锦标赛，或许他在那时和我对打过，Rumlow……他的第一个名字是什么？”  
“Brock。”  
Bucky摇了摇头，“不认识，但我们是按艺名比赛的，并不是我们真实的姓名，所以可能……”  
“你觉得你能认出他的脸吗？”  
突然Bucky拿出手机，开始在搜索栏里输入着什么，Steve一边把食物分装进盘子里，一般看着他。他坐下来开吃，Bucky也缓慢的走了过来坐下。  
“该死，在脸书上搜不到他，或许我明天应该和你一起去次健身房。”Bucky说道，放下手机，拿起叉子。  
“你狠狠的揍过他一顿？”Steve微微笑着说道，“你不必再帮我打架了。”他不想让Bucky和他一起去健身房还有个理由是，他发邮件约了Selvig博士明天早上一起喝咖啡。  
“听起来这个人和我们俩都有恩怨。”Bucky说道，“那意味着这也是我的战斗。”  
Steve认为Rumlow可能是造成他昏迷的原因，他在想Bucky会对他的这个理论怎么看。  
“这尝起来真不错，”Bucky满口食物的说道，“嗯，真高兴你的厨艺回来了。”  
品尝着柠檬鸡肉，Steve选择不回答这句话，他的厨艺并没有回来，他只是按着食谱来的，就像另一个Steve所做的那样对吧？在他的世界里他几乎没有下过厨，他也没想过他会在这个世界里喜欢上做菜，不过，他也没有想过他会有这么多的空闲时间，让他有精力按照食谱一步步来。  
“所以这个混蛋有看见过你的打斗吗？你说你在和Sam对练，我也想见见那个家伙，然后教训他一顿。”Bucky刺戳着他的意大利面。  
“Sam是个好人。”Steve说道，“Hey，我可以邀请他来参加万圣节派对吗？”  
“那样他不就会知道你告诉过我有关战斗联盟的事了吗？”Bucky冷淡的说道。  
“好吧。”然后他想到Bucky的前一个问题，“Sam让我等他走后再和他对打，我们只是用手过了会儿招，然后打了会沙袋之类的。Sam说我得保持我的招式出其不意。”  
Bucky做了个鬼脸：“一些出其不意的招式并不会让你赢得比赛。”  
“我知道。”Steve说道。  
“你知道？的确，你可以通过出其不意短暂的占会儿优势，但是如果对方比你更厉害，出其不意只会让你受伤，特别是如果他也有些你不知道的招式。”  
Steve不知道该怎么向Bucky解释他现在知道该怎么打斗了，“Sam认为我能赢。”他说道，重复着前几天晚上的话。  
“是的，但是Sam是有执照的教练吗？他是打斗冠军吗？他有什么资格证书？”  
Steve对Bucky连环炮般的问题皱了皱眉，特别是当他一个也回答不上来的时候。  
“至少你可以先和我过过招，我可以指导你一下。很明显这个混蛋和我在锦标赛上比斗过，我在比赛里基本没输过，而且在那之后我还有所提高，所以这样的话你就可以确切的了解一下你到底能不能打得过你的对手。”  
“我不想和你打。”Steve咕哝道。  
“Steve，别这样，你听到了Clint怎么说的这该死的战斗联盟，参加的人都进了医院，现在你最不需要的就是头部再受次伤。我们需要这么做，在你收到那见鬼的短信，然后发现自己还剩24小时之前。”  
Steve叹息道：“我不想再谈这个了。”  
“你五分钟之内就可能收到短信，我们必须得谈谈，Steve。”  
“你就不能不管我吗，让我和他打！我又不要你做些什么！”  
Bucky看起来像是被人打了一巴掌，“你一周前才出院，我花了两天的时间祈祷你不要死，你知道那是什么感觉吗？你知道想象着以后的生命里会没有你是件多么痛苦的事吗？”  
他绷紧了下巴，Bucky看见了。  
“你不知道，是啊，我们都失去了父母，所以你不能说你理解，我们只有彼此了，Steve。”  
Steve想告诉Bucky他真的理解，或许甚至超出Bucky的想象，因为在他失去了他最好的朋友后，他不得不逼迫自己继续生活，在没有Bucky的情况下挣扎着度过每一天，而当他渐渐的从痛苦中平复下来时，Bucky回来了，并试图杀死他。  
“听着，我不是要阻止你参加这个战斗联盟，我知道那只会让你更想参加，但是我只是想让你采取下预防措施，那有那么遭吗？你可以和Sam练习，为什么就不能和我呢？你不相信我吗？”  
“我不想伤害你。”Steve喃喃道。  
“你认为我保护不了我自己？”  
“你可以，只是……我不想和你打。”我已经打得够多了。  
他们都不知道接下来该说些什么，只是同样的争吵，一遍又一遍。他不想和Bucky打，不要逼我这么做（Don't make me do this）。  
Steve所想要的只是好好的吃一顿晚餐，做好心理准备。他已经花了时间做了研究，他认为他已经准备好了，可以为Bucky做一些事，但现在，他都不确定他们今晚还会和对方说话，在整个烹饪的过程中，他都在想当他给Bucky做个口活的时候Bucky会有多开心。  
他想这就是在一段关系中会发生的事，有时候你有心情，有时候没有。  
突然Bucky把椅子往后一挪，朝Steve走来，然后正站在他面前。他难道想现在和我打一架？Steve有一秒钟想到，然后Bucky问道，“我能拥抱一下你吗？”  
“好……的。”当Steve的大脑理解了这个问题，他回答道。然后Bucky的手臂包裹住了他。  
在他来到这个世界之前，他从没有经历过Bucky给他的这种拥抱，很大，完全的笼罩着他，紧紧的拥抱着他，脸埋在他的脖颈，这个拥抱让他所有的紧张情绪都消退了。  
“我只是太爱你了。”Bucky的声音饱含着情感，模糊在Steve的T恤里，“我甚至都不敢去考虑我可能会再次失去你。”  
Steve想向他许诺这永远不会发生，但是如果Steve找到了穿回他的世界的方法后，那会让Bucky经历什么，谁知道另一个Steve会变得怎样，在被困在美国队长的身体里后。  
可能会发疯吧。  
所以他让Bucky一直拥抱着他，直到Bucky跨坐在他的大腿上，他这才发现他也一直抓着Bucky。Bucky皮肤的气味让他着迷——一种混合着须后水和汗水的味道。下一件他发现的事 情就是他正在亲吻着Bucky的脖子。“抱歉，我猜我应该先问下可不可以亲你的？”他说道。  
“当然可以，”Bucky说道，“你随时随地都有我的允许。”  
他没办法只像Bucky昨晚那样蜻蜓点水的亲吻，他饥渴的吮吸着Bucky的皮肤，直到他担心他会留下吻痕，然后他微微退开，沿着向上轻柔的亲吻着Bucky的耳部。Bucky叹息着，就像他昨晚一样，他的手指抓进Steve的肩膀里，过了一会儿Steve才意识到Bucky在等待他允许他回吻。  
“我也想要你亲吻我。”他在Bucky的耳边低语道。  
Bucky把头稍微后撤，让他们的脸相撞，他们粗鲁的吻在一起，就像Steve在15岁时会有的吻一样，如果有女孩愿意回吻他的话。太过渴望，没什么计划。这不重要，因为最终他们调整了姿势，侧着头，舌头相缠，Steve再也没办法思考其他的任何事情。  
忘记了吃晚饭，Steve站起来朝着黑暗的客厅里的沙发移动。不需要灯光，Bucky的眼睛变得深沉起来，Steve躺下身，把Bucky拉到他的身上。他们亲吻，试图忽视掉想把胯部挤在在一起磨蹭的强烈冲动。  
之前，在他脑子里，他想象着这会像他在电脑里看过的钙片一样发展，走进卧室，用色情的方式给对方口活（Steve还没有想到该怎么做）然后那就……发生了。  
说实话，在看视频前半段时他有点紧张，直到镜头不再专注于演员的脸部，而更多的移到身体时，Steve能把他们想象成他和Bucky，然后……嗯，他得去洗个澡。  
他从前当然没看过钙片，唯一接近的就是Bucky曾偷藏在他房间里的褶皱的色情图片，他们曾一起看，评价着哪个女孩身材最好，哪个腿最好看，哪个容貌最漂亮。他和Bucky一起看这个，谁也没有把这个当真过。  
他和Bucky一起看过色情图片。  
现在他正把Bucky的T恤拉上去，用手摸着下面的皮肤。“这样可以吗？”他问道。  
“当然。”Bucky吸了口气，然后Steve亲吻了他。  
所以当Steve用手指探索着Bucky壮硕的背部时，Bucky正爱怜着Steve的脸，手指穿过他的发丝，亲吻Steve的每一处。有那么一瞬间Steve想不再管口活的事，这就很好，他喜欢这样，这样让他感觉很舒适。  
但是Bucky接着开始爱抚起他的耳朵，这让他想起了视频里的情景，然后突然的，他在想Bucky的老二会和视频里的是一样的吗，因为它很大，而且Steve仍然还不知道Bucky的另一个星星纹身在哪呢。Bucky抵着他的脖颈轻轻笑了，“你真敏感。”Bucky低语道。  
Steve第一反应是Bucky在说他的脖子。  
“你想让我给你个手活吗？”Bucky问道。  
所以Bucky是在说Steve现在有多硬，Steve吞咽了下，“嗯，我在想，”Steve继续道，“有关，额……嗯，我做了一些研究，我想尝试一下……”他说不出来“口活”这个词。  
“研究？”Bucky问道，拉开了距离看向他的眼睛。  
“嗯……你知道，我在网上看了一些视频。”Steve说道，他的嘴巴很干。  
Bucky的嘴角弯起一抹弧度，“你看的是什么样的视频，Stevie？”  
Steve没办法直视他，“你知道，嗯，下流的视频。”  
“下流的？”Bucky笑着道，“你的意思是钙片？你看了钙片？”他的笑意很温柔。  
血液涌上他的脸颊。“是的。”  
Bucky把脸埋在了Steve的T恤里，肩膀颤抖着。  
“这是为了研究！”Steve愤懑的说道。  
“当然，当然！”Bucky喘气道，“你看了钙片！”他朝后退了退，笑着吸入空气。  
Steve感到脸上一阵火辣，“你干嘛要笑我，我只是想学习该怎么做！”  
“我知道，我就爱你这点。”Bucky让他的大笑变成了一点轻笑，然后他轻柔的亲吻了Steve，揉了揉他的头发，“我爱你的努力，但是我们不必现在就做这个。”  
“我想为你做些什么。”Steve糟糕的说道。  
“我们会慢慢来的，记得吗？”Bucky用他那双大大的蓝眼睛看着他，他的头发垂落在他的脸颊。  
“但是我想为你做些什么。”  
“就让它顺其自然，Stevie，这会发生的，我保证，就只需要……顺其自然。”  
Bucky在Steve的脖颈处烙下一连串的吻，消除了他的紧张感。Steve深吸一口气，回吻起了Bucky。他的手仍然放在Bucky光裸的背部，这很好，再进一步，有那么一会儿，他的手只是在Bucky的身上游荡着，然后他挑逗起了Bucky内裤的腰带，他立刻就感受到了Bucky老二的回应，抵着他的胯部的部分变得更硬。  
“嗯，很舒服。”Bucky低语道。  
现在有了Bucky的同意，Steve把手伸了进去，他包裹着手掌里的坚挺，捏了捏时，Bucky吸了一口气，更深的亲吻起了他，用他的胯部研磨着Steve的。  
Steve把另一只手也伸了进去，他的双手很就因为被握住的柱身的热量变暖起来。  
Bucky用手抚摸着Steve的脸，Steve向上研磨着胯部，他的嘴被堵住了没法抗议，但他想要Bucky抚摸遍他的全身。挫败的叹了口气，他把手伸了出来，专注于亲吻。  
“你想尝试的到底是什么？”一会儿过后Bucky问道，Steve在吮吸着Bucky的颈部，而Bucky在用手梳过他的头发。  
“哦，额……我想……”他吞咽了下，轻声道，“我想吸你的老二。”好吧，也没有那么难说出口，对吧？  
Bucky轻笑了下，用脸颊贴着Steve的脸，“真的吗？”他低语道，呼出的热气喷到Steve的脸上。  
“是的。”Steve说道。  
但是Bucky只是更用力的亲吻着他，很狂乱。他并没有说他想让Steve给他做口活，他没有坐起来把Steve推倒跪着，然后解开裤子。  
所以他们又亲吻了会儿，更火辣更用力，Steve的胸膛向上倾身，他想要磨蹭着Bucky的全身上下。最后，Steve不得不问道，“所以……你想要我这么做吗？”  
Bucky后退一点看向Steve的眼睛，“你真的想吗？”  
“是的。”Steve的嘴里又开始发干，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我的意思是，如果你想……”  
笑了笑，他目光深沉，亲吻了下Steve，“是的，我想要你的嘴巴包裹着我的老二，是的。”  
Steve笑了。  
Bucky朝旁边一滚，一下把运动裤和内裤同时脱掉，所以当Steve跪在沙发边时，Bucky的老二已经准备好了。  
“Hey，你的另一颗星星在这里。”Steve低语道，伸出手，他抚摸着Bucky胯部下面的蓝色纹身，接近Bucky剃光的部位。  
Bucky吸了口气，“Steve。”他咬着牙嘘声道。  
“Okay，嗯……你会……告诉我吗，如果我做错了什么的话？”  
“不管你做什么，只要是你的嘴含着我，就会很舒服。”Bucky嘶的吸了口气，他向下伸出手抚摸着Steve的后脑，“即使你改主意了，手活也很好，okay？”  
Steve点了点头：“嗯……或许，你可以不要……在开始的时候看着我吗？”  
顺从的，Bucky闭上了眼睛，向后靠着沙发。他把手继续轻柔的放在Steve的后脑，抚摸着他的头发，Steve把手放在Bucky的大腿上支撑自己，尝试着回想起视频里是怎么开始的，但在开始之前，他又抚摸起了Bucky的纹身。  
Bucky呻吟着，老二以肉眼可见的速度肿胀起来。  
只是把它放到你的嘴里，Steve告诉自己，深吸一口气，Steve这么做了。  
他曾不那么认真的考虑过它可能会闻起来像什么、尝起来像什么，但当他的舌头滑过那里敏感的皮肤时，所有的思维都消失了，Bucky尝起来就像Bucky，而且更重要的是Bucky正发出的呻吟声，以及那些当Steve像视频里那样用舌头划过他的铃口时，无意识来发出的“哦，是的，就是这样。”  
事实上，他按照视频里做的每一个动作都让Bucky呻吟着“yes，yes，yes，”Steve开始感到自信，嗯，美国队长从不半途而废，他做了个深喉，用力吮吸着直到双颊内凹，他按摩着Bucky的囊袋，然后终于抬眼看向了Bucky的反应。  
Bucky也在看着他，他眼中的爱意看起来就像是层光晕，或者那是一些从窗外射来的街灯，但这不重要，他继续凝视着Bucky。  
他想让Bucky知道他有多想让Bucky射出来，射在他的嘴里，他想吮吸着吞咽下它们。  
确认了Bucky感到舒适，Steve更加卖力，得到的奖励是Bucky仰着头，“Yes，Stevie，哦，天啊，yes。”  
有部分他在等着Bucky收紧放在他脑袋上的手，这样他就可以操进他的喉咙里，毕竟，他在视频里看到的就是这样。但是Bucky仍然只是轻柔的抓着他。  
他的拇指再次划过Bucky的纹身，然后Bucky的声音开始变得断续，一股温热的液体涌进Steve的喉咙，他吞下它们，所有的，直到他确定Bucky射完了才放开他。  
“哇，这真棒，Stevie。”Bucky叹息道。  
Steve笑了，他的拇指仍然按在Bucky的胯部的纹身上，“真的？”  
“到这里来。”现在Bucky变得有些粗暴起来，他拉着Steve的T恤让他爬到他裸露的身躯上，只留下接吻的距离。  
Bucky的舌头伸进他的嘴里，又深又长的吻着他，  
“嗯，”Steve叹息道，他之前对他嘴里的味道的担心很快消失了。Steve跨坐在Bucky的大腿上，把手指伸进他浓密的棕色头发里。  
即使他还没有达到高潮，他仍然感到很轻松，他发热的脸颊开始冷却下来，今天他所担心的一切都消散了，现在，他只是感到很满足，知道他和Bucky之间的所有都还okay。  
和Selvig博士的会面可以留到明天再去考虑，和Rumlow的战斗或者和Bucky的比试也可以明天再去思考，离漫威的截稿日还有些时日。  
而现在，所有的一切都很好。


	21. Chapter 21

咖啡厅是Selvig博士选择的，Steve询问他是否知道一个可以在布鲁克林见面的地点，然后他选择了这家咖啡厅。所以Steve通过Google导航来到了这里，当他进门时，一个小巧的门铃发出声响，Steve走进去，看见一个人正靠窗坐着。  
“Selvig博士，谢谢你能来见我。”Steve说道。  
“请叫我Erik，去点一杯咖啡，然后我们再聊。”  
Selvig博士正在把小袋的白糖洒进他的咖啡里，Steve走到柜台处点了杯热的黑咖啡，然后拿着它走回桌边。  
“我整周都在好奇你进展得怎样，”Erik说道，思索的看着Steve把一袋糖倒进他的咖啡里，“你仍然坚持认为你是来自另一个世界的吗？”  
“我想是的。”Steve说道。  
“听起来可不怎么自信。”  
“我今天约你主要是想谈论我该怎么回去，我知道你说过所有的一切都还只是理论层面，但是……我在想或许在经过一段时间的思考后，你可能会想到一个关于我怎么回去的理论来。”  
“我明白了。”Erik看着他，“我得问下，你有尝试过怎么回去吗？”  
Steve叹息道：“是的。”  
“我能问下你的方法是什么吗？”  
“我尝试着想让我晕过去，但我也只是晕了过去，当我醒来时我还在这里。”  
“这让你开始怀疑起了你的观点？”  
“是的。”  
“嗯，如果我们假设使得你穿越到这个世界的一切都是巧合，两个平行世界里同时发生了相同的事，那么穿越回去可能会变成一件不可能事，如果另一个世界里的你没有在同一时间处于无意识状态，你让你失去意识的企图就是无用的了。”  
“我也是这么想的。”  
“但是，就像我所说的那样，这些都是理论层面，或许是昏迷的方法更重要，而不是得同时发生，你尝试昏迷的方法是什么？”  
“我在上热瑜伽课，是高温导致的，我的意思是，也有我故意的成分在里面。”  
Erik敲击着桌面，“但是按我们已有的信息来看，导致这次互穿发生的原因是一场车祸，并不是由环境造成的 。”  
“所以我应该尝试下再被车撞一次？”Steve问道，这听起来可不是个好主意。  
Erik耸了耸肩，“把你带到这个世界的方法可能就是送你回去的方法。”  
“我从一架飞机上掉了下来。”Steve说道，“我才不会去跳飞机呢。”至少不是在这具身体里。  
“当然，这可是个危险的方法。”  
Steve思考着Sam告诉他的信息，他其实并不是出了车祸。如果是Rumlow把他揍晕的话，这可能就是那个所谓巧合，因为Bucky在把他推下天空航母之前也差点把他揍晕过去。  
“你晕过去了多久？我是说在你的瑜伽课上。”  
“我不知道。”Steve说道，“可能大概几秒钟，或者最多几分钟。”  
“或许穿越平行宇宙需要更长的时间，”Erik说道，“或许，你有朋友是医生，或者护士吗？”  
Steve立即想到了Bruce和Peggy：“是的。”  
“有些药可以让人陷入昏迷，或许你可以通过这个，让他们把剂量调到致人昏迷的量，就像你刚来这个世界里的那种程度的昏迷。”  
他摇了摇头：“我不觉得我能让谁同意做这个。”如果他要求的话，Peggy可能会，但她也可能会把他送到精神病病房，Bruce肯定不会同意，而且Bucky会发疯的。  
“我可能会有些资源，如果你真的想证明这个理论的正确性的话。”Erik说道。  
“我想应该还有些更简单的方法吧。”  
“这就是最安全的方法，仔细想想，这肯定比从飞机上掉落、故意出车祸要简单，除非……”  
Steve扬起眉毛，“除非什么？”  
“你也许得考虑这可能是永久性的，没有回程。你已经在这里了，你所能做的最好的就是向前看。”  
看着窗外行走在小雨中的路人，Steve想到那样的话事情就会变得多么容易。他已经在开始遗忘美国队长身体的力量了，他开始习惯于这具身体的局限。经过了一周半的时间，和他最好的朋友变成了恋爱关系也不再奇怪，每天他所需要考虑的就是晚餐做些什么，把时间都花在画画和健身上，而不需要担心去拯救地球。  
“在我的研究里，也遇见过你这样的类似情况。”Erik说道，拿出了一个破旧的笔记本，里面夹满了回形针，笔迹难以辨认。“其中的一种情景是，我们发现有人似乎是突然的出现在了这个世界，没有过去。有一个案例是在发生东京机场，有一人突然出现，带着一本来自于一个叫Taured国家的护照，一个从来没有在世界上存在过的国家。”Erik透过他的眼镜框向上看着他，“你那个世界里有个叫Taured的国家吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头。  
“哦，当然了，但我觉得还是问问比较好。继续这个话题，这个人被审问了2天，一直有人看管着，但他却在黎明前突然消失了。”  
“但是，不知道他是怎么回去的他世界。”Steve闷闷不乐的说道。  
“是的，但是还有些情况是有人宣称他们去了平行宇宙，然后又回来了。但是不幸的是，在这些案子里每个人都不相信他们说的话。有个很著名的案例是有人宣称他去过一个平行宇宙，在那个世界里甲壳虫乐队从来没分裂过，他甚至还宣称他有他们的最新唱片。”  
“在这个特案中，那个人因为掉落而晕厥，从而去了另一个平行宇宙，他遇到了一个人，那个人有一架可以穿越宇宙的时空机，这就是为什么他能返回我们的世界，手上还拿着唱片。”  
Steve做了个鬼脸，“我们的这个世界里没有这种机器对吧？”  
“你的世界里也没有吗？”  
他耸了耸肩，然后摇了摇头。他确信Tony或者Bruce能发明出一个可以跨越空间的机器，况且他们的世界里还有可以让Loki从另外的星球来到地球的宇宙魔方，但是他还不知道有专门的被设计出来进行平行宇宙之间穿越的机器。  
Erik翻阅着他的笔记本，“多数情况下，就像你一样，他们没有任何证据。比如有一个女人的案例，她醒来时所有的一切都是正常的，但是她开始发现一些生活中的细节和她的记忆存在偏差，她工作了20年的办公室的楼层变了，他的男朋友消失了，甚至是从来没存在过，而她的前男友却表现得似乎他们从没分过手。”  
“我猜她也没能回到她的世界。”  
“恐怕是的。”  
Steve叹息道，“我很抱歉，我猜这只是在浪费时间。”  
“我能问下是什么让你渴望返还回你的世界吗？你在这个世界里有什么遗憾吗？”  
他考虑了会儿这个问题，“我猜……没什么……遗憾，更多的是我在这个世界里拥有了我在自己世界里所不曾拥有的东西，那让我感到愧疚，感觉很自私。”  
“一样物品？”Erik沉思道，“不，是个人。”

Steve点了点头。“在我的世界里，我最好的朋友Bucky……他死了，但不是真的，是我以为他已经去世了，但最近我才发现他还活着，他被人洗脑，忘记了他是谁，变成了杀手，而他的任务就是我。事实上，当我失去意识来到这个世界里时，他正试图杀死我。”  
“就是这样你才发现他是你的朋友Bucky。”  
“是啊。”Steve低着头看着他咖啡杯上的孔洞，“而在这个世界里，他不仅是我的朋友。”  
Erik在他的椅子里挪了挪身，发出嘎吱的声音。“那一定是个困难的过渡，你过得怎么样？你有……回应他的情感吗？”  
“是的。”Steve吞咽了下，“这就是为什么我得回去，这个Bucky喜欢的是另一个我，而且这对另一个Steve也不公平，在我的世界里他所爱的人想要杀死他。”  
“或许另一个Steve会是让你的朋友想起来他是谁的完美人选，他还能让他学会爱。”  
“但那需要花很长的时间。”Steve说道。  
“是的。” Selvig同意道。  
在离开之前，Erik写下几个电子邮箱，告诉Steve如果他改变了主意，想尝试下诱发性昏迷，可以联系他。Steve对此表示了感谢，接过纸张，但他知道他不会——也不能——这么做，所以他在回家的路上把纸扔到了垃圾桶里。  
所以就是这样了，他被困在了这里。  
他思考着这个词：家。他把这里的公寓当做家，那种在他DC的公寓里从没有过的感觉，而且Bucky还在这里，即使他不是他的Bucky。  
嗯，现在他是他的Bucky了，他不得不接受这个事实，他没办法回去了，而且前提还是真的有那么一个他需要回去的世界。他垂着肩，思考着如果他回不去了他会失去的东西，他和Natasha在任务中的玩笑、他的任务、作为英雄的感觉，和其他复仇者们一起出去玩，和拥有着超能力或者精湛武器使用技巧的复仇者们在一起让他有归属感。  
然后，当他上楼时，他想到在这里他不会经历Peggy患有艾滋海默症的痛苦，或者Bucky不认识他还想要杀死他，或者神盾局的倒闭，他知道它会倒闭的。在这里他仍然有Bruce和Tony，他想或许他也可以和这个Natasha成为朋友。当他开始表现得正常起来时，她对他的态度变得更加友好，假装他恢复了记忆，忘记另一个世界。  
他站在公寓门口，就是这样了，这就是他现在的生活，温暖舒适的客厅看着他，他意识到他并不介意这样。他走进屋内，把夹克衫挂起来，播放起了唱片，让铜质感的音乐充满整个房间。他从没有养过植物，也没有过一张和谁分享过的沙发，或者一张舒适的画桌。  
或者一个男朋友，他会回家吃午餐，他会和他亲吻打招呼，他会告诉他他爱他。  
所有的一切都组成了家，他踢掉鞋子，坐下来画画。当Bucky回家后，他站起身来，亲吻着他，而Bucky贴着他嘴微笑，把他抱紧。午餐是一些汤和烤芝士，让他们的胃暖洋洋的。  
“你想我现在就为你摆pose吗？”Bucky问道，冲洗了下他们的碗碟，把它们放进洗碗机里。  
Steve点了点头，当Bucky脱下裤子时，他的目光没有躲闪，他今天穿的是金属灰的内裤，不怎么集中注意力的，Steve画好了他需要的姿势的草图，然后放下素描本，站起身来。  
他把一根手指钩进金属灰的内裤腰带里，然后把它拉低直到露出Bucky的纹身，用手指抚摸着它。Bucky温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。  
“亲我，笨蛋。”Bucky恳求道，Steve照做了。  
他们整下午的拥抱着彼此，当Steve感到Bucky的皮肤有些变凉时，他拉过毛毯盖着他们。他喜欢这种他可以触碰Bucky身上任何地方的感觉，而Bucky内裤那层薄薄的面料只是他屁股的薄弱阻隔，Steve多数时间都把手放在了那里。  
当Bucky要出发去工作时他有些失望，但他知道他也有自己的工作要做，所以他亲吻着Bucky道别，他们只需要分开几个小时。  
在傍晚时，他让Bucky给他讲更多的相簿里面的故事，他喜欢让Bucky的声音充满着他的大脑，一种温柔的洗脑。现在这些是他的记忆了，他让他专注的去了解这些故事。当Natasha听说这个后，她拿出了她的剪贴簿，Steve开始听起了他和Bucky以及Clint和Nat一起去墨西哥的故事，阳光明媚的白天和充斥着龙舌兰酒的夜晚。  
他们用整个傍晚来谈论Natasha拿出的结婚纪念册，喝着红酒。他们有如此多的记忆可以分享。很明显Steve在整个婚礼的周末都喝醉了，前一个晚上的单身派对，整个婚礼过程中，第二天的派对，因此另一个Steve也不怎么记得婚礼的情况。  
“你在婚宴上一直试图把手伸进我的裤子里，”Bucky告诉他，“我不得不把你推进洗手间，然后把门锁上20分钟，让你冷静下来。”Steve大概知道Bucky是怎么“让他冷静下来的”，他不想在Nat和Clint面前谈论这个。  
晚上的时候，在所有的记忆都被储存好后，Steve拉着Bucky抱住他，这样他才能入睡。每次Bucky一离开他就醒了，好在Bucky只在去上厕所的时候离开过。清晨，他首先闻到的味道就像Bucky，他感到Bucky的嘴唇正贴在他的脖子上。  
另一个世界的感觉如此遥远，触不可及，即使他回去了，他也不会再有家的感觉，所以他在这个世界里安顿下来，深深的陷进去，试图忘记另一个地方。


	22. Chapter 22

星期五的早上，Bucky正在做他的奶昔，Steve揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛，Bucky说道：“我想让你今早和我一起去趟我的工作室。”  
“我不会和你打的。”Steve咕哝道，站在咖啡机旁等着他的咖啡。  
昨晚他们过得很好，可能是喝了红酒的缘故让他们有了心情，不是说他们在像平常一样亲热。他们一直都在看照片，就像这周的其他晚上一样，只是这次Bucky把他的笔记本电脑拿了来，登上了脸书。  
“为什么我没有在脸书的头像上？”Steve问道。  
“你喜欢保持低调，而且每个认识你的人都认识我，所以你并不需要在上面。”  
Natasha在一大堆的图片下贴了他们的标签，Steve微笑着看着它们。他和Bucky总是在一起，或者肩并着肩，或者一个人的手放在另一个人的大腿上，用手揽着对方的腰。  
“她拍了很多照片，嗯？”Steve问道，“你也很喜欢给我们拍照。”Bucky上传了很多他们的照片，他喜欢再加上一些文字，比如“我爱我的生活（以及这个呆子）”或者“快看这个帅哥（当然Steve也很可爱）”  
“多数都是你拍的。”Bucky说道，“然后你把它们发给我，我再传上去。”  
Steve感到他有点拂了Bucky的情绪，因为在过去的这两周以来他们都没有拍过任何照片，所以他拿出手机说道：“让我们来拍张照吧。”  
“现在？”Bucky立即用手整理了下他的头发，虽然它们看起来很不错。“哦，天啊，用我的手机，你的手机屏幕需要修一下了。”  
所以Bucky拿出了他的手机，他们挤在一起，这样他们都能进入镜头。  
“Oops。”Steve说道，检查照片时他发现Bucky的眼睛是半闭着的，“再拍一次。”  
第二次Steve的手指伸进了屏幕，“再来一次。”这次他们终于只把头拍了进去。  
然后Bucky一把夺过手机，跳到沙发上，对着Steve猛拍起来，Steve笑着伸出手去，追赶着Bucky进入卧室，却被躲在门后的Bucky吓一跳。Steve把Bucky压倒地板上，抢回手机，然后他一把抓着Bucky的运动裤把它拉了下来，镜头对准里面，短暂的瞥见了他的星星的纹身。  
“Hey！”Bucky大叫道，扑向Steve，“这不公平。”  
Steve笑得太厉害了，Bucky不费吹灰之力就夺回了手机，然后他把Steve的裤子扯了下来，拍了张他屁股的照片，“我要把这个设为你的脸书头像。”  
“不！”Steve把Bucky压到床上，“不行！”  
“我不会的，”Bucky说道，“如果你表现好的话。”  
嗯，所以他们开始亲吻，然后Steve说道，“我的意思是，如果你要上传一张我屁股的图片，也应该好好拍。”然后Bucky问他是在让他帮他拍一张更好的图片吗，这就是为什么Steve开始摆出了他印象最深的封面女郎的姿势，Bucky跳了下来，说道，“Yes，好看，你可真漂亮——拍好了，拍好了。”他的声音里带着点奇怪的法语口音，Steve不由得笑了。  
Bucky轻轻的拍了下Steve光着的屁股，然后僵住了，问道：“这样okay吗？”  
“不仅是okay。”Steve的声音低沉，把Bucky的手放了回去，靠在Bucky身上索取更多的吻。他们亲热起来，手机被遗忘到一边。Bucky放在他屁股上的滚烫的手让Steve变硬起来，突然，他希望他能对真正的性不要感到那么不安。Bucky似乎感到了Steve的退却，他收回手，再次拿出手机，翻阅着照片，“我喜欢这张。”Bucky说道，照片里Steve拉下他的裤子，只露出一点他的屁股。  
“还是不准放到脸书上。”Steve说道，亲了亲Bucky的脖子，然后把头栖息在他的肩膀上。  
“我可以把这个设为桌面背景。”  
接着Steve出现在了Bucky手机的图标背景里。  
“那是什么感觉？”Steve突然问道。  
“什么是什么感觉？”  
Steve犹豫了会儿，他仍然很硬，他的身体想要，他只是不确定他会喜欢那种感觉，“你知道……”他的脸颊发热，完全无法直视Bucky，“做……爱。”  
Bucky微冷的手指抚摸过他的脸颊，“你是指在做爱的过程中，还是在平时？”  
“我猜……我们是怎么做爱？我知道这大概和我在视频上看到的不同。”  
Bucky忍不住抵着Steve的头发轻笑了下，“是啊，你做了研究，我怎么能忘记这个？”  
所以，依偎在Bucky的臂弯里，Steve听着Bucky描述着他们的性生活，“我们……大概，一天做两次。”Bucky说道，伸手关了灯。Steve很高兴他这么做了，这样他就可以不用担心Bucky可能会看到他脸上的表情。“嗯……通常我在上面，你在下面……你知道这是什么意思吧。”  
Steve点了点头，他已经看了足够多的钙片能够理解，而且出于某些原因，他能够猜到他是下面的那个，多数是因为每次当他饥渴时，他从来没有想过要把他的——你知道的——插进Bucky的——你知道哪儿，意识到他甚至都没办法说出那个词时，他的脸变得更烫起来。他从没想过操Bucky的屁股，好吧，他做到了。  
“这就是我所担心的。”Steve的声音很低。  
“不用担心。”Bucky说道，抚摸着Steve的头发，“我总是会照顾你的，我们会有很多前戏，很多。”然后Bucky开始谈到指交和舔肛（“什么？你把嘴放到那里？”—“我们会先清洗的，Stevie。”—“你用这张嘴亲的我？”—“闭嘴，你喜欢这样。”）以及口交，Bucky边说边用手慵懒的抚摸着Steve的全身，颌部、手臂、胸部、腹部，如此漫不经心，Steve没有阻止Bucky，他不想让Bucky吓着，再次要求允许，即使Steve想把手向下伸去开始撸动。自从Bucky抓住他的屁股时，他的硬挺一直都没有消退。  
“这算是回答了你的问题吗？”Bucky轻柔的问道，仍然在T恤下抚摸着Steve的腹部。  
“大概。”Steve说道，咬着腮帮子考虑要不要问那个问题。  
“你还想知道什么？”Bucky亲了亲Steve的太阳穴问道。  
“嗯，我记得你说过，当我们买万圣节服装时，有关什么手铐？”  
这也让Bucky笑了起来，“是啊，我们喜欢扮演（play）。”  
“这是像那个……叫什么名字来着？”  
“SM，”Bucky接口道，“不，不是那样，只是为了有趣而已。”  
Steve长呼出一口气，他这才意识到他一直在屏着呼吸。他伸手抓住他的枕头，“像这种有趣吗？”他问道，拿起枕头压在Bucky的脸上。  
“啊！你个混蛋！”Bucky也抓起了他的枕头，不久他们就在床上一边跳一边用枕头攻击对方，直到Steve的枕头被打裂开，羽毛飞得到处都是。然后他们把对方压在床上，又开始亲热起来，偶尔从他们的头发里和嘴里拔出羽毛。不知怎么的，最后，Steve被Bucky压在了身下，他的老二戳进他身下的床垫里，他伸手拿过润滑剂，递给Bucky，问道他能不能给他做“用手指的那种事”。  
Bucky沿着他的脊椎一路向下亲吻，Steve从床垫上仰起头，Bucky用一只手环着Steve的胸膛，他的手指在Steve双臀间的裂缝爱抚着，在他紧闭的穴口处画着圈，直到Steve准备好了，Bucky开始伸进第一只手指。Steve的心脏怦怦直跳，囊袋一激，然后Bucky开始伸进去第二只手指，按压在他的某处，让Steve不由溢出一声难堪的大声呻吟。“抱歉。”他说道，Bucky笑了，说他喜欢Steve的大声呻吟。  
然后他开始变得大声，Bucky的手指一直在他体内搅动，他射精得如此猛烈，以至于视野有瞬间的发黑。  
“我们睡觉前或许应该清理下这里的混乱。”Bucky在他耳边喃喃道。  
他们保持着这个姿势醒来，Steve身体的一半悬在床外，浑身黏糊，还有很多羽毛，Bucky则睡在他的身上。  
考虑到他们昨天熬到那么晚，闹钟响起时时间显得有些太早了，Steve需要给自己煮些咖啡。

“你不必和我对打，”Bucky温和的说道，“只是来参加我的课程就好，学些军事格斗技巧总没什么坏处，特别是如果Rumlow也会的话。”  
“你在你的课堂上经常对练吗？”Steve问道，拿出一个马克杯，差点没拿稳。  
“是的，但是你不必这样，来吧。”Bucky搂着Steve的腰，亲吻着他的脖颈，“求你？”  
Steve叹息道：“好吧。”上一节Bucky的课也没什么不好的，特别是也并不会有真正的打斗，虽然他知道Bucky会一直看着他，然后在课程结束后，他会相信Steve并不适合参加战斗联盟  
“谢谢你。”Bucky说道，真诚的看着Steve。  
Steve融化在了这双眼睛里，Bucky爱他，现在他是他的Bucky了，他想让Bucky开心，而且即使Bucky会斥责Steve的打算，Steve也不必听他的。这就是他们友谊的闪光点，不管Bucky不得不从多少次打斗中把Steve救出来，不管Bucky告诉过Steve多少次不要再去惹那些体型是他两倍大的人，在一天将要结束的时候，他们仍然是最好的朋友。  
当Steve来到Bucky的工作室时，他发现里面的地板上已经覆盖满了垫子，一排人型的Bucky称之为“警察”东西放在沙袋旁边。他们必须得除去鞋子，这是Bucky要上的课程，而不是要教的，但这也没让Steve好受到哪里去。其他参加的人看起来和Bucky一样肌肉发达。  
不是说Steve不能做这些动作，只是它们对Steve来说太不熟悉，他发现他不得不四处移动才不至于撞到其他同学，看着Bucky则像是看一个人在跳舞，他那么的优雅。他的踢腿高达头部，当课程暂停休息时，Bucky做了个完美的倒立，并保持了几秒钟。  
他并没有参加课程最后的对练，他和其他因为受伤太严重而没法对练的人一起在旁边练习着倒立和滚翻、侧翻，一个女人自豪的向他展示她前臂上的淤青。训练的内容对Steve来说没有什么难度，所以他转而观察起了Bucky的打斗，他的进攻迅速，动作里带着自信和力量。  
观察着，Steve确信他有能力和Bucky进行较量。或许他不知道某种特定的打斗风格，但如果只需要按着他自己的风格来的话，他认为他还是有机会的。  
之前和Sam对练的时候，Steve又一次的收到了Sam的表扬。  
“你是真的认为我已经足够和他打了对吧？”  
“你不是想退缩了吧？”  
“不……”Steve说道，“我只是听说有人最后被送进了医院。”  
“你听到有人在谈论战斗联盟？”Sam问道，朝四周看了看，他让Steve浑身警觉起来。  
“没有，我的朋友Clint……”  
Sam差点把眼睛瞪了出来：“那个条子？”  
“我没有告诉他，”Steve撒谎道，“是他在谈论这个，很明显这是个大案子，很多人都受了伤。”  
“就像你的车祸。”  
“是啊，你以前也参加过这个对吧？”  
“该死的，才两次。”Steve的心里微微畏缩，才两次？  
“每次都是我赢的。”  
好吧。  
“那有些打斗会……失控吗？”  
Sam含糊的说道：“嗯，我的意思是，我们又不是带着头盔和手套打的架，有时候会变得野蛮。”  
“我只是想揍Rumlow一顿。”  
“然后呢？你要向你的条子朋友出卖我们？”  
“如果端掉这个联盟，我们就能帮到那些人。”  
“不，我不当告密的人。”  
“Sam，有人会严重受伤。”  
“你从没有参加过，只是在凭一些谣言做判断，我亲自参加过的，难道我的话没有可信度了吗？”

下课后，Steve穿上夹克衫，等着Bucky穿好鞋。“你今早还要教课吗？”Steve问道。  
“我10点半才有课，现在才9点，我们可以先去买杯咖啡。经过昨晚，我觉得我需要来杯浓咖啡提神。”Bucky用手肘撞了撞Steve，当Steve忍不住脸红时，他咧嘴笑了。  
红着脸，Steve希望他们能直接回公寓，然后做一些“nooner”。  
“是啊，我也需要。”Steve说道。

秋天的阳光穿过行道树上渐染的橘黄色的树叶。  
“我仍然认为我能够打赢Rumlow。”Steve说道。  
Bucky挑起眉毛，“真的？”  
“你的打斗很厉害，这不是我想说的，我只是……我认为我能做到，我需要这么做。”  
“Steve……”Bucky看起来很痛苦，“你一生中从没赢过一次战斗。”  
Bucky的话让他绷紧了下巴，“你在说什么呢。”他说道，“我赢了很多次战斗。”  
“你不是美国队长。”Bucky说道，“我是在说真正意义上的打斗，我总是去救你，每一次。”看了眼Steve的神色，Bucky继续道，“听着，我知道你在训练，你的自信也是件好事，我只是不……我不知道为什么我要烦恼，无论我说什么你都会去的。”  
“你想和我一起来吗？”Steve生硬的问道，“让我不被杀死。”  
“这不是在开玩笑，Steve，你可能真的会死，你听到了Clint说的话，那些人最后都被送进了医院。”  
争吵的又是这个话题，Steve不知道在不退出比赛的情况下该怎么改善它。  
“如果让你陪我一起去的话，你会感到好受些吗？”当他们到达咖啡厅时，Steve问道。他停住脚步，把手放到门上，在Bucky回答之前不让他进去。“我是认真的，那会让你好受点吗？”  
他能够察觉到Bucky立即就想回答是的，但是Bucky只是看着他，似乎在考虑为什么Steve要邀请他一起去，“你不是不能告诉别人有关战斗联盟的事吗？”  
“你认为他们会在门口准备张准入名单？”当有个顾客出门时，Steve朝旁边移动了下，“如果你能来的话会更好，我的意思是，虽然有Sam在以防万一，但我想让你亲眼看见我会打斗，我想让你……为我感到自豪。”他仍然记得Bucky看向他的目光，在他仅凭一人之力救回107团后。  
惊奇，以及自豪。  
“Steve。”Bucky说道，Steve从他的语气里知道他想说些什么他一直都为他感到自豪之类的，但接着Bucky停顿了下，然后说道，“我会去的。”  
“真的？”  
“是啊，你个大笨蛋，我也想看你痛揍那个家伙。”  
Steve拍打了下Bucky的背，他们一起走进咖啡厅。


	23. Chapter 23

“我看起来怎么样？”  
Bucky从浴室里出来，穿着一件橘色的连身衣，上面印着犯人的编号，他的头发狂乱的支棱着，Steve忍不住大笑起来，“像个疯子？”Steve说道。  
缩回浴室，Bucky不高兴的看着他的头发，“或许我应该把它们梳一下。”  
“我认为它们看起来不错。”Steve说道，把手枪皮套别在腰间。他的深蓝色制服裤子是聚酯材质的，穿着有点紧，“我的意思是如果你想要看起来疯狂的话。”  
“是啊，好吧。”Bucky走出来，打量着Steve，“该死的，我喜欢穿制服的男人。”  
Steve轻笑道，“再等会儿，你还没有看到最终版本。” 他带上太阳镜，以美国队长的姿势站立，把手指插进腰带里。  
“嗯。”这就是Bucky唯一能说的，他走到Steve面前，“你究竟是警察，还是脱衣舞男？”  
Steve在Bucky手臂上轻轻揍了一拳：“我是警察！”  
“只是说说而已，这条裤子可真紧。”  
“你也怎么认为？”Steve担忧道，低头打量着，“我应该换一条吗？”  
“Nope。”Bucky说道，拽着Steve的皮带，把他拉近，亲吻着他。  
当和Bucky接吻时，Steve很容易就迷失了自己，考虑到两周前，他从没有过这种想法。Bucky今天没有剃须，以便更符合他要扮演的角色，新冒出的胡茬刮过Steve光洁的脸颊，有点……激起性欲。  
“你不能这么刺激我，”Steve请求道，退了开去，“穿着这条裤子，每个人都能看出来。”  
“噢，别这样。”Bucky说道，但他还是放开了Steve，然后穿上了一双黑色的靴子，接着他从衣橱里拿出了一副手铐，用一根手指挂着，诡笑了下，他对Steve说道，“你想给我带上它吗？”  
Steve吞咽了下，“好的。”然后他拿着它站着，不知道该怎么做。  
Bucky在他面前伸出手，手腕靠在一起，“我觉得可以这样铐，或者你可以把我和你铐在一起，这样我就不能逃跑了，或者……”Bucky转了个身，把手反剪到身后，“或许，我很不听话（naughty ）。”  
红着脸，Steve说道，“你大概不会想在整个派对里都被这么铐着。”脑中突然闪过一个场景，他喂Bucky喝酒，喂他吃东西，Bucky在每咬一口就舔舐着他的手指。他吞咽了下。  
“你大概是对的。”Bucky回过头说道，“只需要告诉我你想怎么铐我就好，警官。”  
Steve抓过一只手，模仿着他看过的警匪片里的警察的动作铐上了它，金属咬合在一起，紧紧的贴在Bucky的皮肤上，仍然红着脸，他轻轻的说道，“转过身来面对着我，犯人。”  
Bucky高兴的笑了，把另一只手也伸到Steve的面前，Steve同样也铐上了它，“你有钥匙对吧？”Steve突然问道。  
“是啊，额，”Bucky说道，“在衣橱里。”他笨拙的用被铐在一起的手在衣橱里翻找，拿出一把银色的钥匙。咧嘴一笑，Bucky拉过Steve的手枪皮套，“我们应该把它放到一个安全的地方。”他说道，然后让钥匙掉进Steve的内裤里。  
冰冷的金属贴着Steve的老二翻滚下去，在他的囊袋下固定住，“但是，万一它掉下去了怎么办？”Steve问道，移了移身体的重量，“万一我把它弄丢了怎么办？”  
“我猜那我就得一辈子带着手铐了。”Bucky淡定的说道，然后两只手一起拍了下Steve，“我们还有把钥匙，别担心。而且Clint可能也还有把钥匙，来参加派对的有一堆的警察，我确信他们以前处理过这种的情况。”  
“那好吧。”Steve说道，仍然有些担心。  
他们带了两袋六瓶装的啤酒，房内被改装成恐怖的格调，装饰着假的蜘蛛网、冒着泡的大锅、蜡烛、骷髅头，隐藏着的播放器发出诡异的声音。Bucky和Steve属于第一拨来的人，Steve认出了其他的两个人。  
“Dum Dum？”Steve问道。  
那个人有着姜黄色的胡子和长长的络腮胡，穿着一件灰色的连身衣，这让他看起来很奇怪。  
“抱歉？”他说道。  
Steve退后一步，看向他的服装。上面画着一个幽灵，手臂上有块碎片，红色的线条穿过它，他带着个连着真空吸尘器的黑色背包，在他之后，他看见一个穿着同样衣服和背包的人。“呃……”Steve说道。  
“这是Tim，”Clint插话道，“以及Gabe。”  
Tim Dugan、Gabe Jones。Steve紧绷的笑了笑，然后说道，“见到你们很高兴。”然后他低着头，拉着Bucky走进厨房，把啤酒放进冰箱里。  
放着啤酒，从厨房里往外看，其他人陆陆续续的到达，里面有两个人也穿着灰色连身衣，Jim Morita和Jacques Dernier。  
“我们认识那两个人吗？”Steve问Bucky道，后者正在笨拙的用被铐着的两只手喝着啤酒。  
“不，他们是Clint辖区里的朋友。”Bucky看着他，从他的表情里Steve知道他知道了Steve认出了他们。但是Bucky并不想提及Steve正在假装不存在的那个世界。

“Well, well, well，警官，很高兴你能在工作时加入我们。”Natasha说着，穿着紧身黑色蕾丝裙风情万种的走了过来，她脖子上带着一条下垂的项链，长长的黑色假发遮住了她的红发。  
“哦，我知道了！”Bucky说道，“你扮演的是亚当斯一家！”  
Steve还是不知道，他只是看着Clint的装扮，八字胡，被染成黑色的背背头，猜想他可能是扮演的吸血鬼。他仰头喝完他的第一瓶啤酒。  
“如果你想在飞镖比赛里赢我，最好小心点。”Clint警告道。  
“上！打败他。”Bucky推着Steve说道，“在你喝醉之前。”  
Steve重新回到客厅，谨慎的看着咆哮突击队里的人，Dum Dum奇怪的看了他一眼。他突然感到很愚蠢，在所有的真警察面前扮演着警察。Natasha走向他们，对他们说了些什么，在背景音乐的叮当声里听不清楚。但Steve知道她在说什么，哦，是的，那就是Steve，他被撞到了头，现在他有些古怪。  
当他和Clint比赛时，他开始放松，并享受起来。他的准头没有Clint那样完美，后者几乎每次都正中靶心，Steve也射得不错，每次都能射进最里面的第一、二环里。  
“你进步了！”Clint说道，比赛已经结束，Clint毫无悬念的赢了比赛，“但你还是欠我5元钱。”  
Steve拿出他破损的钱包，他用强力胶布修过，从里面拿出5元纸币。  
“还有人想和我比吗？”Clint大喊道，可能有点太大声了，但没人责怪他。  
Gabe笑了，然后站了出来，拍了拍Steve的后背，“不错的尝试，兄弟，这个人几乎是不可战胜的。”但他还是抓了把飞镖，准备试试。  
“你赢了吗？”当Steve找到Bucky时，Bucky问道，他正坐在沙发上，被铐着的双手放在双腿间。  
“没有，我还要去拿瓶啤酒，你要吗？”  
“当然。”  
当Steve投飞镖时，又有些人来了。虽然穿着万圣节服装，但所有人都惊人的眼熟，Maria Hill扮成的丧尸，Jasper Sitwell是个不高兴的海盗，有个扮成猫的女孩是Bucky曾带去参加明日世博会展览的人，Steve甚至都不记得她的名字了。  
他拿了啤酒后就离开了那里，结果发现在Bucky身边坐着的又是一个熟悉的人。她正挂在Bucky身上，在他耳边低语。  
“Hi。”Steve尽可能无理的说道，递给Bucky一瓶新的啤酒，把他的空瓶子拿了过来。Bucky带着困惑的笑容看着他。  
"Hellooo." 穿着白色吊带裙的金发女郎说道，对他眨着眼睛，“嗯，你是来把他带走的吗？”她用手指在Bucky的胸膛上画着圈。  
Steve不喜欢她看向Bucky的目光，好像他是什么美味可口的食物。她曾经也用过这种眼神看过他。“抱歉，女士。”他配合着说道，“他该走了。”  
“噢，但我还想玩玩呢。”她噘着嘴，抓着Bucky的手臂。  
搜索了下他的大脑，他想不起她的名字了，当然，她亲过他，但他并不认识她，她只是被美国队长吸引的。  
“别这样。”她咕哝道，拉过他的手，让他一下失去了平衡，向前跌倒。他不得不扭转身体让自己坐向沙发的另一侧，以避免和她面对面的撞在一起。“这就对了，现在我被两个帅哥夹在了中间。”  
Bucky抿着啤酒对Steve笑了。  
“你叫什么名字？”Steve问道，因为没办法想起来的感觉让他快疯了。  
“Lorraine。”她说道，把一只手放到了Bucky的大腿上。哦，是的，二等兵Lorraine，他记得基地里的一些人讨论过她。  
“不要把手放到犯人的身上，女士。”他说道。  
“哦，警官，我很抱歉。”她移开了她的手，却把它放到了Steve的大腿上，“这样好些了吗？”  
Natasha的声音传来，拯救了他们，“Lorraine！Hey，让我把你介绍给一些单身汉吧。”她抓着Lorraine的手腕把她拉走了，不过她仍朝着Steve眨着眼睛，“走吧，玛丽莲梦露，他们不适合你。”  
Steve消除了他和Bucky之间的空隙，“吃醋了？”Bucky窃笑着说道。  
“我得保护我的犯人，只是这样而已。”  
“我很危险。”Bucky压低声音道，倾身靠近Steve的脖子。  
朝周围看了一眼，Steve向后退了退。  
“不？不想秀恩爱？”  
Steve摇了摇头，虽然他向Bucky靠近了一点。  
“没什么。”Bucky说道，用他的手背触碰着Steve的手背，“你一直都不喜欢这样，我们可以晚点来，对吗？”  
这让Steve不再专注于周围的环境，他笑了笑，感受到钥匙正戳着他的敏感处，“是啊。”  
厨房里有人玩起了啤酒乒乓球赛，Steve和Bucky决定对战Maria和Gabe，“虽然我们处于劣势，”Bucky宣扬道，举起他的手腕，“但我们还是会打败你们的。”  
Steve让Bucky先玩，好弄明白该怎么进行，如果他没有被一阵熟悉的声音分心的话他的第一轮可能会玩得更好。  
“派对已经开始了！我到了！”  
Howard Stark.   
他永远都认得这个炫耀的声音，乒乓球从他手中掉落，在桌上反复弹跳着，但他没去理它，他转过身。  
他感到口袋里的手机震动了下，但他忽视了。Howard Stark，这说不通，不是说其他的事情说得通，毕竟咆哮突击队里的人除了他和Bucky之外，其他都去世了，但他知道Howard Stark已经被暗杀了，或许是冬兵做的，而且Howard是Tony的父亲，Tony也在这里，同样的年龄，所以在这个世界上Howard不可能是Tony的父亲，这说不通——  
“Hey，你的鼻子……”  
Howard看起来和Steve记忆中一模一样，就像个疯狂的科学家，穿着一件白色的实验服，带着灰色的假发，拿着一个装满彩色液体的烧杯，小口的喝着。Howard明显是被邀请的参加这个派对，当他进来时有人发出了欢呼声。  
“Steve，hey，Steve……”  
他感到有什么东西在轻轻的拍打他的手臂，但他完全无法把目光从Howard身上移开，他不可能在这里的，不可能看起来还比Tony年轻几岁，这说不通……  
“Hey，笨蛋！”Bucky大喊道，Steve终于移开了目光，然后他感到有什么东西在从他鼻子下滴落。  
“哦。”他接过Bucky递来的纸巾，“谢谢。”  
“得了吧，你让这场游戏变成了一次生化危机。”  
Bucky拉着Steve走向角落里的一把空着的椅子，让Steve坐下，然后他坐在了Steve的大腿上，把他与整个房间隔离。“哦，我可以挪挪。”Steve说道，低头看了看，椅子的空间还很富余。  
“闭嘴，捏着鼻子，抬起头。”  
Steve照做了，不由有点羞涩，他忍不住偷偷看向Howard，Howard会认出他来吗？似乎没人认出了他，咆哮突击队的人也不认识，他们正在和Clint笑在一起，他很容易就发现了他们。  
一个吻落在了他的额头，他抬起头看向Bucky，“抱歉。”他捏着鼻子说道。  
“我们得给你预约一次。你流鼻血的频率太高了。”  
“别这样，”Steve说道，即使他知道Bucky说得对，“流鼻血可能是各种原因导致的。”  
“如果你去检查下的话我会好受些。”Bucky用铐在一起的手环住Steve的头，抚摸着他的头发，当他把手放到Steve的脖子上时，Bucky开始揉着那里的短发，“好吗？你能为我这么做吗？”  
“好吧。”Steve同意道，拿开纸巾来检查他是否还在流鼻血，仍然还有点流，他用干净的一侧纸巾再次压了回去。  
“你认出了Howard？”Bucky轻声问道。  
“是的。”一阵头疼撕开Steve的大脑，他闭上眼睛，当Bucky用额头抵着他的额头时才好受点。  
“他看起来怎么样？”  
“一样的。”Steve说道，“但是……”他检查了下纸巾，更多的血液，“他认识Tony吗？”  
“Tony？我们的瑜伽教练？”Bucky疑惑的问道，“为什么他们要……”他一定是意识到了他们的姓是一样的，“哦，什么，嗯，他们是亲戚吗……”在你的世界里。Bucky没有说出来。  
“Howard是Tony的父亲。”Steve解释道，因大脑里再次传来的短暂头疼微微畏缩。  
Bucky起身离开了，Steve保持着压着鼻子的姿势闭着眼睛，希望没人注意到他。  
他感到有人把手放到他的肩膀上，“你还好吗？”Nat的声音很轻柔，刚好能够从嘈杂的背景音里听清。  
他点了点头，一会儿后他感到她拿开了她的手，然后Bucky坐在了他的身边，递给他一盒新的纸巾。  
“上次也是这样的，不是吗？”Bucky问道，“当你以为你认识医院里的那个人，但他们却有着不同的名字。”  
Steve知道Bucky在说什么：“这不一样。”  
“是的，你有有关他们的记忆，但你的记忆和你眼前的现实并不相同。”  
“哦。”Steve在脑子里想了下这个，他希望Howard可以闭嘴，这样可能舒缓他的头疼，闭着眼睛，酒精让他变得迷糊，当Bucky笼罩着他抚摸着他的头发时，他并不怎么介意。一旦他停止流鼻血了，他就把头靠在Bucky的肩上，手指穿过Bucky的头发。  
“哦，我把你发型弄乱了。”他说道。  
“我不在意。”Bucky说道，亲了亲他。  
Steve回吻着他，用他的热情告诉他这是可以的，他不介意在其他人面前亲吻。但是他们并没有亲热，Steve只是用手指梳理着Bucky凌乱的头发，直到它们变得平坦。他们之间不需要言语，Bucky能够感受到Steve现在不需要去想Howard和其他派对里他认识的人。在Bucky的怀抱里，Steve感受到了被人保护的滋味，他感觉他属于这里。  
“Okay，我一直在忍，但我真的需要去上厕所了。”Bucky最终说道，Steve放开了他。眩晕的感觉大致消散，他走进厨房里再给他和Bucky拿了两瓶啤酒。其他人还在玩啤酒乒乓球，Nat和Maria对战Dum Dum和Jacques，然后他想起了他的手机之前在震动。  
Steve坐回椅子里，拿出手机，一条新信息，来自于一个陌生的号码，是一个地址。  
“Fuck,” Steve说道。


	24. Chapter 24

不久过后，Steve劝说Bucky回去。  
“噢，但是我们还要唱爆卡拉OK呢。”Clint抱怨道。  
“赶紧走。”Natasha说道。  
Steve知道每个人都以为他现在不舒服，包括Bucky，所以在楼梯里时，Steve玩笑般的撞了撞Bucky，说道，“我已经不头疼了，只是忍不住想和你单独待在一起。”  
Bucky差点从最后一级台阶上滑倒。  
“等下，让我先把你手铐打开。”一进入屋内，Steve说道。  
“等一下。”Bucky止住了他，把手放在Steve正打算解开枪套的手腕上，向前倾身，Steve能够闻到他呼吸中的啤酒味。“我知道如果把像我这样危险的犯人放走你会有麻烦，但是我确信我能找到一种拿到钥匙的办法……警官。”  
Steve笑了，放开了皮带，举着手。  
“这就对了，警官。”Bucky开始缓慢的解开皮带上的皮带扣，“我会让这舒服又容易的。”  
手指灵巧翻转，皮带下滑，Bucky凝视着他，Steve不想谈论那条该死的短信。在Clint的公寓里，他本来想立刻告诉Bucky和Clint这件事，但他不想毁了Clint的派对，他确定所有的警察都会立即转变为侦探模式，当他和Bucky独处时，他也想过告诉Bucky，但接着他想到如果他和Rumlow对战的话，他就有机会被揍晕。  
Bucky的手指顺着Steve的制服T恤向下滑去，沿路解开纽扣。Steve一直朝他傻笑，等待着Bucky解开他的裤子，把它拉倒脚踝处。  
当那个念头涌上大脑时，他意识到他仍然保留着一丝微小的希望他能够回去他的世界。他想让Rumlow打晕他，就和他想要狠揍那个混蛋一顿一样的强烈。在这之前，他想和Bucky度过最后一晚，他想要和他做爱。  
这纯粹是源于自私，当Bucky一点点的拉下他的裤子，隔着内裤朝他的老二喷出湿热的呼吸，“你准备好了。”Bucky喃喃道。他只是自私的想要留下一点记忆，如果他可以离开的话，因为他知道即使他回到了他的Bucky身边，如果他和Bucky都还活着的话，再次发生这种事还得等好长好长的时间。  
他明早会告诉Bucky和Clint的，到时候再说也不会对什么人造成伤害对吧？  
当Bucky用留着胡茬的下巴配合着他被铐着的手把Steve的内裤拉到他的囊袋下时，Steve的呼吸变得颤抖起来。  
“我想我看见了钥匙。”Bucky的低语轻抚着他，他的手指沿着他的皮肤向下，当他把钥匙拉出来时，钥匙一直抵着他敏感的皮肤，Bucky还刻意放缓了速度来折磨着Steve。  
然后他整根吞下了Steve的老二。  
他不得不扶住Bucky的头，否则他会跌倒的，他们正呆在客厅的中间，关着灯，Steve的双膝发软，不管Bucky在做什么，他都做得无比准确。他可能做了比Steve能够想象的还多的研究，如此经验丰富，他甚至大概知道另一个Steve喜欢什么，这可不公平。  
但Steve不能抱怨，不，他只能大声的呻吟，无意识的发出“Oh god, god Bucky, oh god, uhn,yeah, oooh.”的声音。  
他能够感到自己快要射出来了，但这时Bucky放开了他，站了起来，他的手铐已经解了开，他像表演魔术一样的分开双手。“现在，警官，我想你不得不认清状况。”  
“什么？”Steve喘息道，仍然不能理解为什么Bucky停了下来。  
没有解释，Bucky弯下身去，把Steve扛到了肩上。  
“Hey，你在干嘛？”Steve问道，他不敢乱踢挣扎，担心掉到地上。回想起他上次是怎么昏迷的，如此相像……  
“你为什么停下来，我就快射了……”  
“因为我想要操你？”Bucky把他放到床上，说道，这是个问句。  
“哦。”Steve说道。  
有一瞬间他们都没有做任何事，Steve坐在那里，裤子褪到脚踝，老二生硬，Bucky站在他的面前，当Bucky开始问道，“可以吗？”Steve脱下了鞋子。  
“是的，是的，”Steve飞快的回答道，“是的。”  
他伸出手，抓住Bucky的橘色衣服，把他拉进一个亲吻里，他们都失去了平衡，跌倒在床垫上。  
Bucky爬到他的身上，紧贴着亲吻他，舌头激战在一块儿，用他胯部研磨着Steve的。Bucky似乎仅对亲吻就感到满意，但下身的摩擦让Steve不由得呜咽起来，加上他的裤子让他的双腿束在一起。  
“把我……裤子脱下来……”在Bucky的舌头之间，Steve勉强说道，最终Bucky可怜了他，退了开去。  
动作迅速的，Bucky脱下了Steve的裤子，然后又继续亲吻起他。  
激烈的亲吻消除了Steve的不安，现在他所想要的就只是Bucky把老二插进他的身体里。  
“操我。”Steve吸气道，然后在Bucky的颈部吸出了一个吻痕，就在他的耳朵下面，然后向另一个地方进攻。  
“你确定？”Bucky问道，退开了身低头看着他。  
“是的，求你。”  
Steve知道Bucky是为了他好才这么谨慎，但他的老二有不同想法。所以他决定亲自来，Bucky的衣服还没脱，Steve也还穿着一件T恤，他动手解开Bucky的连身衣，一路向下亲吻着Bucky的胸膛。那里的毛发让他有些发痒，Bucky直起身来，仰着头，闭着眼睛笑着。  
当解开所有的衣扣后，他把衣服脱下Bucky的肩膀，Bucky暗粉色的乳头出现在他眼前，他毫不犹豫的含住其中一颗，用舌头挑逗着它，没来得及想Bucky会不会喜欢。但Bucky颤抖的吸气让Steve继续这么做了，然后他开始继续脱他男朋友的连身衣。  
是的，Bucky是他的男朋友，他的，不是另一个Steve的，至少现在是。Steve不再怀疑他的情感，当他拉着Bucky衣服的袖子时，Bucky把他的手臂扯了出来，然后抬起了臀部，这样Steve就可以把他的连身衣脱下去，连同他的内裤也一并脱掉。他俩跳动的老二撞在一起，让他们都有点喘不过气来。  
“现在该你了。”Bucky低语道，他缓慢的解开SteveT恤的扣子，让他们的老二碰触挤压在一起。  
Steve无助的看着他，如果Bucky能够再快点……但是每解开一颗扣子，他就能感到自己更硬了一分，“求你。”Steve说道，在这安静的房间里显得有些大声。  
“这可真是个有魔力的词。”Bucky诡笑着说道，但仍保持着缓慢的速度。  
所以Steve把手伸进Bucky的头发里，用力（hard）的亲吻他，像他老二这样的硬（hard）。他所想的全都是他需要他进入他，现在，现在，现在，现在，但Bucky还是在缓慢的解着他的扣子，把他的衣服分开。  
“求你。”Steve又一次恳求道，Bucky的嘴唇吮吸着Steve的脖子，拇指捻揉着Steve的乳头，Steve整个身体都在颤抖，“求你。”  
“遵命，sir。”Bucky低语道。  
当Bucky伸手去拿润滑剂时，Steve把手臂扯出聚酯T恤的袖子，把它丢到一边。Bucky仍然在以缓慢的动作移动着，Steve跌倒回去，咬着唇，想要Bucky该死的快点。然后Bucky开始亲吻起他，他表达着他的不满，用手在Bucky裸露的皮肤上上下游走。当Bucky伸进去一只手指时，他的指甲立即抓进了Bucky的皮肤。  
只是一只手指，进进出出。Steve摇动着臀部，想要得到更多的接触，想要被碰到那愉悦的地方。但Bucky用他的重量压住Steve，难道他感受不到Steve的老二正疯狂的为他跳动着，贴在他的腹部？  
两只手指，Steve开始哀鸣起来，Bucky堵在他的嘴里的舌头削弱了部分声音。他们的亲吻变得充满性欲而慵散，更多的注意力放在了下半身。  
三只手指，Bucky还是没有找到那个点，他似乎根本就没打算去找。  
“准备好了吗”Bucky低语道。  
“是的。”Steve说道，声音破碎而渴望。  
Bucky再次封锁住了他的嘴唇，然后伸手触碰到了那里，就像他一直都知道它在哪儿，他只是在挑逗着Steve。一瞬间Steve停住了呼吸，停住了移动，停住了所有。然后手指撤了出去，  
Bucky老二的头部抵着他紧绷括约肌，这比几根手指大多了，很大，Steve不知道它怎么能够进得去，他深吸一口气，然后Bucky开始一点点的进入他，一样让他抓狂的缓慢。Steve无法呼吸，紧紧的夹在Bucky的臀部两侧的双腿开始前后晃动，因为他的整个身体都在激烈的颤抖着。  
半闭着眼睛，他专注的看着Bucky，后者也在用的着迷的眼神看着他。  
一寸寸的，Bucky进入了他，这样的甜蜜似乎会永久的持续下去，直到Bucky低声问道，“感觉怎么样？”  
Steve不知道该怎样描述这种被他填满的感受，他感到完整，就像是与生注定的，仿佛生命中有意义的时刻只有此时，“该死的大，”Steve喘息道，“该死的好。”  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，亲了亲Steve的鼻子，而不是他喘息着的嘴，他开始拔出，然后突然猛刺回去，毫无预警擦过那甜蜜的一点。  
每一次刺穿都撞击到那处，Steve在强烈快感中上下起伏，不住的喘息和呻吟，当Bucky说道，“我想听你尖叫我的名字，Stevie。”Steve开始找回自己的声音。  
“Buck，”他喘着气喊道，“Bucky，Buck—— James Buchanan Barnes！”  
“Fuck, Stevie, Steve, I love you so much,” Bucky反复的说道，退出去又撞进来，直到他和Steve喊得一样的大声，然后他用手上下撸动起了Steve的老二。Steve不知道他还能承受多少，他感受到肌肉正猛烈的痉挛。  
他甚至都记不得了他最好的朋友的名字了，只是在大喊道，“Oh god, oh god,”，与Bucky的“Jesus Christ，fuck，oh fuck！”交织在一起。  
当他们射精时，几乎是同一时刻，他看见Bucky的脸上的表情凝固住了片刻，眼睛微微后翻，然后他脸上浮现出纯粹的愉悦，他的拳头还包裹在Steve的老二上，撸动着它，直到Steve再也忍受不了，他仰起头，发出大声的呻吟，几乎三层楼外都能听见。在他射完前，Bucky轻轻的笑了，在他的喉咙处印下一吻，说道，“你真棒，没有人第一次就表现得这么好。”  
Steve完全无法发出声音，Bucky从他身上滑落，用T恤擦干净他们腹部上和Steve臀部间的精液。他的双腿无力的悬挂着，翻滚着他把脸栖息在Bucky汗津津的胸膛上，“做爱的感受都像这样吗？”他喃喃道，眼睛已经快挣不开了。  
“至少我们之间的都是这样。”Bucky抵着他的头发说道，他捧起Steve的头，亲吻了下他的额头。贴着Bucky的嘴唇，Steve陷入了睡眠。


	25. Chapter 25

“你昨晚为什么没有告诉我？”Bucky大喊道，坐起身来朝下怒视着Steve，后者才告诉他有关战斗联盟的短信。  
“我不想毁了昨晚。”Steve说道，伸出手触摸着Bucky的后背，突然离去的体温让他感到寒冷。  
“但是Steve……”Bucky叹了口气，看着他，然后俯身用身体覆盖住他，亲吻着他，“昨晚还不错，是吧？”  
Steve咧嘴笑着，“是啊。”  
“我们得告诉Clint。”  
“我知道。”  
“我们应该给他带点早餐。”  
“是啊，大概。”  
Clint的上嘴唇上仍然贴着八字胡，眼线也还在，但当他闻到咖啡的味道看到一袋食物时，他一下就振作了。  
“你看起来像被人用力的骑过，然后丢进水里。”Bucky叹息道，朝Natasha眨了眨眼。她的红头发很平整，眼睛周围的妆容模糊成黑色的一圈，她拿过一个早餐三明治和一杯咖啡，朝Bucky耸了耸肩，回去了卧室。  
在写下地址后，Clint问Steve短信是什么时候收到的。  
“9点半。”Steve回答道。  
“他们在星期天晚上9点半开始打架？”Clint问道，“那样的话星期一一定会很遭。”  
Clint在他的公寓里不能做些什么，所以他回到了他的辖区。  
“你会打电话给我们告诉你们的计划吗？”Bucky问道。  
“你打算和他一起去？”Clint扬起了眉毛，“你当然会的，忘掉我的问题。是的，像这种案子，我们一般会先等他们开始，然后再出击。我们不想巡逻的警车把他们吓跑，也可能会安排人先秘密潜入，但是关于其他的情况……你知道的，你最好是不要去。”然后他转头面向Steve，“我不能保证你的安全。”  
“这就是为什么我要去。”Bucky说道。  
Clint点了点头，“我只是想说……会有些脏东西冒出来。”  
这件事一整天都压在他们心头，不知道怎么的，随着时间流逝，Steve越来越感到焦虑。他应该穿什么去战斗联盟？他决定穿黑色的运动裤和T恤，外加一件灰色的卫衣，他没穿运动鞋，取而代之的是一双靴子，他以前在战斗中总是穿着靴子，像运动鞋这样轻薄的鞋子不利于战斗。除此之外……他还能做些什么准备？他希望他能有他的盾牌，或者他的美国队长制服，里面有着防护材料，或者他的头盔。什么都没有的参加打斗，感觉很可怕。  
Steve给Sam发了短信，他们计划在一条街外碰头，“你需要和我分开进去。”Steve告诉Bucky，“Rumlow认识你，不能让他看到我们在一起。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“因为那样的话他就会知道我打破了第一条规则，如果他也是运营这个的人之一的话，他就可以叫停这场比赛，在Clint出现之前散去。”  
Bucky抱起双臂，“万一他们根本就不让我进去怎么办？万一有什么进去的口令怎么办？”  
“我不知道有什么口令。”Steve说道，“听着，”他走近Bucky，把手放到Bucky的肩膀上，“我知道你想呆在我的身边保护我，但我要说的是，我能够做到。”  
“但是你不必这样！”Bucky目光冷澈，他看起来很生气，“你不必向我证明任何事，为什么你非得这么做呢？”  
Steve悲伤的笑了，“或许我需要向我自己证明一些事。”  
但他并不是在向自己证明什么，不是吗？或许他是的，但是是另一个Steve需要这场战斗，去知道他可以做到，但当他这么说后，他发现他也需要这场战斗，去证明他不仅仅是美国队长，去知道他不只是血清的产物。你所有的一切都源于一支试管，Tony曾经这么对他说过。Steve曾试图不要被这句话影响，但在他内心深处，他总是担心它是对的。但现在他周围没有那些人了，没有那些制造出他的人，没有那些见证过他的能力的人。  
所以他需要参加这个战斗联盟。他看着Bucky，希望能有什么其他途径，但他想不出其他任何的办法来。当他们分别时，他们的亲吻就像再也不会见到彼此一样，或许真的不会。  
“你紧张吗，兄弟？”当Sam看见Steve在街灯下踱步时问道，Steve早到了10分钟。  
“是的。”Steve说道，他揣在兜里的手紧捏在一起。  
“你能够做到的，加油！”  
即使他知道地址，并且在地图上看了它一个下午，他还是让Sam带领他进去。一个接一个，也有其他穿着暗色衣服的人朝着一个废弃许久的仓库走去。Steve的靴子在砂砾的地上发出嘎吱的声音，门口并没有门卫，只有一个人，他用手电筒检查着每一个进去的人的脸，Steve祈祷着Bucky可以顺利进去。如果他们认出了他会做些什么？他被灯光照得眨了眨眼，然后跟着其他人走了进去。没有什么观众席，只是一个空荡的房间，里面逐渐挤满了人。  
Steve在人群中搜寻着Rumlow，或者其他他可能认识的人，但没有什么发现。从上面射下的冰冷灯光在每个人脸上投下阴影。“谁要参加打斗？过来把名字给我。”一个声音喊道，Steve不知道它是从哪个方向传来的。Sam推了推他，示意他朝一个爬上空的金属油桶上的人看去。没有多少人站出来要参加战斗，这让Steve更紧张了。  
“你要参加吗？”Steve问Sam道。  
“不，今晚是你的舞台。”Sam说道，“过去吧。”  
爬上油桶，Steve认出了那个人是谁了，Jack Rollins，另一个九头蛇特工。他把他的名字写在一张纸上，看着Rollins朝他点了点头，然后假装把他的纸放进一个破旧的咖啡罐里。Steve知道为什么Rollins没有把他的名字和其他人的混杂在一起，他想把他留给Rumlow。  
人群四处散开，紧张的交谈声和偶尔的小冲突声交杂在一起，起起伏伏。最后Rollins站了起来，喊道“所有人注意”。  
“这里是战斗联盟！”他喊道，举起拳头。  
Steve周围的所有人回应道：“战斗联盟！”也举起了他们的拳头，甚至是Sam，这让他感到恶心，想起了很早之前的那场战争。  
“我们在战斗联盟里做什么？”Rollins问道。  
“战斗！”  
“我们在战斗联盟里做什么？”  
“战斗！”  
“战斗到最后！”Rollins加了句。  
“吼哈！”  
这也让Steve感到恶心，让他想起军队，但是军队是训练人们为祖国为自由而战，而不是为了什么混战。  
“谁第一个来，姑娘们？”Rollin低吼着说道，把手伸进罐子里。他拿出两张纸，喊出了上面的名字，Steve不在其中，也没有Rumlow。Steve差点跌倒在Sam身上。  
“加油，兄弟，集中注意力在比赛上。”Sam说道，帮他站稳，“不要紧张！加油！”他轻轻的推了下Steve，Steve也推了回去。被叫到名字的两个人走出人群，来到一个专门为他们敞开的区域。所有人都朝后退去，直到灯光下只站着那两个人。  
两个人绕着圈移动，打量着对方，直到人群里喊道：“打！打！打！”  
Steve看到那个体型巨大的西班牙后裔人朝另一个身材魁梧的留着胡子的男人挥了一拳，另一个人身材更小，闪躲开了这一拳，又一拳打到更大那个人的肚子上。在那之后，Steve对这场比赛也有些病态的入迷了。在那两个人周围，金钱交相传递，Steve模糊的认出了那个鼻子上穿了环的光头男人是Jasper Sitwell，他正在一个黑板上记着人的名字和金钱的数量。  
最后战斗以西班牙后裔人躺倒在地上结束，他的朋友们把他拖走了，但Steve看不见他们把他带去了哪里，然后他看见了Bucky。  
仿佛是磁铁相吸，他们看见了彼此，Bucky看起来吓坏了，“你看见了那个人了？”Bucky问道，看着那个人消失的地方。  
“是的。”Steve说道。  
“求你，别这样。”Bucky恳求道，Steve能感到Bucky的手摸索着伸向他，但他拍开了。  
“我已经把我的名字放进去了。”他说道。  
Bucky，那个参加过无数战斗的人，那个在锦标赛中竞争的人，正不安的移动着他身体的重量，睁大着眼睛打量着四周。他的眼睛隐藏在他专门垂落在脸上的头发后 ，可能是为了伪装，Steve猜到。然后Sam看了过来，发现了他。  
他肯定给Sam看过Bucky的照片，一定是的，因为从Sam的神色中能看出他认出了Bucky。  
“告诉我你没有这么做。”他说道。  
Steve知道他现在看起来肯定很愧疚：“我不得不这样。”他说道。  
Bucky看了看Steve，然后打量起了Sam，“那么你就是Sam了？”他问道。  
“是的。”Sam给了Steve一个我不敢相信你居然这么做了的眼神，然后朝Bucky伸出手去，摇了摇他的手，“很高兴终于见到你本人了，他总是说起你。”  
“希望是好的方面。”Bucky看了眼Steve，好像他不确定一样。  
“当然了。”Steve说道。他突然想拥抱一下Bucky，另一组打斗的人走进中间，Steve知道他的名字不久后就会被叫道，然后呢？他躺倒在地上，回去他自己的世界，那样他就再也没有机会拥抱下Bucky了。  
但他不能在这里拥抱Bucky。  
战斗继续进行，很明显有些是新手，有些打斗更有经验。第一场战斗很快和其他的区分开来，有时候人群里会欢呼着某些特定的名字，有些打斗的人趾高气扬的走出打斗的场所，像是得胜归来的冠军。他们还被区分为等级，如果Steve对黑板上的读数正确的话，赌博的赔率很高。  
唯一能让Steve感到些安慰的就是双方都是公平较量，没有武器，没有盔甲，每个人都得和水泥地板硬碰硬。Steve在电视上看到过的摔跤动作是不可能做出来的，但他也曾在现实生活中真正的战斗过，不仅是那种有软和垫子做缓冲的虚架子。  
“你有Clint的消息吗？”Steve问Bucky道，试图不让Sam听见。  
Bucky摇了摇头，Steve并没有打算再说些什么，他只是希望他的打斗能在警察到达之前进行。  
“下一场！”有人大喊道，“Steve Rogers！”  
Steve浑身一冷，人群的咆哮声中夹杂着稀疏的掌声，有人把他朝前推去，大概是Sam，他知道Bucky唯一愿意做的就是把他拉回来。  
“以及我们不可战胜的冠军，Brock Rumlow！”  
人群咆哮起来，直到Steve撞进打开的门里，他才听到人群在喊“叉骨！叉骨！叉骨！”有些人甚至还用手臂比划出X的形状。Rumlow大摇大摆的走了进来，穿着一件画着两根交叉成X的骨头的黑色T恤，他的脸涂成了骷髅头的的样子。  
Steve打败过一个真的有骷髅头的人，这些都不能吓着他，事实上，这让他变得愤怒，这难道是平行世界的红骷髅？他握紧拳头咬紧牙关，把愤怒集中在Rumlow身上。  
“从车祸当中恢复了？”Rumlow讥笑道，“甚至都没胆告诉别人到底发生了什么，不过那也不奇怪。”  
Steve没有回答，他冲了上去，挥去一拳，Rumlow挡住了，但Steve继续击打出一系列的拳头，Rumlow继续防御，他可能有些不安，或许也没有，从他那愚蠢的白色骷髅的化妆下Steve看不出他的神色。Rumlow的前臂粗壮，当Steve击打它们时他甚至都没有退缩。  
快速的，Rumlow从防御转化为进攻，重重的朝Steve打过来，Steve注意力集中在不被他击中，Rumlow背后的人群变得模糊起来。他肚子上挨了一拳，让他前倾身，然后又勉强的躲过一记上勾拳，否则他可能会被打晕过去。他也在Rumlow的肾脏上打了一拳，然后他踉跄退回了空出来的地方，没有继续打斗。  
“花拳绣腿。”Rumlow说道，“你就这点本事？”  
所以Steve又朝他冲了过去，每一拳都以最快的速度出击，但是Rumlow还是能继续躲避，并朝他踢腿，钢铁鞋头的靴子踢中Steve的下巴，把他向后踢飞，后背撞击上了水泥地。他蜷起身，视野时而模糊时而清楚，艰难的呼吸着，他重新站了起来，握起拳头。  
“你就是不知道什么时候该放弃对吧（You just don't know when to give up, do you）？”Rumlow奚落道，这句话唤起了他遥远的记忆。  
“我可以和你耗一整天（I can do this all day）。”Steve嘴里流着血说道。  
Rumlow大笑起来。然后他开始几乎没有思考的时间，躲避着Rumlow的攻击，他勉强找到空隙朝他的骷髅脸上揍了一拳，指节变得淤青起来，他一脚踢到了Rumlow的膝盖，让后者摔倒在地。  
在一秒钟的空隙里他意识到这场打斗只会以一个人的昏迷结束。那会是Steve，他可以让它发生，让这具身体避免被连续击打，回去自己的世界里。  
然后Rumlow的拳头持续的揍在了他的脸上。  
他感到他的鼻子移了型，一股血液流到他的扭曲的嘴巴和牙齿里，他承受住了这些击打，但当他的后脑勺撞到水泥地时，眼前的一切都变得黑暗起来。  
当他睁开眼睛时，眼前全是砂砾和血液，他的脸贴在冰冷坚硬的地面上，有一只手正拉着他的脚踝，把他往外拖，他贴在地面的脸颊正刮蹭在地上。  
他吐出血液，踢掉脚腕上的手，旋转着站起身来，准备好了继续打斗。  
人群大喊起来——欢呼声和嘘声交织着。Rumlow已经趾高气扬的转过身去了，正背对着他，直到人群发出声音他才转过身来。Steve能够看到钱币在无数双手里流转，透过Rumlow的化妆可以看出，他的神色显露出惊讶来，然后变成了愤怒和厌恶，然后Rumlow开始戒备起来。  
Steve没有了选择，Selvig是对的，他被困在了这里，他需要赢得这次比赛，这就是Steve所需要做的全部。  
他用上了他所有的本事，的确，这具身体没有超级速度或者超级力量，但它很强壮，知道该怎么出拳和踢腿，Steve再辅之以他能够适应的技巧。Rumlow没有料想到Steve会旋转飞踢，Steve的腿踢到Rumlow的脸上，发出令人满意的嘎吱声，再加上几个飞踢，Steve呼吸加重，但Rumlow已经开始踉跄了，血液布满了他的脸部。  
Rumlow试图向Steve出腿，Steve抓住了他的一只脚，握住旋转，让Rumlow撞倒在地上。尽管他的本能在要求一场公平的战斗，但他没有允许Rumlow起身，他冲向他，踢打着他的腹部，直到Rumlow蜷起身，然后Steve朝他的脸部踢去 ，直到他的动作变得缓慢，接着他用拳出击揍着Rumlow，直到后者停止移动。这是战斗结束的唯一方法，在杀戮欲的冲击下，他听不到人群中对此的反应，他的拳头一次又一次的落下，直到有人拉起他的手，他踉跄着后退，被自己的行为震惊到了。  
明亮的光线在四处晃动，人群变得惊慌起来，看来是警察已经到了。Steve眨了眨眼，在Sam和Bucky的帮助下站直身体，但仍然还在摇晃。  
“得走了，Rogers，现在。”是Sam在说话。  
他们踉踉跄跄的跑向门口，穿着警服的警察们涌了进来，眼中充血，Steve看不清楚，所有的一切都隔着层红色雾气。当他们冲进冰冷的空气里时，他所能想的全都是：这没有用。


	26. Chapter 26

Rumlow和他的团伙被逮捕了，Rumlow面临着一系列的罪名指控，包括赌博罪和非法伤害罪，而且在Bucky告诉了Clint他在打斗之前所说的话后，警方开始调查起了Steve的“车祸”。当Bucky看到Rumlow除去化妆的面部照片时，他认出了他。“该死的，是的，原来是他。他在我的工作室里工作过，想让我加入一个综合格斗的联盟，就像是这个战斗联盟的前身。他打败过我，但那因为他用了违法的动作，他还教授这些东西，因此被开除了。”  
Steve打赢了Rumlow，他本应该感到兴奋，但他却感觉这场胜利应该是属于另一个Steve的。  
然后他感到沮丧。  
“你还好吗？”Bucky总是这么问他。在战斗后的几天中，他总是呆在Bucky的臂弯里。Bucky照顾着他，用冰袋给他敷伤口，喂他吃些阿司匹林和汤羹。Steve现在鼻子被打破了，身上满是淤青，所以他并不介意躺在床上。Bucky现在是他没办法回到自己的世界里的唯一安慰。  
另一个世界里的记忆已经在开始消退，Natasha真的和他在另一个世界里的搭档有那么不同吗？他和Clint通过共同合作带来了公正——这和他们作为复仇者们一起战斗有什么大的区别吗？很快，他就感到每天画着漫画书，和Bucky做爱似乎就是生活本来的样子，他很幸福，不是吗？  
但是他仍然渴望着另一个世界，他梦到过他的Bucky，饱受折磨，迷失彷徨。这个世界让他放下对Peggy的执念，让他有机会和她跳完那支舞。但它并没有让他赎下让Bucky掉落那辆火车的罪过。  
有天，他正在和Sam对练，当他用脚锁住Sam的脖子使得Sam不得不慌张的大口喘气时，他突然回想起Bucky也曾这么在他手下挣扎过，并接着陷入了短暂的昏迷。在Steve从天空航母上掉落之前他正在和Bucky战斗。他之前没有和Rumlow战斗过，他不是因坠落而昏迷的，或者是溺水（他已经尝试过在浴缸里放满水，把脸沉在水下，但在他还没来得及陷入昏迷之前，他已经抬起头大口呼吸起空气了），Bucky曾揍过他，无情的拳头落在他的脸上，因为他是Bucky的任务。  
但是Bucky绝不会对Steve做出这种事的，至少这个Bucky不会。即使他最终同意和Bucky对练——Bucky已经不再尝试要求了——他也绝不可能让Bucky致使他窒息。  
他花了几天的时间思考，Bucky仍然是他的安慰。直到一天晚上，在他们都爬上了床，Steve转向Bucky说道，“真心话还是大冒险？”  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，Steve能够感到Bucky抵着他腿部的硬挺。他们都赤裸着身体，现在这就是平常状态。虽然Steve不是每天都有心情经历两次性爱，但他仍喜欢Bucky靠着他的感觉。  
“真心话。”  
“在我发生了事故之后，除了我的记忆外，你还发现了我有什么不同吗？”他问道。  
在回答之前，Bucky亲了亲Steve，把他拉得更近。他的手指在Steve的背部上下游走，“最近你似乎……很安静，很悲伤。但以前在冬天来临时，有时你也这样。”  
“但没有其他的不同了？”Steve不知道他想听到什么答案，他猜他想要Bucky说他希望另一个Steve回来。  
“我爱你，Steve。”Bucky说道，“你永远是我的Steve，不管你认为你是谁。”  
Bucky亲吻着他，清浅温柔，带着令人安心的味道。当Steve闭上眼睛，他觉得他会就此深陷。  
Bucky退了开去，说道：“该我了，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“大冒险？”Steve说道，不确定他能不能经受得住真心话。  
“嗯——”Bucky思考了一会儿，“想到了：我猜你不敢去拿来奶油，然后把它涂到我身上。我会闭上眼睛，让你给我个惊喜，当然，接着你必须得把它们舔干净。”  
Steve轻笑了下，然后光着屁股走向冰箱。遮着他自己，因为他不想让他因Bucky的主意而产生的勃起会被冰箱的冷空气激退。当他摇晃着奶油瓶走回卧室时，Bucky正闭着眼睛，就像他所承诺的那样。  
涂在哪里呢？Steve在Bucky的身边跪坐了会儿，然后挤了一点在Bucky的肚脐眼上，当Steve舔食着它，把舌头伸进那里的小凹陷时，Bucky咯咯的笑了起来。“不准睁眼。”Steve说道，舔了舔嘴唇，接着在Bucky的老二头部挤了一堆奶油，然后开始吮吸起来。  
如果他能再为Bucky做最后一件事，那么就是这个了。他张开嘴让Bucky操进他的喉咙，Bucky的手缠抓住他的头发，当Bucky射精时，Steve把它们悉数吞了下去。  
“嗯，这进展得可有点快。”Bucky笑了。Steve倒回他的那侧床位，拉过被子盖住他们。  
“真心话还是大冒险。”Steve说道。  
“大冒险。”Bucky咧嘴一笑，他以为游戏会继续这么进行，但Steve正打算让情况朝向完全不同的方向发展，这让他感到悲伤。  
“我猜你不敢勒晕我。”  
Bucky花了几秒钟才能明白过来，“勒晕你？就像……勒晕你？”  
“我只是想知道这完全是没有希望的。”Steve说道，眼中噙满泪水，“回到我的世界，我想我弄明白了，这件事必须是由你来完成。”  
“Steve……”  
“我保证我绝不会再要求你做这种事，”他抱紧了Bucky，不顾Bucky的想要挣脱，“求你，我需要知道。”  
“我不想伤到你。”Bucky说道，他的声音变得破碎，即使在黑暗中，Steve也能看见他最好的朋友里眼中的泪光，“不要逼我这么做。”  
“求你，如果必须的话，你可以现在就打电话叫救护车。他们会在事情还没发生之前就赶来的，求你，Bucky。”每说一个字，Bucky的脸就皱起来一分，Steve想要擦拭掉Bucky眼中的泪水，“如果不尝试下的话，我就会一直想我能不能回去，这会把我逼疯的。”  
“但是Steve，”Bucky用手指节揉了揉眼睛，“Steve，万一你没有回去，万一……你再也……醒不过来……”  
“你知道心肺复苏对吧？人工呼吸？你可以打电话叫Clint，他可以马上叫一辆救护车过来。”Steve快速的说道，“我不会晕过去很久，你以前做过这种事对吧？把人窒息晕过去？”  
Bucky皱了皱眉，“没有有意为之过，我的意思是，他们应该拍打我的手让我放开，但有时候他们没有这样。”  
“Okay，这样怎么样？如果我改主意了，我会拍打你的手，让你放开我？”  
“这没什么帮助。”  
“求你，Bucky。”Steve吞咽了下，深吸一口气，“我想让你的Steve回来，而我需要去帮助我的Bucky，如果我的猜想是对的，事情就会向预期的那样发生，如果没有……那么我会成为你的Steve，你也会成为我的Bucky。”  
“你已经是我的Steve了！”Bucky哭喊道，眼泪夺眶而出，“我只需要你，不需要其他的Steve，为什么我不能是你的Bucky？”  
“我真希望你是。”Steve轻轻的说道。  
Bucky猛烈的吻上了他的嘴唇，Steve任由着他，他们的身体绝望的纠缠在一起，他想要这个，他如此的想要这个Bucky，这个Bucky向他展现了如此多的可能，但他脸颊上的湿润告诉他他需要找回他自己的Bucky，他需要回去。  
最终，Bucky说道，声音刺耳，“我会为你这么做的，转过身去。”  
Steve亲吻了Bucky最后一次，然后翻转过身去。Bucky的手臂滑到Steve的脖子上——他的左臂，Steve转头亲了亲上面的星星纹身，把它贴在他的皮肤上。  
“我知道该怎么迅速的做到，”Bucky抽泣着说道，“你准备好了吗？”  
“我爱你。”Steve说道。  
一小声呜咽从Bucky的喉咙里溢出。  
“我准备好了。”  
Bucky左臂的肌肉收紧，坚固有力，于是——Steve不能呼吸，他努力压抑着反抗的本能，伸手抓紧床单，他的身体痉挛起来，叫嚣着空气，血液突然涌上了他的耳膜，Bucky亲吻着他的耳朵，他终能勉强的听见了那句低语“我爱你……”。  
接着事情的感觉开始变得正确起来，被Bucky紧压着，好像是永远不会放开的拥抱。房间变得黑暗起来，他的腿蹬踢了一下，接着所有的一切都变得缓慢，他再也无法抓住些什么，他的腿失去了知觉，然后他的眼前一黑，什么都感受不到了。  
***   
在他完全清醒之前，他听见了音乐的声音。  
是“Trouble Man”——  
当他的感观逐渐复苏时，他听到了身侧的仪器传来的哔哔声，医院的味道70年来从没有变过，软底鞋在走来走去以及病床推车的声音。很长一段时间里他都不想睁开眼睛，哪一个更糟？发现Bucky正坐在他的身边，骂他是混蛋居然让他做这种事，还是发现他回到了自己的世界，Sam或者Natasha正坐在他身边。  
但是他的脖子并没有感到酸疼，他的鼻子也没有破，他的肋骨很疼，他知道他到底在哪儿了。  
应该是Sam在陪着他，从播放的歌曲里可以知道。他眼睛睁开了一条缝，看见Sam正坐在他床铺的右侧，在他上次从医院里醒来时Bucky坐的那一侧。  
“在你的左边。”他说道，然后又闭上了眼睛，没来得及看见Sam脸色的微笑。  
他立即开始寻找起了Bucky。  
有人把他从波拖马可河拉了起来，Sam告诉他，河边有人离去的脚印，除了Bucky，没有谁会掉进相同的河里。这给了Steve希望。  
发现另一个Steve在他的身体里没有醒来过让他好受一些，当他在另一个世界里度过了一个月后，他的世界仅过去了2天。不同的时间流发挥了作用，通过一种古怪的方法，让另一个世界在10月份时，他的世界还在5月份。  
Steve很高兴他还活着，而且帮助了另一个Steve在Bucky的臂弯里醒来。  
现在，Natasha递给了他一个文档，告诉他小心点，他不会想挖得太深。他只是看着他的Bucky的照片，知道这就是他需要去的地方。当Sam提出要帮助他时，Steve感到心里微微膨胀，Sam是个好朋友，他希望在另一个世界里，Bucky能够发现这点。  
***   
有些晚上，独自躺在床上，他会希望有另一道温暖紧靠着他。当他看着文档里的照片时，冬日战士的长发总是会让Steve的手指发痒，想要用手去梳理它们，让他的裤子里变得硬挺，想要用手抚摸遍他的全身，有时候他会想到另一个Bucky，然后他会需要去洗一个长长的澡。  
***   
复仇者们又开始有活干了，幸运的是Steve有Sam帮助他继续追踪Bucky，他不敢相信过了这么久还是没有任何消息。  
当猩红女巫在他的大脑里施魔法时，有一瞬间他以为他回到了另一个世界，和Peggy一起站在舞厅里。但当他朝四周看去时，他意识到他正站在那个已经逝去多年的过去。即使他正搂着Peggy并和她跳舞，他仍希望这个幻象能让他有机会再窥一眼那个未受折磨与他相爱的Bucky。  
之后，当他遇到Clint的家人时，他以为他可能会又流鼻血，事情不应该是这样的才对，Clint应该和Natasha在一起的，虽然他能理解为什么Natasha想要追求Bruce，但他仍然记得Clint和Nat在一起时有多幸福，即使他们老是因为Clint的旺盛食欲而争吵。对于他来说，他仍在通过互联网学习手语，他认为或许有一天那可能会派上用场。  
***   
世界再一次被拯救了，Steve发现他有了更多的时间去继续他的搜寻。当他找到Bucky时，他会像另一个世界里的Bucky对待他那样对待Bucky，他会带着Bucky去史密森尼博物馆，为他讲述他们童年的故事，他会倾听Bucky所拥有的记忆，他会告诉Bucky他的名字，在每一天里，直到最后。  
他会给Bucky空间，如果他需要的话。但是他会让Bucky知道他是被爱着的。希望，能有一天，Bucky会回应他的爱，然后他们会在阳光明媚的布鲁克林里找到一处房屋，每晚Steve都会为Bucky做好晚餐，在晚上，他们会相依而眠，在对方的臂弯里找到安宁。


	27. Chapter 27

番外  
Steve大口喘息了下醒了过来，他的喉咙又肿又冷。他认出了眼前的天花板，然后看见Bucky正神色担忧的在他上方看着他。“哦，谢天谢地！”Bucky哭喊道，把他的头发向后捋了捋，然后用力拥抱住他，让他喉咙上的冰袋滑落下去。  
他记忆中的最后一件事是Rumlow踢中了他的肋骨，把他的前额砸在人行道上，说道：“战斗联盟的入会仪式怎么样，死基佬？”  
“什……”他喘息道，想要坐起身来。  
Bucky扶着他坐了起来，在他身后放了一个枕头，他正浑身赤裸，Bucky也光着身。“我怎么在这里？”他问道，他浑身的冰冷并不是由于他没有穿衣服。  
“你是什么意思？”  
“是你……找到的我？”他希望Bucky能说“不是”，如果是Bucky找到的他，那么他就会知道战斗联盟的事，或许他只昏迷了一会儿，反正感觉就像只昏迷了一会儿，也或许他昏迷的时间已经足够Bucky通过他手机的GPS定位系统找到他了。  
但这解释不了为什么他光着身，或者为什么他脖子很疼，但他的脸部没什么感觉。他伸手触碰了下他的脸颊，上面应该有淤青的，因为Rumlow砸了它，但它感觉没什么事，他的鼻子上有个小肿块，他不记得这里被打过。  
这说不通，Bucky应该会去叫救护车，而不是把Steve带回家，然后脱光他。  
“你不记得了？”Bucky小心谨慎的问道。  
Steve摇了摇头，战斗联盟的第一条规则就是不准谈论战斗联盟。  
Bucky拉过被子盖着他们，然后躺下，轻轻的抚摸着他的脸颊，看着他的眼睛，向他讲述了整个故事。这听起来像他的美国队长漫画书里的情节，他离开了数周的时间，迷失在某个地方，而有个以为自己是美国队长的人入主了他的身体，进行了约会，随机的知道陌生人的名字，参加了战斗联盟。  
“我很抱歉。”当Bucky提到战斗联盟四个字时，他红着脸说道，“我本应该告诉你的，但我想……”  
“证明你自己，我知道。”Bucky亲了亲他，Steve以为Bucky会很生气，但是他猜想可能是因为经过了一段时间Bucky已经释然了，“你已经和我解释过了。”  
“所以我和Rumlow已经打过了？”他问道。  
“Yup，你痛揍了他一顿……有一瞬间你看起来像是在放水，我差点跳了进去，但是接着你醒了过来，后来的发展简直难以置信，我都不知道你可以做出那些动作。”  
Steve希望他也在那里，但Rumlow已经被关进监狱了， 很明显真的有什么人死在Rumlow的手里过，被揍到不能呼吸，然后没有被及时送进医院。Steve在想他是不是也差点这样，他们把他丢到医院里，声称Steve是出了车祸。  
“所以，另一个我怎么样？你有……”Steve脑中突然闪过什么，另一个Steve让Bucky把他勒晕过去，当他俩赤身裸体的躺在一起的时候，“你操过他了？”  
Bucky看起来很内疚：“是的。”  
“等等，在他自称他是来自平行宇宙的人后，你还操了他？”  
“不！”Bucky呼喊道，“是的，但是不是那样的，那就像你，只是你以为你是来自平行宇宙的。这不是——出轨或者什么的”  
Steve思考了下，“嗯？他比我更好吗？我下半辈子是不是都得听你念叨美国队长有多好？”  
“怎么可能。”Bucky说道，温暖的嘴唇亲吻着他的脖子，Steve发现他并不介意Bucky和另一个处男版的他发生过什么，那个他甚至都不知道自己是双性恋。他和Bucky一起经历了那么多，尝试过那么多，很多的角色扮演，所以无论如何另一个Steve都不可能在短短几周之内赶得上的。  
“不过，我们刚才在玩真心话大冒险的游戏，需要涂奶油……”  
Steve一下来了兴趣，坐了起来，“你是说涂奶油？”  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，从床头柜上抓起那瓶奶油，“你已经给我涂过了，想要我帮你涂吗？”  
一股奶油挤到了他的臀缝间，然后（“你没刮胡子？”——“另一个Steve喜欢这样。”——“不，他没有。”——“嗯，我想我还没有舔过他。”）然后Bucky的手蜿蜒游荡到他的老二上，Steve开始喘息起来，喉咙仍然肿胀，（“简直不敢相信你把我勒晕过去了。”——“你要求的！”——“我没有！”——“别在让我感到内疚了，我可不想今晚再哭一次。”——“你为我哭了？”——“闭嘴，jerk”）然后在他射精后，他们一起挤拥在没被弄脏的Steve的那侧。  
“或许什么时候我可以勒着你窒息。”Steve提议道，他亲了亲Bucky的下巴间的缝隙，他总是喜欢这样做，“窒息性性爱，叫这个名字。”  
“这就是为什么你醒来后这么饥渴？”Bucky温柔的说道，带着丝睡意。  
“或许。”  
Steve再次亲了亲Bucky，当他闭着眼睛时，他仍然把唇印在那里，这样当他们醒来时，他们就会仍然在接吻。


End file.
